Una razón de ser
by Fleur Delacour2
Summary: Es el profesor más cruel de Hogwarts, pero Severus Snape tiene una razón profunda de por qué es así ----- NUEVO Capítulo 15 y 16! Donde Snape se gradúa, es Mortífago y publico el ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO.
1. Capítulo I

Hola ****

Hola! Este es mi primer intento de fanfiction, espero que lo disfrutes!

Todos los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable J.K. Rowling, la historia es invento mío original! ^__^

UNA RAZÓN DE SER

"Capítulo 1 "

Si no encontraban al culpable siempre lo apuntaban a él, como el hombre malvado, que en un momento de su vida, trabajó al lado del mal, marcándolo para siempre. Era algo que le disgustaba - para sorpresa de muchos- no cabría duda de eso, y no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se hizo viva esa marca, haciéndolo recordar vivencias crueles en aquellos tiempos oscuros, de los cuales nunca quiso estar involucrado, sin embargo lo estuvo.. ese fue su gran error. Esa marca que muchos también compartían, y los hacía notoriamente diferentes - y por qué no- peligrosos ante los ojos de las demás personas.

Sintiendo escalofrío, Snape pasó distraídamente sus dedos sobre su antebrazo izquierdo… allí estaba, la marca que todo Death Eater tenía, no estaba de un color rojo vivo - como había estado hacía unos 4 meses - pero le bastaba con saber que en cualquier momento volvería a brillar.

Alguien tocó en la puerta de su oficina, haciéndolo volver al mundo real, dejando atrás esos pensamientos que le atormentaban.

"Adelante"- dijo Snape, con un tono de voz frío, particular de él.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, rebelando a Harry y a Ron, ambos luciendo exhaustos y sudorosos.

"Señor, venimos a completar nuestra detención.." dijo Ron tímidamente.

"Ah.. Potter y Weasley.." dijo Snape, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. "Muchachos, muchachos.. se habrán dado cuenta que tienen 10 minutos de retraso?"

"Si señor, pero esta--" trató de explicar Ron, pero Snape lo cortó rápidamente.

"No quiero escuchar excusas Weasley. Diez puntos serán quitados de Gryffindor" - dijo Snape, satisfecho al ver las caras de enojo de los estudiantes… se fijó particularmente en el gesto de enojo de Harry, era idéntico a su padre.. siempre buscando problemas, pero aun así se libraba de los castigos.. pero ésta vez iba a ser diferente, él no iba a permitir que lo mismo ocurriera con el famoso "Harry Potter", famoso o no, iba a ser cruel con ese chico.. 

"Er-- señor?" dijo Harry tratando de romper el silencio incómodo que había invadido la oficina. "Señor, qué tenemos que hacer de detención?"

Snape le dio una mirada cortante y profunda. "Limpien el suelo de las mazmorras y unos calderos que hay allí.." dijo Snape. "Y ya saben como: sin magia"- agregó, una sonrisa repulsiva atravesando su rostro. 

Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas y con expresiones de resignación salieron de la oficina. Snape se quedó mirando detenidamente a Harry. De nuevo le recordaba a James, tan soberbio como siempre.. Acaso fue él, el único que se dio cuenta realmente como era Potter? Solo un poco de talento con el Quidditch y se creía el dueño de Hogwarts.

Pero no solo era él, sino también sus amiguitos, todos igual de estúpidos a él. Primero estaba Black, su mejor amigo; para todos un chico cómico y agradable, para Snape no era más que un insolente. También estaba Lupin, un hombre-lobo, qué gustos que tenía Potter para escoger amigos. Y claro de último estaba Pettigrew, que más que un amigo de ellos, era el perrito faldero de Potter y Black.

Lo que realmente le causaba ira a Snape era Lily, que al final de su quinto año en Hogwarts se unió a Potter y a su grupito, y años después el resultado vendría a ser Harry… el _pobre_ Harry Potter.

Potter… eso le hizo recordar.. todo sucedió durante su quinto año en Hogwarts, durante la clase de pociones. El Profesor Howe decidió agruparlos por parejas a su gusto, ya que según él se trabaja mejor "lejos de personas que los puedan distraer". Snape rogó para que no le tocara trabajar con Potter, bastante tenía con verlo, trabajar con él sería lo último.

"He decidido organizarlos en parejas: uno de Slytherin y el otro Gryffindor. Es bueno de vez en cuando ver caras nuevas" se detuvo.. "Así podré ver quien realmente trabaja y quien viene 'exclusivamente' para fastidiar a los demás.." concluyó el profesor, fijando sus ojos en el grupo de Potter que se encontraba en la parte de atrás de las mazmorras. 

El profesor empezó a llamar nombres, juntando parejas.. para enojo de todos. A Black le tocó con Malfoy, y para alivio de Snape, a Potter con Crabbe. 

"Snape trabajará con Evans" dijo el profesor. _'Evans?' _pensó Snape. _'Quién demonios es Evans?' _ pero su pregunta fue respondida al notar que una chica se acercaba hacia él. _'Lo que me faltaba…'_ pensó Snape _'Una mujer para trabajar.. en ese caso preferiría a Potter'_ .

"Tu eres Snape, cierto?" preguntó la chica, un tanto disgustada, colocando su maleta en la silla siguiente al caldero.

"Sí" respondió cortamente Snape. Ninguno de los dos se veía satisfecho con su compañero de trabajo. En realidad ningún alumno. 

"Hoy vamos a trabajar en una Poción Levitante" dijo Howe desde el otro lado de las mazmorras. "Saquen sus libros.. páginas 348 y 349.. qué pasa que no los veo moverse. Preparen los ingredientes: para hoy"

Snape y Evans permanecieron inmóviles, hasta que Evans cortó el silencio. "Bueno? No vas a traer los ingredientes?" 

Snape la miró fijamente "Pensé que _tú_ los ibas a traer.. después de todo.." Snape se detuvo. _'El hecho de que ella sea mujer no significaba que tenía que hacer todo el trabajo de _carga_' _ pensó Snape, pero antes de que pudiera disculparse..

"Machista" susurró Evans, dirigiéndose hacia el estante de los ingredientes, dejando a Snape con las palabras en la boca. No paso ni un minuto antes de que Evans regresara con los ingredientes. 

"Bueno, ahí los tienes, ahora tu haces la poción" dijo Evans "Pero si veo que la haces mal tendré que intervenir…" agregó determinadamente.

__

'Qué se cree esta estúpida para decir cuando debe o no intervenir en mi trabajo, cuando YO Severus Snape soy el mejor en clase de pociones?' pensó Snape, pero decidió callar y comenzó a preparar la poción.

Después de 20 minutos de trabajo - de los cuales Evans solo intervino una vez- Snape logró que su poción tornara de un color rosa pálido a un tono azul petróleo. Se sintió satisfecho por su trabajo. Miró a su alrededor: al parecer eran la única pareja que había terminado su poción.

De repente una explosión se escuchó y al voltear su mirada, Snape vio que Potter y Crabbe levitaban.. seis… no.. once pies hacia el techo de las mazmorras. Black y su grupo de amigos se amotinaron a su alrededor, mientras Howe y Malfoy intentaban bajar a Crabbe.

Después de poder bajar a Potter y Crabbe- a los cuales toco atar a unas sillas para evitar que levitaran de nuevo- Howe restó 15 puntos a Gryffindor, le dio detención a Potter, regañó a Crabbe, mas no le quito puntos a Slytherin, ya que siendo él Jefe de esa Casa, siempre la favorecía.

"Estúpido Potter" susurró Evans. "Siempre perdiendo puntos para Gryffindor. Todos nuestros esfuerzos.. _mis_ esfuerzos perdidos por ese idiota… Qué?" agregó al ver que Snape la miraba detenidamente.

"_'Estúpido Potter?'_ Pensé que lo adorabas… bueno, _todas_ lo adoran.. al heroico James Potter.." dijo Snape ácidamente.

"Hay que aceptar que juega bien Quidditch.. pero es de las personas más irritantes que he podido conocer" dijo Evans. "A propósito, ahí viene Howe.."

El profesor se acercaba lentamente, mirando uno que otro caldero mientras pasaba, su rostro contorneado de rabia por el incidente de la explosión. Se detuvo a ver el caldero de Snape y Evans. 

"Muy bien señor Snape.. la terminó más rápido de lo que esperaba.. no la vaya a retirar, tengo planes para esta poción… así que pueden descansar. Diez puntos para Slytherin" dijo Howe "Bien hecho señorita Evans… " continuó el profesor, ahora dirigiéndose a ella "me _gustaría_ agregarle puntos a su casa, pero el único aporte que vi de su parte fue cargar los ingredientes… esperaba más de usted" y con esto, se alejó el profesor.

"Próxima vez _tú_ haces la poción.." dijo Snape, con una sonrisa placentera.

"Te aseguro que no habrá próxima vez.." lo retó Evans.

Un silencio se posó sobre ellos. Evans volteó a la dirección donde estaba Potter "Estúpido.." susurró de nuevo, sus ojos brillando de rabia. Ahora que Snape lo notaba, tenía ojos muy lindos.. verdes y grandes.. muy lindos para ser una Gryffindor. Eso le recordó que, habiendo _trabajado _con ella cerca de media hora no le había preguntado el nombre.

"Cómo te llamas?" le preguntó Snape. Ella lo volteó a mirar asombrada, como si la hubieran insultado con la pregunta.

"Interesado, eh?" respondió Evans con una sonrisa.

"En realidad no… solo quería saber el nombre de la única persona de Gryffindor que odia a Potter" respondió Snape con una sonrisa placentera.

"Lily" respondió ella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. "Y tú?"

"Interesada, eh?" respondió Snape, pero antes de que Lily pudiera responder, él la corto "Severus. Severus Snape..." 

"Muy bien Severus… si me vuelve a tocar contigo la próxima clase, me aseguraré de que _tu_ traigas los ingredientes"

__

'Estúpida si cree que lo voy a permitir' pensó Snape. Rápidamente alejó su mirada de la de ella, y en vez se dirigió hacia Black, el cual estaba teniendo una pequeña discusión con Malfoy. Eran igual de arrogantes Potter y Black, igual de _irritantes_.. tal y como lo había dicho Evans. El timbre sonó y se escuchó por todas las mazmorras un suspiro de alivio al ver que la clase había terminado. Snape y Evans tomaron sus maletas y sin dirigirse ni una sola palabra salieron de las mazmorras, acompañados cada uno de sus amigos.

Un fuerte golpe hizo que Snape regresara al presente.. "Potter… debió haber dejado caer un caldero.." Snape se dispuso a levantase de su escritorio, dispuesto a dirigirse a las mazmorras y restar más puntos de Gryffindor pero se sentía muy cansado, así que decidió corregir unos ensayos de los alumnos de quinto año _"Explicar con ejemplos. cómo el orden en que se colocan los ingredientes en una poción afecta su resultado". _De primeras estaba el ensayo de la sangre-sucia Granger.. más largo de lo que él había pedido… _'Maldita niña' _ pensó Snape al ver el tiempo que se gastaría el leer el ensayo. Decidió entonces que sería el último que corregiría. Luego seguía el ensayo de Potter.. mucho más corto que el de Granger y la letra más grande. _Mediocre, igual que su padre…_ Snape se sonrió a si mismo. De nuevo Potter.. no lo hubiera odiado tanto si no fuera por _eso…. _Y de nuevo Severus se hundió en sus recuerdos...


	2. Capítulo II

chapter2

Hi everybody…!! So… chapter 2 is up, hope you like It! I'm sorry I didn't uploaded It before, but I was on vacations! ^__^ 

The characters belong to the goddess J.K. Rowling, the story is mine! Read and review, thanks!

Esta vez no se encontraba en pociones - en la cual era un experto- . Era una tarde soleada y se encontraba afuera del castillo en clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas… _'No entiendo porqué escogí esta estúpida materia..' _pensó Snape, al ver que el profesor no se presentó ese día a la clase. 

"Aparte Potty y sus niñitas también están en esta clase…" susurró Snape para si mismo. 

Snape se encontraba sentado, mirando hacia el cielo… luego miró el lago; sus aguas estaban tranquilas.. demasiado tranquilas para su gusto.

"Ah.. pero si están jugando a los guerreritos.. que conmovedor" dijo Malfoy, que se encontraba enseguida a Snape.

A unos diez metros de ellos estaban Potter, Black, Lupin y Pettigrew haciendo una pelea de hechizos: Potter y Black, contra Lupin y Pettigrew.

"Vas a ver Pettigrew cuando te coja ! " Snape escuchó que Black le gritaba al chico gordo.

"En tus sueños Black, alcánzame si puedes!" respondió Pettigrew, corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, aunque claro por su peso no era muy ágil que digamos.

__

'Qué patético.. parecen de 11 años' pensó Snape, mientras observaba la pelea. Ahora Snape sí que entendía a Evans, no había conocido a persona más fastidiosa que Potter.. Evans.. Snape la buscó con la mirada, y la halló sentada sobre el pasto, también mirando la pelea de Potter. Era obvio que tampoco le agradaba Potter, si éste se le acercaba - con la expresión que tenía Evans en ese momento - podría estar lista para matar. 

Snape siguió observando, ahora Pettigrew corría en dirección de Evans; iba distraído y no se percató que chocaría con ella. Pero antes de que chocaran, ella se puso de pie y logró evitarlo. Snape - que se encontraba sentado- instintivamente se colocó de pie.

"Qué pasa Severus?" le preguntó Malfoy.

"Nada" le respondió Snape bruscamente.

Malfoy hizo un ademán indicándole a Snape que se sentara. Aun así éste lo ignoró y se mantuvo de pie. Ahora la situación había cambiado; tanto Pettigrew como Black, no se habían percataron de la presencia de Evans.

"_Expelliarmus!_ " gritó Black, apuntando su varita hacia Pettigrew. Sorpresivamente - por tratarse de un chico tan gordo- Pettigrew se agachó rápidamente, esquivando en hechizo que le había mandado Black, y que en consecuencia en vez de golpearlo a él, golpeó a Evans, haciendo que su varita volara cinco metros, expulsándola hacia atrás con una fuerza extraordinaria.

"SIIRIIUSS! LE DISTE A EVANS!! ESO NO CUENTA DENTRO DEL JUEGO!!" Potter le reclamó a Black.

Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, Snape había corrido en dirección de Evans - seguido por Malfoy- dispuesto a ayudarla. Cuando se acercó a Evans, ella todavía se encontraba en el suelo, su varita a metros de distancia de donde se encontraban.

"Dame la mano y te ayud--" empezó a decir Snape, cuando fue cortado por Evans.

"PETTIGREW! BLACK! SON UN PAR DE IDIOTAS!!! QUÉ DEMONIOS CREEN QUE HACEN?! A QUÉ ESTÁN JUGANDO?! NO VEN QUE CASI ME MATÁN! " rugió Evans, sus ojos brillando con una inmensa ira. 

"Tonta, con gritar no solucionas nada" le dijo Snape tranquilamente, tomándola de la mano y ayudándole a parar. Al tomarla sintió un cosquilleo que le recorrió todo el cuerpo: era lago incómodo pero a la vez placentero.

"Gracias" le respondió ella, sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos.

"Qué demonios haces Severus?" interrumpió una voz. Snape volteó a mirar de quién se trataba: Malfoy.

"Por qué lo preguntas?" le respondió Snape, fijando sus ojos en los de su amigo.

"Es una Gryffindor… amiguita de Potter" dijo Malfoy con una mirada malévola.

"Es una Gryffindor.. la única que conozco que _no le agrada Potter_" dijo Snape fríamente.

"Pero.. seguramente sabías, Severus, que esta chica es una sangre-sucia?" preguntó Malfoy, con una sonrisa triunfante puesta en su rostro. 

Snape alzó una ceja.. _'Sangre-sucia? Claro.. tiene sentido… por algo está en Gryffindor; era demasiado perfecto que siendo una chica tan bonita.. bonita? Bueno, tenía que aceptar que era un poco simpática-- y que odiara a Potter, no tuviera un defecto.. pero si lo tiene.. el peor de todos.. sangre-sucia.. eso explica el porq--'_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Evans.

"No me llames sangre-sucia Malfoy, el hecho que mis padres sean Muggles no significa que--" pero fue interrumpida por Snape.

"Entonces es cierto.. eres una sangre-sucia? " le preguntó Snape, intercambiando una mirada de repulsión con Malfoy.

"Vámonos" dijo Malfoy "Ahí vienen Potter y sus mascotas.. no quiero tener que gastar energías peleando con ellos en este momento".. luego añadió "Bastante ejercicio tuve que hacer siguiéndote para que vinieras a ayudar a la sangre-sucia" 

Snape solo lo miró fijamente y, luego de sostenerle la mirada a Malfoy, decidió retirarse.

Viendo que Malfoy lo seguía, aceleró su ritmo hacia el castillo. No quería hablar con nadie.. era penoso: había corrido para tratar de salvar a una Gryffindor (a la cual a larga no la salvo realmente), nunca había hecho eso antes… menos por una mujer, una sangre-sucia para ser más exactos.. nunca. Acaso era la famosa pubertad lo que le estaba afectando tanto? _'Que sensible me estoy volviendo..' _fue su único pensamiento.

Faltaban aproximadamente 15 minutos para que la campara sonara y pudiera ir al Gran Hall a almorzar. Decidió entonces permanecer en su dormitorio. Se recostó en su cama ya que se encontraba cansado de tanto correr para que Malfoy no lo alcanzara con un bombardeo de preguntas sobre lo sucedido.

Pero era inevitable esconderse estando en la misma casa con Malfoy. Y era cierto, ya que momentos más tarde, Snape escucho que alguien se dirigía corriendo a su dormitorio. La puerta se abrió súbitamente.

"Eres un idiota, te he estado siguiendo.. _corriendo_ hasta el castillo" le reclamó Malfoy.

"No me molestes Lucius, no estoy de humor" le respondió Snape sin siquiera mirarlo.

"Severus.. tu nunca estás de humor.." le dijo Malfoy, sentándose en su propia cama.

"Mira, si vienes a molestarme por lo de Evans, es mejor que te largues.." le siseó Snape.

"Entonces con que a la sangre-sucia _no le cae bien Potter_--" dijo Malfoy, pero fue interrumpido por Snape.

"Al menos tiene algo de cerebro" dijo Snape ignorando el comentario de Malfoy. "Aun así- " continuó "no deja de ser una sangre-sucia… que patético". _'Asi es, no debes sentir compasión por una sangre-sucia' _pensó Snape. 

"Veo que todo este asunto te afecta… Hey, no me mires así…" agregó Malfoy al ver que Snape lo miraba con repulsión y odio. "Apropósito, Higgs estaba mirando el otro día unos libros en la biblioteca y accidentalmente descubrió una poción que hace que aquella persona que la tome obedezca tus órdenes. Es un poco menos efectiva que Imperio, pero funciona y aparentemente no es tan difícil de preparar".

Snape alzó una ceja "Lucius, eso no es magia negra?"

"Tienes miedo _Sev_?" le preguntó Malfoy con una sonrisa burlona.

"No" respondió rápidamente Snape. "Tienes planes especiales para la poción? _Potter,_ depronto?" Snape le preguntó, un tono ansioso en su voz.

"Desgraciadamente Potter no es muy fácil de atrapar" le contestó Malfoy, su sonrisa desvaneciéndose. "Pero Pettigrew serviría como una buena diversión. Que opinas?" le preguntó Malfoy, esta vez explotando de risa.

"Es un trato" le respondió cortamente Snape. 

To be continue…


	3. Capítulo III

Hola a todos

Hola a todos! Bueno aquí está el capítulo 3… estaba destinado a la broma, pero terminé con otra cosa… aun así pueden ver que tipo de mañanas tiene Snape. Intenté hacerlo más largo que el segundo y creo que lo logré…! ^__^ 

Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling… excepto por Higgs y Bletchey.. pero si buscan bien en sus libros se daran cuenta que estos nombres son inventos de J.K.

Hi everybody! Ok, this is chapter 3.. this was suposse to tell the "Pettigrew joke" but well.. I ended with a different thing! At least is longer than chapter 2! (I think so..)

The characters belong to J.K. Rowling.. except for Higgs and Bletchey.. but If you look carefully in your books you'll find out that the names that I use for my fanfic are J.K. invention! ^__^

Era un trato que había hecho con Malfoy hacía mucho tiempo… la broma a Pettigrew.. ¡Que tiempos aquellos los del colegio! Seguramente para él no fueron los mejores… no se arrepentía de haber pertenecido a Slytherins, era la mejor Casa de todas… pero haber tenido "amigos" como Malfoy era de lo que se arrepentía, ya que él se había ido hacia el lado del mal… y si no hubiera sido por _eso_… maldita sea su vida.

No todo le había salido bien, el amor no existía para él.. no merecía el perdón de nadie… siempre existió gente molesta a su alrededor… el principal: Potter. Por qué siempre que meditaba llegaba al nombre de James Potter? _'Como si hubiera estado enamorado del idiota ese'_ se respondió a si mismo. 

Terminó de colocar un enorme 4 en tinta roja en el ensayo de Longbottom _'Padres brillantes.. chico estúpido, que ironía..'_ pensó. Se levantó de su escritorio, estiró sus brazos: se sentía exhausto. Miró alrededor de su oficina, la chimenea se encontraba apagada... sentía frío… tenía las manos heladas, más de lo normal… _'Incendio'_ susurró y con un movimiento de su varita un fuego intenso apareció de la nada, iluminando todo su rostro fatigado. 

Se paseó por su oficina.. había trabajado mucho esa noche corrigiendo los ensayos de quinto año. Ya sentía que sus brazos y piernas no le respondían. Decidió entonces sentarse en unas de las sillas que se encontraban al frente de su escritorio y colocó sus piernas en otra. Se pasó su mano por la frente y notó que estaba sudando _'Acaso tengo fiebre?'_.. pero no tenía ya que sus manos y frente estaban heladas. La causa de su mal eran sus recuerdos.. le mortificada su pasado… esas gotas de sudor eran gotas de dolor.. de ansiedad y tristeza… Cerró los ojos y de nuevo comenzó a recordar.

Estaba preparado para demostrar que no era menos que Potter. Ese maldito Potter que se las daba de listo, actuando como un estúpido para llamar la atención de las mujeres, riéndose de los demás, haciendo de payaso o de valiente, gastando bromas a otros.. pero esta vez era diferente.. la broma iba a caer a él… o bueno, no a él precisamente, pero sí en su perrito faldero. 

Él no podía entender como a la gente le agradaba… era tan arrogante, tan estúpido.. tan…_Potter._ Y aun así, era considerado un héroe por los Gryffindor _'Ja… pero como no.. si todos eran una partida de sangre-sucia'_

"Vas a comerte el tocino, Severus?" alguien le preguntó.

"Eh? Ah.. no…" respondió Snape vagamente. En ese momento Potter y la broma al gordito Pettigrew le ocupaban el pensamiento.

"Oye _Sev_… Y qué tal si me caso con Potter?" Malfoy le preguntó a Snape.

"Cómo desees…" respondió Snape. Luego, percatándose de lo que había dicho su amigo reaccionó "Qué demonios es lo que vas a hacer?"

"Hasta que por fin aterrizaste…" le respondió Malfoy.

"Podrían hacer buena pareja" agregó Higgs sarcásticamente.

"Oh por favor que asco.." dijo Malfoy. "A propósito, tienes el papel con la poción anotada?" dijo Malfoy dirigiéndose a Higgs.

"Sí, pero temo que hay unos ingredientes que no los tenemos… y la verdad no se cómo vamos a hacer para conseguirlos" respondió Higgs.

Todos se miraron en silencio, esa era una buena pregunta… _Cómo diablos iban a hacer para conseguir los ingredientes que faltaban?_ Solo había un lugar donde se encontraban ingredientes necesarios, hasta para la poción más peligrosa que se puede preparar y ese lugar era--

"La oficina de Howe…" dijo Snape sin aliento.

"Sí! La oficina de Howe, tenemos que entrar y tomas los ing--" comenzó a decir Malfoy, pero Snape lo cortó.

"Espera un segundo, qué quieres decir con que _tenemos_?" Snape le preguntó a Malfoy.

Malfoy alzó una ceja. "Sí… _tenemos.._ todos los que vamos a participar en la broma.. no me digas que te acobardaste…" 

"Lucius, no podemos.." le dijo Snape. Malfoy alzó mucho más la ceja.

En ese momento sonó el timbre para anunciar el inicio de clases. Snape se levantó de la mesa del comedor rápidamente _'La broma va a resultar mal… lo presiento'_ pensó.. pero por otro lado, un poco de diversión no le caería mal, no solo Potter podía hacer bromas, _él_ también. Además se trataba de una poción, y nadie mejor como Snape para hacer una. 

Salió del comedor, caminando aceleradamente por el pasillo. Se detuvo al frente del salón de transfiguración. Fue el primero en llegar: miró a su alrededor, no veía a ninguno de sus amigos aproximarse _'Que lentos son… parecen niñitas..'. _De repente escuchó que alguien se acercaba…. Momentos después apareció Evans, sus libros apretados contra el pecho, su cabeza gacha y detrás de ella Lupin. Evans levantó la mirada y paró en seco al ver a Snape. Se volteó dispuesta a devolverse, pero aparentemente se había olvidado que Lupin la seguía. Viendo que no le quedaba otra opción optó entonces por voltear hacia la puerta del salón, no quería mirar ni a Snape ni a Lupin. 

"Evans, escúchame" comenzó a decir Lupin. "Tú conoces a James y a--"

"No Lupin, no los conozco" le cortó Evans sin siquiera mirarlo.

"El punto es que Sirius y James siempre son así de bromitas. De verdad no querían hacerte esa broma… no eran su intención… " se detuvó y miró en dirección del Gran Hall. Luego volvió su mirada a Evans. "De verdad… es simplemente que se comportan como niños.."

"Oh y me lo vienes a decir a mí, por favor Lupin" le respondió ella sarcásticamente.

Lupin alzó sus cejas. "Espero que el daño no haya sido mucho" dijo Lupin mientras mirada curiosamente los libros que sostenía Evans.

"Eso crees?" le preguntó ella, dándole una mirada cortante. Se agachó, colocó sus libros en el suelo. Abrió el más gordo y sacó un pergamino completamente mojado. 

"Dime Lupin, tienes idea de cuanto tiempo me gasté para hacer esta tarea? Toda la noche.. escúchame bien: TODA LA NOCHE"

Snape, que solo estaba escuchando la conversación, volteó a mirar a Evans. Tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, lágrimas de rabia. La miró detenidamente: tenía los ojos rojos y bolsas debajo de ellos, así como Lupin. Su cabello lo tenía suelto y enredado. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, tal vez de la rabia que sentía en ese momento y una vena en la frente le palpitaba.. _'Tal y como me pasa a mi cuando tengo rabia..' _pensó Snape.

"Evans.. de verdad lo siento, si quieres te presto mi tarea y la pue--"

"No! No quiero valerme del trabajo de otro! Además ellos son los que se tienen que disculpar!" rugió Evans. 

Lupin la miró con compasión.

"Como desees.. si te sirve de consuelo, McGonagall les dio detención" le dijo Lupin.

Evans lo miró con una expresión de "eso-no-es-suficiente-castigo". 

Snape notó que gente se acercaba. Eran Malfoy, Higgs, Crabbe y Bletchley.

Aparentemente Evans también lo había notado ya que se secó las lágrimas bruscamente con la manga de su túnica. "Severus!" dijo Malfoy desde la distancia. "No vas a creer el espectáculo que vimos!"

Se acercaron y Malfoy se detuvo al ver a Evans. "Y he aquí la protagonista: Evans" dijo, una sonrisa satisfactoria atravesando su pálido rostro.

"No la molestes Malfoy" le advirtió Lupin.

Malfoy ignoró por completo a Lupin. Se dirigió entonces a Snape. "Que espectáculo tan penoso.. solo se esperaba de gente así" Miró de reojo a Evans. Luego intentó continuar pero Snape se le adelantó.

"Sí Lucius, ya lo se" le dijo Snape fríamente.

"Cómo lo sabes? La señorita sabelotodo vino corriendo llorando y te lo contó todo?" le preguntó Malfoy con una sonrisa malévola. Evans miró a Malfoy con ira, pero éste ni siquiera sintió su mirada.

"A qué te refieres?" rugió Snape. _'No juegues conmigo Malfoy' _pensó. Malfoy lo miró detenidamente y como si pudiera leer el pensamiento, dijo:

"Está bien.. está bien… no lo voy a hacer.." le dijo Malfoy. Snape estuvo apunto de responderle pero Malfoy lo ignoró y volteó a mirar hacia el corredor. Varios estudiantes se dirigían hacia ellos, de primeras el grupo de Potter. 

"Ah! Pero miren quien viene ahí: Potter y la presa!" exclamó Malfoy, olvidándose completamente de Lupin y Evans, los cuales lo miraron con curiosidad. Luego Lupin, lanzándole una mirada de desconfianza a Malfoy se retiró para unirse a sus amigos.

"Lucius idiota, selecciona mejor tus palabras!" le siseó Bletchey, apuntando disimuladamente en dirección de Evans, que aun seguía mirando a Malfoy.

Cuando los demás estudiantes de Gryffindor y Slytherin se acercaron, Malfoy exclamó en dirección de sus amigos. "Atención! Denle espacio para que los _niñitos_ más graciosos de Hogwarts pasen: Potty y Blacky!" 

Cada uno de los Slytherin rió profundamente. Potter se acercó a Malfoy pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, una voz detrás de Malfoy los hizo saltar.

"Sucede algo aquí?" preguntó la joven profesora de transfiguración, que había llegado desde el otro lado del corredor, mirando por encima de sus anteojos a Malfoy y Potter.

Malfoy se volvió, la miró a los ojos, luego bajó su mirada y lujuriosamente recorrió con ella todo el cuerpo de la profesora. De nuevo subió su mirada y dijo "No sucede nada.. er.. _Profesora.._"

"Entra a la clase Malfoy" dijo McGonagall tajantemente. "Y ustedes también" agregó, dirigiéndose a los demás estudiantes.

Todos entraron a la clase y como de costumbre el grupo de Potter se sentó en la parte de atrás, al igual que lo hacían en la clase de pociones. Ese día empezaron un tema nuevo y Snape estaba haciendo esfuerzo por entender desde el principio. Definitivamente era su peor clase después de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, y más con la nueva profesora de transfiguración. _'Que lata… no entiendo nada de lo que dice esta tonta..' _pensó Snape mientras tomaba apuntes muy complicados.

La clase transcurrió como de costumbre, McGonagall transformando cosas, recibiendo ovaciones de los estudiantes de Gryffindor, mientras que los de Slytherin bostezaban evidentemente.

__

'Maldición, por qué diablos no suena el timbre? Por qué no termina ya esta estúpida clase?' pensó Snape que ya empezaba a impacientarse. Segundos más tarde sonó el timbre indicando el cambio de clase. Hubo el usual ruido de los estudiantes cogiendo sus maletas y moviendo las sillas dispuesto para irse.

"Qué clase nos toca?" preguntó Snape, mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

"Historia de la magia" le respondió Higgs que estaba guardando descuidadamente su libro.

"Maldición, lo que faltaba… historia con un viejo decrépito que apenas recuerda su propio apellido" susurró Snape ácidamente.

Todos empezaron a salir lentamente. Snape se acercó a la puerta, dispuesto a salir pero notó que Evans no había salido todavía, cuando la mayoría de sus amigas ya lo habían hecho. _'Me pregunto… donde podrá estar? Espera, no, no Severus, a ti que te importa donde puede estar la sangre-sucia esa?'_. Aun así Snape volteó su mirada en dirección a la clase y vio que McGonagall estaba hablando con Evans. Aparentemente Evans le estaba contando de la broma de Potter. McGonagall se veía muy seria y simplemente asentía con la cabeza. _"Evans… no entiendo cómo es que te dejas de Potter… idiota ese, cómo puede tratar así a las mujeres.. aunque eres una sangre-sucia no puedo evitar sentir compasión por ti.. oh vamos … de verdad es compasión? NO. Es lástima… así es.." _pensó Snape mientras miraba detenidamente a Evans: tenía el ceño fruncido, hablaba muy rápido, con esos labios tan bellos, rojos y carnosos.. _'No.. esto no me está pasando a mí_..' pensó Snape mientras cerraba los ojos levemente. De repente sintió como si algo lo hubiera punzado en la cabeza. Abrió los ojos. Giró su cabeza. Potter lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. Snape le mandó una mirada de veneno puro, luego le sonrió hipócritamente y salió de la clase dejando a Potter desconcertado. 

__________

Notes:

THANKS TO ALL REVIEWERS! Stranger with my Face, ~*ange noir, diable blanc*~, 

Arabella Figg (I know what logging means.. I waste a lot of time doing It..), Teriyakikat, 

Endrina, Shannon, Menchis (I know who you are!), Katrina Evnas

Hermione: Thanks my fiance!! You are my inpiration for this fanfic, I love you so much! You know you are the genius here… can't do this without you, my lovely witch! 

Vicky Riddle: Gracias por firmar! Intenté que Snape dijera muy seguido "estúpido" *doble suspiro…*.. a propósito, Harry diciendo malas palabras al frente de Mrs. Wealey? Es algo difícil de ver, jeje! 

W&m_law: Thanks for the review! Keep the good work!

Nimph: Necesito de ese toque romántico que tienes con tu historia! Gracias por firmar!


	4. Capítulo IV

Hola ****

Hola! Al fin después de hacerlos esperar tanto tiempo…. el capítulo 4! ^__^

Quiero agradecer profundamente a mi familia en "Sociales" de Harrymania por leer mi fanfic e insistir en este capítulo.

GRACIAS!

Mientras lo escribía pensaba en ustedes, así que de verdad espero les agrade!

También quiero darle las gracias a Raquel (Hey brasilian-slow-girl, that was a good name!) Nimph (por esos reviews tan lindos) y my lovely Hermione (mi compañera del fanfic xxx) por sus ideas y apoyo constante, gracias! ^__^

Atengan en cuenta que los libros de Harry los he leído en inglés así que depronto hay expresiones que no concuerdan.

Ahora a leer!

Era el gran día, cuando él podría probarse a si mismo. Se encontraba nervioso, ya que no era el tipo de personas que hacía bromas, y tenía que aceptar el hecho de que cada vez que intentaba hacer una fallaba inevitablemente, sin mencionar también que las pocas veces que lo había intentado terminaba causando estragos. 

Se le hacía difícil concentrarse en el plato de comida que tenía al frente, en unas horas estaría preparando la poción para la broma a Pettigrew. Aun así sintió un poco de alivio, ya que a él solo le tocaba hacer la poción, tema en el que indiscutiblemente era el mejor. Malfoy y los demás se encargarían del momento y la forma para suministrarle la poción a Pettigrew, así que si por alguna razón los descubrían, él no iba a estar en la escena.

Pero el solo hecho de pensar que algo saliera mal le causaba dolor en el estomago y hacía que la comida que estaba consumiendo en ese momento bajara lentamente por su esófago. Después de un buen rato terminó de cenar, se levantó de la mesa acompañado por sus amigos y salió del Gran Hall dirigiéndose a la sala común de Slytherin.

"Muchachos, esta es nuestra noche" dijo Higgs en tono bromista, mientras posaba su brazo sobre los hombros de Malfoy. 

"Tú lo has dicho" dijo Malfoy, haciendo un esfuerzo por librarse del brazo de Higgs. "Esto va a ser divertido" añadió con una expresión de lejanía en sus ojos. 

Entraron a la sala común de Slytherin. Varios estudiantes se encontraban fuera de sus habitaciones, desde alumnos de primer hasta séptimo año, fuera hablando, haciendo sus deberes ó simplemente descansando.

Se dirigieron al dormitorio de los estudiantes de quinto año. Tenían todo preparado: había un caldero de tamaño mediano, el cual era de tamaño exacto pues no se necesitaba demasiada cantidad de la poción ya que iba a ser suministrada en una adolescente. También tenían, en la parte inferior de un viejo guardarropas, los ingredientes que habían tomado disimuladamente del estante para estudiantes en la clase de pociones del día anterior. 

Sacaron cuidadosamente los ingredientes y los colocaron encima de la cama de Bletchey, ya que se encontraba más cerca del guardarropa. 

"Qué hora es?" preguntó Snape.

"Nueve y media" respondió Malfoy. Luego dirigiéndose al grupo, preguntó "Creen que ya debemos empezar a hacer la poción?"

"Opino que debe ser así, ya que hay que dejar que se espese" dijo Snape, pasando su mirada por los ingredientes.

"Existe un problema" dijo Higgs tímidamente.

"Cuál?" preguntó Malfoy cortamente.

"Recuerdan.. "empezó a decir Higgs, pero se detuvo por un instante. Notó que todos sus amigos lo miraban fríamente, entonces dijo en una voz baja. "Recuerdan qué nos hacen falta algunos ingredientes?" concluyó Higgs, su rostro completamente pálido.

"QUÉ?" preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo. 

"MALDICIÓN, LO OLVIDAMOS!" gritó Malfoy. "Patrick, eres un idiota… Cómo es que hasta ahora lo mencionas?!" 

"Mierda Malfoy, acabo de revisar el papel con la poción y hasta ahora acabo de acordarme" le siseó Higgs en respuesta. 

"Todos tenemos la culpa, y si no se callan ustedes dos, van a llamar la atención" dijo Snape amargamente. _'Por qué me toca siempre con estos imbéciles?'_ se preguntó Snape, mientras posaba sus manos sobres las sienes, ya que sentía que un dolor se incrementaba rápidamente en su cabeza. 

"Qué ingredientes hacen falta?" preguntó Malfoy, después de unos tensos segundos, respirando fuertemente por la nariz.

Higgs tomó la lista en sus manos; la revisó pasando su dedo sobre cada ingrediente, deteniéndose en cada uno para verificar si estaban o no sobre la cama. 

"Son sólo dos.." dijo finalmente, con una expresión de alivio. " Cola de una manta raya y sangre de una vacante"

"Sangre de qué?" preguntó Bletchey confundido.

"Vacante… es una criatura que se encuentra en Grecia, ignorante" le respondió Snape impacientemente. Bletchey sólo lo miró fríamente.

"Bueno no importa lo que sea, lo importante es que tenemos que conseguirla en estos momentos.. " dijo Malfoy irritado.

"Imagino que habrá sangre de esa cosa y la cola de la otra cosa en la oficina de Howe" dijo Higgs inciertamente.

"Claro que los debe haber, por lo general los magos especialistas en pociones tienen una oficina en la cual almacenan en la parte del fondo todos los ingredientes que son difíciles de encontrar, junto con los ingredientes de las pociones complejas…… Se almacenan en un solo estante todos los miembros similares….. es decir piernas con piernas, brazos con brazos…" hubo una pausa, un momento de silencio. "Así que supongo que todo tipo de sangre debe estar junta en un solo estante. La oficina de Howe debe ser de ese estilo, así que _el que vaya_ _a traer los ingredientes_ tiene que ir hasta el fondo de su oficina" concluyó Snape mientras todos lo miraban con asombro.

"Có--cómo sabes eso?" le preguntó Malfoy sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

"Cualquier persona lo sabe-- bueno cualquier persona que tenga _cultura general_ " respondió Snape, una sonrisa hipócrita puesta en su rostro. 

Malfoy le iba a responder Snape pero Bletchley se le adelantó. 

"Teniendo esa información tenemos que escoger quién va a buscar los ingredientes" dijo, mirando fijamente a Snape.

"Hey.. no me mires a mí, yo solo hago la poción… eso es todo" dijo Snape con el ceño fruncido.

"Exactamente.. tu _solo _haces la poción" le dijo Malfoy irónicamente. "Quién vota por que Severus traiga los ingredientes?"

"Yo" dijo Higgs automáticamente.

"Y yo" dijo Bletchey evadiendo la mirada de Snape.

"Parece que te toca ir _Sev… _ya que yo también voto para que _tú_ vayas por los ingredientes restantes" le dijo Malfoy, colocando solemnemente su mano sobre el hombro de Snape. 

"Esperen un segundo… y por qué no van ustedes?" preguntó Snape furioso.

"Porque nosotros ya conseguimos los otros ingredientes" le respondió Malfoy tranquilamente. "Sabes que Crabbe esta en el ala hospital después de que intentó montar ese pegaso en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, y Goyle le va a hacer compañía esta noche. Además así se encontraran acá, ambos son muy estúpidos y arruinarían todo"

Snape no sabía qué hacer… todo apuntaba a que él era el único que podía ir. Malfoy tenía un poco de razón. Aunque si lo descubrían estaría en serios problemas. Por otro lado la imagen de Pettigrew siendo controlado por ellos rondaba por su cabeza cada segundo. 

"Lo haré" dijo Snape firme y venenosamente.

"Ese es mi _Sev!_ " exclamó Malfoy sarcásticamente, con un tono agudo de voz.

Tuvieron que esperar cerca de 4 horas para que la sala común estuviera libre y Snape pudiera salir tranquilamente. El momento había llegado y cada uno de sus amigos le daba consejo.

"Por ningún motivo dejes que te coja estúpido vigilante de Pringle, entiendes?" le susurró Higgs.

"Verifica antes si la oficina de Howe tiene un hechizo que evita la entrada de extraños" le dijo Malfoy mientras le daba un masaje en los hombros.

"Ya se.. no tienen que decírmelo.. y quítate de encima Lucius, tus masajes me están matando" le dijo Snape entre dientes.

Bletchey asomó su cabeza por la puerta del dormitorio por última vez. Nadie se encontraba afuera y salió con una última frase de ánimo por parte de Malfoy ("Buena suerte.. y sino regresas con los ingredientes, te verás en serios problemas").

Después de atravesar nerviosamente la sala común, Snape salió al frío corredor. Afortunadamente la oficina de Howe se encontraba cerca de la sala común de Slytherin ya que ambos sitios se encontraban por el lado de las mazmorras. 

Varias antorchas con las que iluminaban los corredores se encontraban apagadas, así que Snape se vio obligado a conjurar luz con su varita. 

Caminó sigilosamente por el pasillo, dando pasos suaves y al mismo oyendo cuidadosamente a su alrededor, cerciorándose de que nadie se acercara. Después de diez minutos, a los que a él se les hizo una eternidad, llegó a la oficina de Howe.

Intentó abrir la puerta, pero tal y como lo había sospechado, Howe había pasado seguro por ella, además de que le había puesto un hechizo.

"Bien.. espero que esto funcione.. _Alomohora _" susurró Snape y un suave "click" le indicó a Snape que el seguro había sido removido. 

Al abrirla suavemente la puerta hizo un chirrido. Snape se sobresaltó y haciendo un pensamiento rápido, murmuró "_Quietus_". Abrió un poco más la puerta y para alivio de Snape no volvió a chirriar. No podía creerlo, el primer paso en su plan y había tenido éxito. Sentía ansiedad, nervios, adrenalina, todo al mismo tiempo. 

Entró a la oficina de Howe. Había todo tipo de cosas que a los ojos de cualquier persona eran repugnantes, pero Snape lo encontraba fascinante. Pasó sus manos sobre un frasco que contenía un líquido verde viscoso. Tomó cuidadosamente el frasco y tuvo la tentación de llevárselo consigo _'Si te tuviera podría conquistar el mundo.._' pensó Snape maliciosamente. _'Tantos ingredientes…. vaya….. Qué clase de poción no podría hacer? Esto es fascinante…. Cómo me gustaría que Evans compartiera mis gustos'_.

El frasco se le deslizó de las manos pero antes de que pudiera caer al suelo Snape musitó "Accio" y el frasco volvió a sus manos.

__

'EVANS?! Por qué ella? Severus….Qué fue eso? No, no. La poción. Pettigrew. Recuerda la broma, la poción, los ingredientes, la maldita poción. Diablos…. Qué hace Evans en tu cabeza a las 12 de la noche? Tengo que apurarme..' pensó Snape, su corazón palpitando rápidamente.

"Muy bien… la cola de una manta raya.. debe estar donde Howe guarda los ingredientes provenientes de animales marinos y que sean usado para pociones peligrosas…" susurró silenciosamente Snape para si mismo.

Tal y como lo había pensado, en el segundo estante en la parte izquierda de la oficina se encontraba la cola de la manta raya, en un frasco grueso y grande. Lo examinó cuidadosamente y forzó el frasco dentro del bolsillo de su túnica.

Ahora le faltaba la sangre de la vacante. _'Debe estar al fondo de la oficina' _pensó Snape caminando lentamente hacia la parte más oscura del lugar. Justo en el último estante se encontraba todo tipo de sangre, de las criaturas y animales más inimaginables. En su parte alta, había un pequeño frasco con un líquido plateado. En la cara anterior tenía un pequeño papel que decía _"Cuidado: Sangre de Vacante" _en escritura apenas visible. Snape murmuró _"Accio.." _y el frasco levitó hasta llegar exactamente a las manos de Snape.

Era el momento de partir, había conseguido con éxito los dos ingredientes sorpresivamente sin levantar sospecha. Se sentía orgulloso, hasta ahora todo había salido como lo había pensado.

Pero aun cuando era tiempo de marcharse, Snape se quedó en la oficina admirando todas las cosas extrañas que lo rodeaban. Muchos de los ingredientes que se encontraban allí él los conocía, pero habían otros que simplemente no podría suponer su existencia.

Habían pasado unos minutos cuando Snape escuchó ruidos en el corredor de afuera. Se sobresaltó e intentó colocar el delgado frasco con la sangre dentro de su bolsillo, mas no pudo ya que en él había puesto el frasco con la cola de la manta raya.

__

'Maldición, tengo que salir de aquí' pensó Snape apresuradamente. Salió lo más rápido que pudo de la oficina cerrando la puerta bruscamente. _'Por qué ahora cuando todo iba bien?'_ pensó mientras apresuraba su paso hacia la sala común de Slytherin. Pero lo que escuchó lo hizo parar en seco: eran pasos. Alguien se dirigía y venia de la dirección de la sala común. _'Será Lucius ó alguno de ellos? No lo creo.. ellos me hubieran dicho y serían más cuidadosos… diablos. Qué hago? Qué hago?' _Snape notó una armadura a su costado y se escondió detrás de ella. Estaba respirando rápidamente, el corazón se le iba a salir, estaba sudando como nunca lo había hecho. Sentía hasta ganas de ir al baño. Los pasos se acercaban más rápidamente y justo hacia su dirección _'No…. me.. puedo…. delatar… calma… Severus… no… respires' _

Pero había algo mal, por más esfuerzos que él hiciera su varita aun seguía encendida. Snape se percato de eso, susurró lo más suavemente que pudo _"Nox"_ y la luz de su varita desapareció. 

__

'Imbécil.. eres un idiota! Lo vas a arruinar todo, para mañana estarás suspendido…' pensó Snape, mientras la persona que se acercaba hacia él encendía su varita.

__

'Mierda, mierda, mierda! Si es Howe seguro me cuelga de los testículos!' pensó Snape_. _Vio la luz de la varita de la otra persona acercarse a once, diez, siete pies… ahora estaba allí, justo en frente de él. Se detuvo, alzó su varita iluminada, revelando el rostro de la persona más inesperada en esos momentos: _Evans._

"Sn---Snape?" preguntó ella inciertamente.

Snape sintió que su alma se escapaba y volvía de nuevo a su cuerpo. 

"Mujer---me---has---dado---tú---Howe---tú---un---susto---" alcanzó a decir Snape sin aire, una mano apretando el frasco con la sangre y la otra sobre su frente.

"Qué demonios haces aquí?" susurró Evans.

Snape después de unos instantes pudo recuperar su aliento. "No te incumbe…" le dijo tajantemente.

Era una escena muy extraña, él detrás de una armadura y Evans frente a él, su varita iluminando su rostro angelical.

Ella lo miró detenidamente. Luego notó que Snape llevaba algo en su mano.

"Qué eso que tienes ahí?" preguntó ella apuntando hacia el frasco con el líquido plateado.

"Nada" dijo Snape tratando de apartarlo de su vista, mientras salía de detrás de la armadura.

"No me mientas" rugió Evans, mientras arrebataba bruscamente el frasco de las manos de Snape.

"Dámelo…." le siseó Snape venenosamente.

Pero ella lo ignoró. Estaba leyendo la etiqueta del frasco con sus ojos verdes abiertos como pelotas de ping-pong.

"Sangre de una vacante?" preguntó Evans inciertamente. "Para qué necesitas eso? Puedes meterte en problemas. El ministerio de la magia tiene prohibido el uso de este líquido a personas corrientes. Además es comúnmente usado en pociones de magia negra y altamente peligrosas….." 

Snape no sabia qué hacer. Si hubiera sido otro estudiante seguramente no hubiera sabido qué era y ya le hubiera devuelto el frasco sin hacer muchas preguntas. Pero no. Era Evans. 

__

'Estupida sabelotodo…' pensó Snape ácidamente.

"Severus--" empezó a decir Evans. _'Severus? Me llamo Severus.. Oh, no puedo creerlo.... pero eso qué te importa? Tú no debes llamarla Lily'_ pero su pensamiento lo abandonó al ver que Evans seguía hablando.

"--por ningún motivo vas a usar esto para una poción…."

Snape no respondió.

"Es magia negra, contra las reglas del colegio… es _ilegal_ " remarcó Evans. "No se lo que vas a hacer, pero por andar fuera de tu sala común a horas de la madrugada, me temo que debo restarle 5 puntos a Slytherin"

"Qué?! De qué demo--" pero Snape no terminó la pregunta al ver una insignia con una _P_ plateada sobre la túnica de Evans. Sintió su estómago dar un revuelco. _Lily Evans era prefecta._

"Te lo advierto.. la próxima vez será peor" dijo ella en tono amenazador.

"Sinceramente no te entiendo… le quitas puntos a Slytherin cuando tú también estás fuera de tu sala común?" dijo Snape tratando de leer la expresión de Evans.

Snape notó que las mejillas de Evans se tornaban de un color escarlata. 

"No tengo por qué darte explicaciones" dijo ella furtivamente.

Snape alzó su ceja. "Seriamos dos los que estaríamos en problemas.. no lo crees?"

Evans lo miró a los ojos, esos ojos negros profundos. Después de un momento de duda habló.

"Esta bien…. vi que la puerta de mi sala común se abría sola, como _si alguien invisible la estuviera abriendo_" se detuvo y miró a su alrededor cerciorándose que nadie estuviese por ahí. "Luego decidí salir a investigar…. Pasee los corredores por unos minutos.. me acerqué a la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin, pero no vi nada sospechoso…. Decidí regresar, pero luego vi una luz.. supongo que era tu varita… tuve mis dudas, pero al ver que te intentaste esconder detrás de la armadura supe que era un estudiante.. ningún profesor estaría por los corredores a estas horas de la noche, menos escondido detrás de una armadura" concluyó Evans pensativamente. Luego en tono burlón añadió "Vaya si que eres un tonto para esto Severus.."

"Mira quien habla.. supón por un instante que hubiera sido un profesor" le respondió Snape fríamente.

Aun así Evans le sonrió. "Pero no fue así…. además yo tenía buenas razones para estar husmeando…. pero _tú _no…." dijo Evans mirándolo con aire superior.

"Y supongo que si te digo puede ayudar en algo a levantarte los ánimos por el incidente de tu ensayo de aritmancia" le dijo Snape a modo de insulto.

Evans dejó de sonreír y agachó su cabeza indignamente.

"Lo.. siento…" le dijo Snape tiernamente.

"Esta bien…" le respondió Evans haciendo un esfuerzo por no llorar, aun mirando hacia el suelo.

Snape no sabía qué hacer. Tenía que regresar a la sala común de Slytherin. Por otro lado había insultado a Evans y no la podía dejar allí sola. No sabia cómo tratar a las mujeres, siempre que intentaba ser amable con una, terminaba por insuntarla.

"Sí es para una poción, pero no creo que vaya a funcionar" dijo Snape repentinamente. "Podrías darme el frasco?"

"No puedo…. te meterías en problemas" le respondió Evans calmadamente.

"Desde cuando te importo?" le preguntó Snape antes de que pudiera detenerse. Evans lo miró asombrada. Abrió su boca para contestar pero Snape le dijo:

"No tienes por qué responderme.. después de todo se la respuesta.. a nadie le importo….vamos, te acompañaré hasta tu sala común"

Evans decidió permanecer callada mientras marchaba junto con en dirección a la sala común de Gryffindor. 

No les tomó mucho tiempo en llegar. Snape se sentía muy cansado y aparentemente Evans también.

"Me voy, he gastado mi tiempo acá…. además tienes que decir la contraseña de tu casa para entrar" dijo Snape mientras miraba fijamente a la Dama Gorda dormir. 

Se marchó sin decir palabra, pero cuando se encontraba a unos pies de Evans, él la escuchó decir "Gracias, Severus".

Snape se detuvo. Luego de un momento de duda, decidió seguir su paso sin voltear a mirar atrás, dando la impresión de que no le importaba lo que había sucedido. Pero si le importaba, y mucho.

Al regreso no le importó si Howe ó el viejo Pringle lo descubrían, lo cual no sucedió. Evans tenía razón: se estaba arriesgando de una manera estúpida a ser castigado, por una broma que no sabía si iba a resultar. Además se estaba jugando con magia negra, la magia prohibida, la que no se puede practicar. 

"_Serpiente azul _" susurró amargamente Snape al llegar a la sala común.

Atravesó la sala común sin importarle si hacia ruido o no. Llegó al dormitorio de quinto año y abriendo la puerta súbitamente, Malfoy, Higgs y Bletchey se amontonaron sobre él.

"Conseguiste los ingredientes?" le preguntó Higgs apresuradamente.

"Por qué tardaste tanto?" dijo Malfoy entredientes.

"Donde están los ingredientes?" volvió a preguntar Higgs.

Hubo una pausa. Snape mirándolos a todos fijamente dijo en un tono calmado:

"Me demoré buscando la cola de la manta raya…." metió su mano en el bolsillo de su túnica, sacó el frasco con el contenido de la cola de la manta raya y lo arrojó sobre la cama. "Howe no tiene sangre de vacante…." mintió Snape. "Ustedes verán qué hacen con los ingredientes… ya he cumplido mi parte"

Y con estas palabras Snape salió del dormitorio a pasar el resto de la noche en una silla al lado de la chimenea de la sala común de Slytherin. 

****

Any comment at all? Leave a review! 

And thanks to all reviewers! 


	5. Capítulo V

Severus, Severus, como me caes bien…

****

Severus, Severus, como me caes bien…. Lastima que no puedas hacer bromas…. Veo a Snape como alguien solitario, con un pasado muy triste y así es como realmente me siento acerca de el. Siguiendo la recomendación de Alexis, un poco de presente y pasado….

****

"Capitulo 5"

Snape abrió sus ojos. Paso su mano sobre su frente. Estaba sudando. Esta vez estaba seguro que tenia fiebre. Miro a su alrededor y recordó que se encontraba en la soledad de su oficina. Estiro sus brazos y se levanto de su sillón. Se paseo por su oficina varias veces. Sentía su respiración y su pulso acelerado. 

Decidió que era hora de irse a dormir, los ensayos podían esperar. Pero antes de que fuera a su habitación decidió regresar a su escritorio. Se coloco detrás de este, se agacho y saco del bolsillo de su túnica una llave dorada, con apariencia de nueva como si no la hubieran usado durante a;os. Abrió al gaveta inferior izquierda: adentro había una caja hecha en cobre con zafiros incrustados. La tomo delicadamente en sus manos, se sentó sobre el piso frío de piedra y con la misma llave con la que había abierto al gaveta, abrió el cofre. 

Adentro se encontraba algo perfectamente acomodado y envuelto en un pañuelo de seda negra. Miro a su alrededor, como si se estuviera cerciorando que estuviese completamente solo. Desenvolvió el pañuelo cuidadosamente. Sobre la palma de su mano cayo un frasco pequeño y delgado con una sustancia plateada adentro, una etiqueta sobre el recipiente que decía _"Sangre de vacante"._ Snape lo levanto a la altura de sus ojos negros, esos ojos negros profundos y tristes: contemplo el frasco de cristal durante minutos. Luego instintivamente lo acaricio y lo beso. Apretó el frasco contra su pecho, cerro sus ojos y tuvo ese loco deseo de abrirlo. Aun así decidió no hacerlo. Sentía como si fuese a deshonrar a…

"Lily…" susurro Snape tristemente, aun con sus ojos cerrados.

Abrió sus ojos, se levanto lenta y vacilantemente, mientras colocaba el frasco con el pañuelo y el cofre sobre su escritorio descuidadamente.

Se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación que se encontraba al fondo de su oficina. Al llegar abrió la puerta cuidadosamente.

Adentro se encontraba una pequeña sala con un comedor, un ba;o en la parte izquierda, una chimenea y un minibar en una esquina. Al lado derecho de la habitación había una cortina. Mas que una habitación era un pequeño apartamento. Su refugio, donde nadie lo podía molestar.

Snape paso de largo y abrió la cortina bruscamente rebelando su habitación. Era una habitación amplia, en el centro tenia su cama, suficiente para que cupieran cuatro personas. A cada lado de la cama su respectivas mesas de noche, una la cual sostenía una lampara que producía luz de un liquido extraño. 

Tenia también un escritorio, el cual tenia un tintero, una pluma y un simple pergamino sin nada escrito. Sobre el escritorio tenia una especia de espejo inmenso el cual reflejaba las afueras de Hogwarts ya que la habitación de Snape no tenia ventanas.

Se despojo de su túnica y se coloco su camisa para dormir. Se acostó en su cama, coloco su brazo sobre su frente y casi al instante se quedo dormido.

Era de las pociones mas difíciles que Dumbledore amablemente le había asignado hacer. A su alrededor tenia abiertos cinco libros gordos con las pociones mas complicadas. 

Leyó un fragmento de un libro y coloco el ingrediente que indicaba. Paso la hoja de otro libro y coloco otro ingrediente. La poción empezó a desprender un humo muy denso que escasamente lo dejaba leer los libros. Estaba tan concentrado que no se había percatado que alguien tocaba la puerta del salón de pociones.

"Profesor Snape, puedo entrar?!" pregunto la persona del otro lado de la puerta.

"Siga!" grito Snape enfadado. "Las clases se terminaron hace una hora, quien es?" pregunto Snape furioso tratando de ver la silueta de la persona por medio del humo. Alcanzo a divisar que era un mujer y su tono agudo lo confirmaba.

"Profesor, es que no logro conseguir hacer una poción y me preguntaba si usted me podría ayudar" dijo la chica tímidamente.

"Un momento.." siseo Snape mientras tapaba la poción con la tapa del caldero.

Al taparla el humo dejo de salir y Snape pudo ver quien era la persona. Al principio penso que era la sangre-sucia Granger pero esos ojos grandes, verdes y hermosos como las esmeraldas, le confirmaron que la chica no era Granger.

"Lily..?" pregunto Snape inciertamente.

"Severus, cuanto tiempo sin vernos" le respondió ella.

"Que sucedió? Como es posible?" pregunto Snape asombrado. Era Lily Evans, enfrente de el, joven, de unos 17 a;os, bella como siempre había sido.

Snape se acerco a Evans, se detuvo a una pulgada de ella, mirándola a sus ojos, buscando una explicación.

"No te alegra verme?" pregunto ella dulcemente.

"Como hiciste para regresar a la vida? Una poción no pudo haber sido…" dijo Snape afónico. 

Evans le sonrío y se acerco aun mas a Snape. El la abrazo por la cintura fuertemente: no iba a permitir que la apartaran de el.

Permanecieron abrazados por unos segundos pero cuando Snape se separo vio que Evans ya no lo miraba a el, sino que estaba interesada en algo que se encontraba detrás de Snape.

Snape giro y se encontró frente a frente con un animal: un antílope el cual a pesar de que es difícil adivinar hacia donde apuntaba la pupila del animal, Snape estaba seguro que estaba mirando a Evans.

Sin una palabra Evans se aparto de Snape y se acerco al antílope acariciando al animal por la cabeza, permitiendo que el animal le lamiera las mejillas.

"Lily… este animal puede ser peligroso—" pero antes de que Snape pudiera decir una palabra mas, Evans se estaba montando sobre el lomo del antílope.

Evans le dio una suave caricia y el antílope empezó a galopar. El animal salto sobre el caldero de Snape haciendo que la poción, la cual había preparado con tanto esmero, se regara por todo el suelo del salón de clase.

El animal salto por una ventana, la cual según Snape recordara nunca había estado allí.

"Ventana…? Lily, no te vayas!" grito Snape mientras se dirigía precipitadamente a la ventana. Se asomo por ella y vio al antílope caer con Evans sobre el, como si se hubiesen lanzado desde la torre mas alta de Hogwarts. _'No es posible… si estoy en las mazmorras' _penso Snape confundido.

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo Snape coloco un pie sobre el marco de la ventana y con el otro se impulso, dispuesto a dejarse caer. Pero antes de que cayera volteo su mirada en dirección a la clase y vio a Evans parada en el mismo sitio donde había estado parada hacia unos instantes. Intento devolverse pero sus fuerzas le fallaron, tambaleándose y dejándose caer al vacío.

No veía nada, ni a Evans ni a animal, absolutamente nada. Simplemente caía en una bruma oscura. De repente vio algo negro en el fondo. Snape esforzó sus ojos y vio lo que creía al principio eran millones de rocas. Pero esas rocas se movieron. El miedo de Snape se incremento al ver que las rocas tomaban las forma de un dragón. 

El dragón se levanto, vio a Snape y lanzo una flama de fuego que por poco lo quema. Hacia mucho calor y el dragón seguía lanzando fuego en todas las direcciones. Snape empezó a caer mas rápidamente, el calor cada vez mas fuerte, tanto dentro como por fuera de su cuerpo, iba a chocarse contra las garras del dragón, suplico porque pasara cualquier cosa, iba a morir, penso en Evans, solo en Evans.

"Nooo!" grito Snape mientras se agarraba su pecho. 

El corazón le palpitaba rápida y fuertemente, como si se le fuese a salir por la boca. Su camisa de dormir estaba mojada en sudor al igual que las sabanas. Estaba agitado y por mas que tomaba respiros hondos y lentos no lograba calmarse.

Miro al espejo que reflejaba los alrededores de Hogwarts, el cielo estaba teñido con rayos rojos y amarillos lo cual le indico que estaba amaneciendo.

Torpemente intento alcanzar su reloj en su mesa de noche derecha para verificar la hora. En un intento por coger el reloj, Snape tumbo accidentalmente al suelo con su brazo un vaso con vino.

"Mierda…" dijo mientras agarraba su varita la cual se encontraba al lado de su almohada. "_Reparo_" dijo y los fragmentos del vaso de unieron. "_Virgardum Leviosa_" y el vaso levito hasta la mesa, colocándose de nuevo en su sitio.

Su corazón ya no estaba tan agitado como hacia unos segundos. Agarro cuidadosamente el reloj y miro la hora: 5:47 am. 

No sentía ganas de volverse a dormir y tener otra pesadilla. Decidió levantarse, bañarse, vestirse e ir al Gran Hall.

Salió de su habitación y se metió a bañar. 

Abrió las llaves de la bañera, de las cuales salía agua hirviendo. Después de que la bañera se lleno, Snape se metió lentamente dejándose llevar por el vapor y agua caliente que acariciaban su piel. Se sumergió casi completamente, a excepción de su cabeza. Se echo agua en la cara con la esperanza que la fiebre se fuera.

Se termino de ba;ar, envolvió su cuerpo en una toalla y se dirigió a su habitación. Se coloco encima de su ropa interior una túnica negra como siempre. No acostumbraba a llevar nada mas por debajo, como era costumbre vieja de magos.

Salió de su pequeño apartamento para entrar a su oficina. Estuvo apunto de salir cuando vio el frasco con la sangre de vacante sobre su escritorio.

__

'Que idiota soy… que descuidado…' penso mientras agarraba el frasco y se lo metía al bolsillo.

Salió precipitadamente de su oficina y camino aceleradamente por los corredores. Chequeo de nuevo la hora: 6:15 a.m. _'Seguramente ningún mocoso ha llegado a desayunar, así que estaré solo… mejor para mi' _penso con alivio.

Al llegar al Gran Hall noto que estaba casi vacío excepto por una persona: Albus Dumbledore.

__

'Acaso no duerme?' se pregunto Snape mientras caminaba hacia la mesa de profesores.

Se sentó un puesto a la derecha de Dumbledore.

"Buenos días Director" dijo Snape como usualmente decía todas las mañanas.

"Buenos días Severus… te levantaste temprano hoy es lo que veo?" pregunto' Dumbledore gentilmente.

"Si.." le respondió Snape vagamente mientras servia comida en su plato.

"Un día especial?" volvió a preguntar Dumbledore.

"No señor.." respondió Snape tajantemente.

Ambos hombres desayunaron en silencio. Después de media hora Snape se levanto.

"Tengo cosas que hacer señor, si no le incomoda" dijo Snape, aunque sabia perfectamente que solo tenia que corregir los ensayos restantes de quinto ano.

"Vaya hasta en domingo trabajas!" exclamo Dumbledore jovialmente. Snape frunció el ce;o.

"Entiendo que tienes que hacer cosas… por cierto Severus, deberías ver a Madam Pomfrey, te noto agitado y muy pálido" continuo diciendo Dumbledore.

"Yo veré que hago, señor" le dijo Snape dirigiéndose a la puerta del Gran Hall.

Era el tipo de mañanas que Snape odiaba, el tipo de mañanas que se quiere estar solo pero por uno que otro motivo no se puede. Esta escena se había repetido una y otra vez para su disgusto. Le recordaba entonces la macana siguiente después de que Evans lo había descubierto tomando la sangre de vacante…

Se encontraba agotado. Le dolía sus brazos, sus piernas, la cabeza y la espalda. Sentía sus párpados extremadamente pesados, como si estuviesen hechos de plomo. Con dificultad abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue un candelabro verde que colgaba justo encima de el. Miro a su alrededor. Se encontraba solo y el fuego de la chimenea estaba extinto.

Lentamente se levanto de la silla donde había pasado toda la noche. Miro su reloj: marcaban las 6am en punto por lo tanto sus compañeros de casa se encontraban durmiendo. Decidió irse a desayunar: no le importaba si todavía los elfos no habían arreglado las mesas de las casas o si desayunaba solo, quería estar en cualquier sitio excepto en la Sala Común de Slytherin.

Deseaba olvidar lo sucedido la noche anterior. El sabia perfectamente que era un idiota, nada bromista, fracasado, sin nadie que se preocupara con el, controlado e influenciado por sus amigos. Sentía rabia, su orgullo estaba lastimado, no quería saber de nadie. Pero sus pensamientos lo abandonaron al ver que repentinamente se encontraba al frente de la puerta del Gran Hall. Había salido de su Sala Común y caminado por los corredores, absorto en sus pensamientos. 

La abrió y sin mirar a su alrededor se dirigió a la mesa de su casa.

Se sentó en la silla donde acostumbraba siempre a sentarse y sorpresivamente apareció comida al frente de el. Tomo unos huevos cocidos, un poco de pan integral y jugo de calabaza. Se encontraba comiendo su desayuno cuando escucho una voz detrás de el.

"Severus.. por que tan solo?" dijo la voz. 

Snape se sobresalto. _'Si era Evans? Peor, si era Howe?'_ penso Snape precipitadamente. Volteo su cabeza y se encontró con no otro que Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts, máxima autoridad de Hogwarts. Snape intento calmarse y evitar que sus manos empezaran a sudar.

"Por que tan solo?" repitió Dumbledore gentilmente.

"Decidí levantarme temprano, señor" mintió Snape.

"Un día especial?" pregunto Dumbledore, sus ojos brillando.

"No.." respondió Snape vagamente, mientras Dumbledore lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, como si tratara de leer su mente.

Dumbledore le sonrío. "Discúlpame, pero tengo que regresar a mi mesa, algunos profesores deben estar por llegar"

Snape vio a Dumbledore dirigirse a la mesa de profesores, sentarse y darle una ultima sonrisa a Snape.

'_Debo salir de aquí y pronto'_ penso Snape mientras de apresuraba a consumir todo su desayuno.

Al terminar se levanto rápidamente de su silla y se dirigió a la puerta del Gran Hall sin mirar a Dumbledore, no quería saber la expresión que llevaba en ese momento. Se preocupo al pensar donde debía ir ya que no quería encontrarse con Malfoy y los demás. Penso ir al ala hospital para ver a Goyle, pero cambio de idea: _'Estoy desesperado.. pero no es para tanto..'_ penso mientras se disponía a abrir la puerta del Gran Hall. Pero antes de que pudiera abrirla, antes de que pudiera siquiera tocar la puerta, súbitamente alguien la abrió del otro lado.

__

'Que no sea Evans..' suplico Snape, pero se encontró cara a cara con Malfoy, seguido por Higgs, Bletchey y Crabbe.

Todos permanecieron en silencio hasta que Malfoy hablo.

"Severus.. respecto a lo de ayer—"

"Cállate, Dumbledore esta adentro" susurro Snape.

Malfoy se puso de puntas y miro por encima de Snape. Efectivamente Dumbledore estaba adentro y se encontraba mirando curiosamente la escena en la puerta.

"Me voy cambiar de ropa… nos vemos después" dijo Snape mientras pasaba por enfrente del grupo y se alejaba de ellos rápidamente…

Snape se detuvo al frente de su oficina. Iba a entrar pero las palabras de Dumbledore le retumbaban en la mente. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al ala hospital.

Una vez allí Madam Pomfrey se apresuro en curarlo de su fiebre, sin hacer muchas preguntas.

"Profesore Snape, siga… le pasa algo? Pero claro esta pálido…" dijo la enfermera para si misma, cuando entro Snape al ala hospital.

"Es una estupidez.. simplemente fiebre.."

"No diga mas, siga y acuéstese en la cama siguiente a la del Profesor Lupin" dijo Madam Pomfrey. "Siga siga…"

Snape vacilantemente se sentó sobre la cama.

"Vaya Severus estas pálido…. Algo que te molesta?" pregunto Lupin el cual se encontraba acostado en la cama siguiente a la de Snape.

"No te importa…" le siseo Snape. 

De todas las personas en el mundo era a la ultima que se quería encontrar. Dumbledore había decidido contratar a Lupin a pesar de la oposición por parte de alumnos, padres y profesores y especialmente de el, gracias a que a ese hombre-lobo imbécil perdió la Orden de Merlín.

Pero después de la vuelta de Voldemort, Dumbledore decidió tener cerca de el a las personas de mas confianza, prepararlas y mantenerlas unidas para un posible ataque por parte de Voldemort y sus Death Eaters. Entre esas personas estaban una serie de magos, incluyendo a Lupin y a el, todos reunidos en un grupo llamado "La orden del Fénix".

Es así como Lupin, el fastidioso Lupin esta de vuelta.

Enojado, Snape se quito los zapatos y se acostó en su cama sin siquiera colocarse debajo de las cobijas.

Madam Pomfrey se acerco con una copa en su mano.

"Beba esto, le bajara la fiebre" dijo mientras le pasaba la copa a Snape.

Snape la tomo en sus manos, la olió y la examino.

"Mujer, esta poción me hará dormir…" dijo Snape irritado.

"Y bajar la fiebre" dijo la enfermera, su paciencia llegando al limite. Se retiro a su oficina lanzándole a Snape una mirada severa.

"Tómala Severus, te hará sentir mejor" le dijo Lupin soñolientamente a Snape desde su cama.

"Por que estas aquí? le pregunto Snape, aun irritado.

"Luna llena" respondió Lupin de manera simple.

Snape asintió mientras tomaba el primer sorbo. Al instante sintió que su cabeza le daba vueltas. Se tomo toda la poción en un gran sorbo. Aturdido, acomodo' su cabeza sobre la almohada y quedo profundamente dormido.

****

Gracias por leer ^__^


	6. Capítulo VI

El día comienza perfecto para Snape, pero debido al temperamento de mil demonios que se gasta va a tener un ****

El día comienza perfecto para Snape, pero debido al temperamento de mil demonios que se gasta va a tener un.. cómo decirlo… enfrentamiento, que aunque no deja tan claro como el agua sus pensamientos será un indicio de un nuevo sentimiento que estará creciendo en su corazón

^__^

Ese día fue inolvidable para él, el día el que el llamaría un primer paso, avance o logro, el día en que se dio inicio a una amistad muy bella. Había pensado en _eso_ toda la mañana en su dormitorio en la Sala Común y estaba buscando el momento exacto para hacerlo, pero las cosas se le adelantaron para su felicidad.

"De nuevo me toca contigo…" le dijo amablemente.

"Sí… los trucos de Howe…" le contestó. 

Silencio.

"Y… qué tal la poción?" preguntó ella tentativamente.

"Nada mal, excepto porque faltaba un ingrediente y por lo tanto no se pudo hacer.." dijo Snape irónicamente.

Evans sonrió. "Bueno, es un alivio, evité que te metieras en problemas"

"Sí… te debo la vida…" respondió Snape sarcásticamente, mientras le indicaba a Evans (la cual se encontraba frente a él) que revolviera la poción que estaban haciendo.

"No… no tanto…" le dijo Evans pícaramente.

Snape suprimió una sonrisa.

"Siempre eres así?" preguntó Evans sin poderse contener.

"A qué te refieres? _Así_ como?" preguntó Snape empezándose a molestar.

"Sabes? Tengo la sangre de la vacante acá…" dijo Evans complemente ignorando el comentario de Snape. Introdujo su mano en el bolsillo de la falda del uniforme y sacó el frasquito con la sangre. A Snape se le iluminaron los ojos.

Evans le pasó el frasco por debajo del caldero en el que estaban trabajando. Snape agarró el frasco y accidentalmente la mano de Evans. Ambos se miraron y un cosquilleo recorrió el cuerpo de Snape, luego ese mismo cosquilleo se concentró en uno solo posándose en su estómago y sintió como su color de tez pálido lo abandonaba, reemplazándose por un rojo escarlata.

"La poción.." dijo Evans tontamente, completamente sonrojada.

"Sí.." dijo Snape vagamente mientras simulaba buscar un ingrediente. 

Su corazón iba a mil por hora, temía que Evans pudiera escuchar sus latidos. Acababa de suceder algo glorioso que quedaría grabado en la memoria de Snape por el resto de su vida. 

Después de eso ninguno de los dos se podía concentrar completamente en la clase de pociones. Fueron los segundos en terminar, después de Potter y Black. Evans tenía que aceptar que por más irritantes e inmaduros que eran esos dos, tenían muy buenas notas en el colegio y eran muy inteligentes. 

La clase terminó y de nuevo se escuchó el suspiro de alivio de los estudiantes, en especial los de Gryffindor.

A la salida Snape quería preguntarle _algo_ a Evans, el cómo no importaba, tampoco el cuando y respirando rápidamente salió de la clase de pociones para alcanzar a Evans. Ultimamente Evans había cobrado algo de importancia en su vida, con ese rostro angelical y esa voz tan dulce, esa voz que lo volvía loco, y más cuando Evans estaba enfadada, pero Snape no quería aceptar el hecho de que necesitaba estar junto a ella en todo momento, sea cual fuere las circunstancias.

"Evans…erm…Lily.." dijo Snape nerviosamente cuando la alcanzó al final de la clase.

"Qué pasa?" le dijo ella cálidamente.

"Bueno… Qué te parece si vamos juntos a Hogsmade este fin de semana después del encuentro entre Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw? Es que quiero ver un libro de pociones y quiero que me ayudes a buscarlo…" dijo Snape rápidamente sabiendo que era la mentira más grande su vida, por lo que él recordaba, no había una librería en Hogsmade. Se preguntó en ese instante por qué estaba haciendo esto con la sangre-sucia _'Por qué hago esto? Esta estúpida no me agrada, qué estoy haciendo aquí parado como un imbécil al frente de ella?'_ pero para su sorpresa Evans también respondió rápidamente con una sonrisa.

"A mi también me gustaría ver un libro, nos vemos en Las Tres Escobas a eso de las 7pm?" preguntó Evans como si ya tuviese preparada la pregunta.

"Esta bien" Snape escuchó a si mismo responder, tratando de mantener su voz serena.

Evans se retiró roja como una manzana acompañada de sus amigas. Notó que una de ellas le susurraba algo a Evans en el oído y todas estallaron en un ataque de risa. _'Mujeres, todas son iguales… excepto Evans, ella es especial'_ pensó Snape mientras se dirigía a su próxima clase, una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro.

"Por qué tan feliz?" le preguntó Malfoy media hora después durante la clase de Historia de la Magia.

"Feliz? De qué demonios hablas?" le preguntó Snape fingiendo estar molesto.

"Sev… te conozco bien.." le dijo Malfoy jovialmente. 

"Maldición Lucius, odio que me digas Sev… que homosexual eres" le dijo Snape, mientras sus amigos se reían del comentario, en un intento por evitar que Malfoy le preguntaba sobre su estado anímico. 

A Malfoy pareció no molestare, por el contrario le sonrío a Snape. "Lo ves? Estás feliz…" 

Alguien tocó a Snape en el hombro por detrás. Snape se dio la vuelta y Ffyona, una de sus compañeras de casa le pasó una nota por encima del hombro.

"La manda Patrick" le susurró. Con su mirada Snape buscó a Higgs y lo vio sentado en el último escritorio del salón, haciéndole señas para que leyera la nota. Snape la abrió, decía:

__

A todos:

Hogsmade, 7pm, vamos a intentar entrar a esa casa encantada, quien se une? Si es así apunten su nombre. Pasen la nota a los demás y no dejen que ninguna chica la vea.

Besitos y abrazitos,

Patrick.

Abajo estaban anotados los nombres de Higgs, Malfoy junto con una frase insultante dirigida a Higgs por aquello de los "besitos y cariñitos" Goyle, Crabbe, Warrintong, Bletchey y otros chicos Slytherin.

Snape agarró su pluma y escribió nítidamente "Severus Snape", esperó que la tinta se secara, dobló la nota y la siguió pasando hacia adelante.

Los dos días restantes pasaron rápidamente y Snape se preguntaba si la salida con Evans tendría el efecto de hacer el tiempo volar, seguramente era eso se dijo a si mismo el sábado en la mañana, ya que no encontraba una explicación científica y lógica, solo una explicación _mágica_. 

Al medio día Snape y sus amigos fueron a la cancha de Quidditch a ver el juego. A Snape no le llamaba mucho la atención el Quidditch, excepto cuando jugaba Slytherin, de resto eran una partida de plebeyos volando sobre escobas detrás de unas bolas más rápidas que los poco interesantes jugadores.

Durante la tarde no vio nada del juego. La verdad nunca lo hacia, menos si se trataba de casas llenas de perdedores como lo eran Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Tampoco sus amigos que se la pasaron todo el juego charlando. Sin embargo Snape no participaba en la conversación. 

"Ahí está!" exclamó Snape cuando divisó a Evans junto con sus amigas mirando el juego.

"Está qué?" le preguntó Malfoy desde su derecha, el cual estaba hablando con Higgs pero alcanzó a escuchar el comentario de Snape.

"La snitch" repuso Snape rápidamente, manteniendo su tono de voz casual.

"Desde cuando te interesa el Quidditch?" le preguntó Malfoy mientras lo ojeaba sospechosamente.

"No me interesa… la vi por casualidad" le dijo Snape con su típico tono de voz frío.

"Mmm.. bueno, Patrick me está contando algo muy gracioso e interesante que deberías escuchar" le dijo Malfoy no muy convencido con la explicación de Snape. Se levantó de su asiento y se sentó al lado izquierdo de Snape, quedando así Snape entre Higgs y Malfoy. Snape estando en medio de sus dos amigos no pudo ver a Evans durante todo el juego, por lo que le tocó escuchar las estupideces de Higgs.

Al terminar el juego, Snape salió apartado del grupo alcanzando así primero que sus amigos la entrada al castillo. Iba caminando cabizbajo por los corredores ya que no se encontraba en los humos como para soportarse a Malfoy y los demás, además que tenia nublada la mente por su encuentro con Evans. Al levantar la mirada se encontró con la de Evans. Snape se quedó mirándola, pero de repente Evans frunció el ceño _'¿Se habrá arrepentido? No va a ir conmigo a Hogsmeade? Mierda, por qué me mira así…? No… de verdad me esta mirando a mi?' _pero su pregunta fue respondida ya que al girar su cabeza vio a Potter y su grupito detrás de él. Volteó a mirar a Evans y notó que era a Potter y sus amiguitos a quien les estaba frunciendo el ceño, o por lo menos eso parecía.

Aun así Snape sintió una especie de alivio. No era a _él_ al que lo estaba mirando mal. Pero algo milagroso sucedió. Evans lo saludó con la mano. Snape sin dudar le devolvió el saludo.

"Era para mí el saludo…!" exclamó Black por detrás a Snape.

"Vamos Sirius no te pongas con esas" dijo Potter.

"Sí imbécil… no ves que era para mí el saludo?" le siseó Snape al voltearse.

"Desde cuando una chica te saluda a ti pedazo de--"

"De qué? Dilo Black" le dijo Snape mientras sacaba su varita perdiendo el control de la situación.

"Pedazo de mierda…" dijo Black claramente.

__

"Diffindo!" exclamó Snape y Black salió expulsado hacia atrás golpeando a Potter.

__

"Expeliarmus!" bramó Lupin y la varita de Snape voló de sus manos.

__

"Maldito imbécil!" y unos tres pasos bastaron para que Snape se abalanzara sobre Lupin. Estudiantes de todas las casas se amontonaron alrededor de Snape el cual estaba golpeando fuertemente a Lupin, bloqueando así la entrada al castillo.

"Suéltalo!" gritó Black mientras agarraba a Snape por los hombros y lo empujaba hacia la pared.

Black agarró un puñado de túnica de Snape y colocó su varita sobre su cuello.

"Para quién era el saludo?" le siseó Black respirándole fuertemente a Snape en la cara. 

"Te importa la sangre-sucia, cierto Black?" le dijo Snape suavemente mientras le sonreía maliciosamente.

A Black pareció incomodarle la pregunta ya que no la respondió. Miró a Evans y luego de nuevo a Snape. Todos los estudiantes alrededor se encontraban callados.

"Qué sucede aquí?" alguien exclamó desde la puerta. Era la Profesora McGonagall con Pettigrew a sus talones. Detrás de ellos Malfoy y los demás.

Black soltó a Snape.

"Nada Profesora" dijo Black tratando de esconder la varita.

"Seguro, y me pueden explicar por qué Lupin esta sangrando?" gritó la Profesora, una vena palpitándole en la frente.

Era cierto, nadie se había percatado de eso. Lupin seguía en el suelo y estaba sangrando por la nariz.

"Pettigrew, ve con Lupin y Potter al ala hospital" indicó la profesora.

"Pero Profesora me quiero quedar!" protestó Potter sin quitarle la mirada encima a Snape.

"Escuche bien Potter? Al hospital con Pettigrew ya!" exclamó McGonagall.

"Minerva, qué sucede aquí?" preguntó Dumbledore que acababa de entrar al castillo una expresión de asombro en su rostro.

"Este par queriéndose pasarse de listos Dumbledore" dijo McGonagall apuntando a Black y a Snape. "Nos deben una explicación, vamos a mi oficina" luego volviéndose a los demás "los demás a sus Salas Comunes no hay nada que ver aquí"

Los estudiantes se retiraron murmurando, unos desilusionados por que el espectáculo había terminado, otros tratando de ver por encima de las cabezas quién había empezado todo mientras se retiraban.

"Si me dejara explicar Profesora…" intentó decir Snape una vez estando casi solos él, Black y los dos profesores, pero McGonagall ya se estaba retirando a su oficina con Dumbledore a su lado.

"Profesora McGonagall" dijo alguien detrás de ellos. Era Evans la cual tenía en sus manos la varita de Snape. "Podría ir con ustedes?"

"Por qué lo dice Señorita Evans?" le preguntó McGonagall con una ceja arqueada.

"Porque creo que fui la culpable de todo esto…" dijo Evans tímidamente, sus mejillas coloradas.

McGonagall la miró sospechosamente, luego asintió con la cabeza y le indicó a los jóvenes que la siguieran.

En el camino Evans le entregó la varita a Snape. Snape con su mirada le dijo "Gracias".

Llegaron a la oficina de McGonagall donde un fuego gigante y acogedor invadía la oficina desde la chimenea.

"Quién quiere empezar?" preguntó McGonagall colocándose detrás de su escritorio. McGonagall los miraba seriamente, mientras que Dumbledore todavía tenía la misma expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

Ninguno respondió al principió. Finalmente después de unos tensos segundos Black habló.

"Verá Profesora, veníamos del juego de Quidditch y Evans me saludó--"

"Quién dijo que te saludé a ti Black?" exclamó Evans furiosa.

"Bueno a mi, a James da lo mismo" dijo Black impacientemente.

Snape permaneció callado. Black era un maldito descarado igual que Potter. Tanto Snape como Black y Evans sabían perfectamente que el saludo no era para Black.

"Es solo un saludo" dijo Snape sin poderse detener, simulando con una expresión serena que no era algo relevante. Evans miró a Snape de una manera extraña.

"Severus, así como tu dices que era solo un saludo… Cómo fue que por tan sencilla razón se armó todo ese alboroto?" preguntó Dumbledore amablemente.

Snape permaneció callado. Dumbledore lo miraba penetrantemente, dándole la leve impresión que el viejo decrépito ese podía leer sus pensamientos. Snape no quería rebelar delante de Black, Evans y los profesores el hecho de que no soportaría que Evans saludara a Black en vez de a él. Sintió ira en ese momento, una vez más su temperamento lo había metido en problemas.

Después de largos minutos de silencio, McGonagall habló con una voz de calma forzada:

"Black me decepciona de ti, 10 puntos de Gryffindor y doble detención" dijo McGonagall firmemente.

Snape sonrió triunfalmente al ver el castigo que le esperaba a Black.

"Lo mismo a ti Snape" dijo McGonagall al ver la expresión de Snape.

__

'Estúpida….' pensó Snape mientras se imaginaba a McGonagall quemándose en una hoguera. 


	7. Capítulo VII

Se encontraba extremadamente mal humorado ****

Perdón por la demora, perdón perdón perdón, pero he estado muy ocupada, aparte que he estado viajando!

Quiero anunciar que tengo Beta Reader! Es mi querida amiga Alexis, a la cual le quiero agradecer enormemente la ayuda que me dio con este capitulo, necesitaba un empujuncito y ella casi me tira por un precipicio JAJAJAJAJAJA ^___^ 

¡Mentiras Ale!

A ELLA MUCHISISISISISIMAS GRACIAS! 

Y de nuevo perdón por la demora!

Esa tarde se encontraba extremadamente malhumorado. No recordaba cuando se había sentido así. Todo por el maldito de Black, ese imbécil que siempre lo provocaba. De la rabia hasta pensó en cancelar su encuentro con Evans en Las Tres Escobas esa noche, pero instantes después de estar soledad y meditación entró en razón prefiriendo continuar con una tarde y por consiguiente lo que sería noche tranquila con Evans.

Asomó la vista por uno de los espejos del dormitorio que reflejaban el exterior del castillo y vio que estaba oscureciendo rápidamente. Eran casi las 7 de la noche y determinadamente decidió ir a la entrada del castillo, donde sólo quedaba un carruaje que llevaba a Hogsmade. Como se encontraba solo le tocó compartir el carruaje con unos chicos Ravenclaw de tercer año que se veían muy ansiosos. 

Al llegar a Hogsmeade se bajó del carruaje después de los chicos de tercer año. Miró con una ceja levantada a su alrededor, toda la aldea llena de estudiantes de Hogwarts y viajeros. Caminó cabizbajo por las calles húmedas reflejando la luna llena, hasta llegar a Las Tres Escobas.

Estando allí abrió la puerta suavemente y mirando con un solo ojo se cercioró que ni Potter ni sus niñitas estuvieran allí. Efectivamente y para su alivio no se encontraban, así que entró a Las Tres Escobas con paso firme.

Se sentó en una mesa un tanto cerca de la barra. Miró su alrededor estudiando con su mirada a todas las personas que lo rodeaban. En la parte más oscura del lugar había un grupo de brujas en sus últimos veinte, vestidas con túnicas verdes y collares de múltiples colores adornándoles sus cuellos. Todas estaban sumergidas en sus cigarrillos y en lo que aparentaba una profunda conversación. Al lado de ellas había dos hombres de edad los cuales tenián una leve discusión. Snape podía captar del aire frases como: "Muggles locos…-Modas locas- no más Hippies- Qué es eso? -Juventud decadente..". Snape giró sobre su silla mirando en dirección contraria. La mesera del lugar, Madam Rosmerta, estaba tomando el pedido de dos mesas llenas de hombres únicamente. Snape le dio una última mirada al lugar y para su desilusión no hallaba a Evans por ningún lado. 

Entonces sintió una amargura inmensa _'Y si Evans no viene? Y si sólo quería burlarse? No me puede hacer eso... Ella no es así, no sería capaz..' _Una voz dulce femenina lo hizo salir de su trance.

"Disculpa… no te había visto por acá… estudiante de Hogwarts supongo?" preguntó Madam Rosmerta. 

Snape sonrojándose furiosamente asintió con la cabeza.

"Deseas algo de beber o de comer?" preguntó la joven con su libreta y pluma lista para tomar el pedido.

"No" dijo Snape rudamente. "Es que espero a alguien.." repuso tratando de sonar más amable.

"Oh.." dijo Madam Rosmerta sonriéndole. "Si necesitas algo estaré detrás de la barra" dijo por último. Se alejó con paso precipitado y Snape la siguió libidinosamente con la mirada.

Por un momento quedó nublada la mente de Snape al ver esa belleza de mesera, pero regresó al presente al recordar que se iba a encontrar con Evans. _' Y si viene… qué hablaré con ella? Supongo le preguntaré sus gustos… No, tengo que demostrarle que soy una gran persona, aunque eso sería igualarme al nivel de Potter y es lo que ella odia… Vamos ni que la conociera bien… por qué estoy haciendo eso? Ni siquiera me gusta, no siento nada por ella, pero heme aquí sentado como un imbécil solo en este lugar de estúpidos y perdedores…' _

Snape escuchó que la puerta del lugar de abría mientras una brisa helada invadía momentáneamente el lugar. Sin dudar un instante volteó bruscamente su mirada y vio allí parada en la puerta, con una expresión de duda y curiosidad en su hermoso rostro, a Lily Evans. Snape no sabía que hacer. De momento sintió una gran necesidad de pararse y llevarla del brazo hasta a la mesa donde estaba, pero aunque su deseo era muy grande su voluntad era mayor.

Evans buscó con la mirada a Snape y apenas lo vio, le sonrió. Snape sintió el calor subir a sus mejillas.

"Hola" dijo casualmente Evans al pararse al frente de la mesa donde estaba Snape.

"Hola" dijo Snape mientras se ponía de pie, indeciso si debía o no extenderle la mano ya que no sabía si era o no un encuentro formal. Hubo un silencio embarazoso y Evans percatándose de eso dijo: "Y bien…" 

"Sí… " dijo Snape estúpidamente mientras miraba a Evans fijamente a los ojos. En ese momento Snape cayó en cuenta que Evans permanecía parada, así que rápidamente buscó una silla de la mesa del costado, la arrimó y se la acomodó a Evans gentilmente.

"Gracias…" murmuró Evans, su rostro totalmente rojo.

Snape se sentó y de nuevo miró a Evans fijamente. Evans le sonrió esperando a que Snape dijera algo. En vista de que Snape no decía nada optó ella por empezar la conversación.

"Cuéntame como se llama el libro que quieres que te ayude a buscar.." dijo Evans amablemente.

__

'Libro? Cual libro? De qué esta hablando? Mierda…. El libro! La excusa que se me había ocurrido para encontrarme con ella acá… Qué hago? Qué le digo? Maldición, debo inventar un nombre… por qué se me ocurren esas estupideces? Que te sirva de lección.. Piensa piensa piensa Severus.. un nombre ya… cualquier cosa!!!'

"Erm… si… es de pociones" dijo Snape tratando de evadir el tema. Al decir esto Evans miró a Snape como si el comentario sobrase. "Se llama…" Snape miró rápidamente a su alrededor y vio a Madam Rosmerta pasar con unas bebidas. "Pociones camufladas en bebidas alcohólicas que hacen crecer el apetito sexual" _'Queeee?! Severus, que te está pasando? Imbécil! Te has dado cuenta lo que has dicho? Evans no va a querer saber nada más de mi…'_

Snape trató de mantener su expresión serena aunque sabía que en el fondo estaba que no podía de la vergüenza. Miró ansiosamente a Evans esperando una respuesta. 

Al principió Evans estaba con el ceño fruncido, simulando estar ofendida. Pero Snape vio que su expresión era falsa. Lentamente lágrimas se fueron formando en los ojos esmeralda de Evans. _'Lo que faltaba, la hice llorar…'_ pensó amargamente Snape, pero para su gran sorpresa, Evans no se contuvo más estallando en un ataque de risa que hizo que medio bar callara y más de uno la volteara a mirarla escandalizado.

"Qué dijiste Severus? No te lo puede creer…!" exclamó Evans en medio de risas escandalosas.

"Sh!" intentó callarla Snape. "Cállate!" le siseó.

"Lo siento…" susurró Evans removiendo las lágrimas que se habían formado al contener la risa. "Eso fue muy gracioso.."

Snape sonrió triunfal y prepotentemente. "Sí bueno.. es un talento que tengo.." dijo Snape.

Evans le sonrió dulcemente. 

"Deseas algo de beber o comer…… ?" preguntó Snape inciertamente. Usualmente él no era el tipo de personas que hacía invitaciones, no era muy amable y mucho menos con una chica. Aún así en los años que su madre vivía, ella le enseñó que debía ser cordial con las mujeres, por más difícil que le resultase.

"Me gustaría una Coca-Cola, por favor" le dijo Evans mientras Snape se ponía de pie.

__

'Una Coca qué?' se preguntó Snape extrañado mientras se dirigía a la barra a conseguir la bebida de Evans.

"Erm…este… mesera?" preguntó Snape sobre la barra.

"Dime" dijo la mesera apareciendo de la nada. "Se te ofrece algo?" 

"Sí, quiero una Co-- dos Coc--a" dijo Snape sintiéndose más estúpido cada segundo que pasaba. 

Madam Rosmerta arqueó sus cejas. "Coca?" repitió incrédulamente.

"Sí" le respondió a Snape. Volteó a mirar a Evans la cual le devolvió la mirada. 

"Dos Coca-Colas" dijo Snape al volverse a Madam Rosmerta, recordando súbitamente el nombre de la bebida.

"Ah! Lo siento querido pero esa bebida a pesar de ser Muggle a la gente le gusta mucho así que por el momento no tenemos.. pero tenemos una nueva bebida la cual es cerveza de manteca, te gustaría probarla?"

Snape se encogió de hombros. Madam Rosmerta se retiró a buscar las bebidas. Mientras Snape esperaba de nuevo una brisa helada llenó el lugar, pero Snape no le dio importancia ya que estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos: _'Qué tan bajo he caído? Yo, pidiendo una bebida Muggle?'_

"Aquí tienes" le dijo Madam Rosmerta la cual volvió con dos vasos llenos de cerveza de manteca.

"Gracias" le respondió Snape recibiendo cuidadosamente los vasos en sus manos.

Al girar para dirigirse donde Evans estaba, a Snape se le cortó el aire por unos segundos al ver la sorpresa que le esperaba. Sintió que caía por un precipicio. Se sintió enojado consigo mismo por no haberse acordado de--

"Nuestro encuentro.." dijo Snape sin aliento.

"Así es.." le susurró Malfoy en cual se encontraba frente a él, solo 2 pulgadas separándolos "Nuestro encuentro…"

Para desgracia de Snape, no sólo Malfoy había entrado a Las Tres Escobas, sino también todos sus amigos y otros más de Slytherin.

"Qué haces acá? Te estabamos esperando!" exclamó furioso Higgs el cual se encontraba detrás de Malfoy.

"Obviamente vino por bebidas, no es así?" respondió Malfoy por Snape, tomando una de las botellas que sostenía Snape.

"Vámonos que ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo buscándote Severus" dijo Bletchey el cual se retiraba seguido de los otros chicos Slytherin.

"Vamos" le dijo Malfoy a Snape cuando casi todos se habían ido. "Y hablemos de paso Severus"

Malfoy se retiró pausando solo para murmurarle "Sangre-sucia" a Evans. Pero antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo contra Malfoy, él ya se había ido.

Snape se mantuvo inmóvil por unos instantes. Evans se levantó de la mesa y se le acercó.

"Si tienes cosas que hacer lo entiendo… te veo.. después… otro día.." y con estas palabras Evans salió también del lugar, dejando a Snape solo.

__

'Cómo pude olvidarlo? No vuelvo hacer este tipo de cosas de nuevo…' pensó mientras dejaba los vasos sobre la barra y salía rápidamente de Las tres Escobas.

Al salir esperó encontrar a Evans pero fue mayor su sorpresa al ver que Malfoy lo esperaba en la puerta.

"Severus… qué estabas haciendo acá?" le preguntó Malfoy sin rodeos, sus ojos brillando de manera extraña.

"Así como tú dijiste, vine por bebidas" le siseó Snape.

Malfoy dejó escapar una risa sarcástica. "Tú? Por Dios… Qué hay entre la sangre-sucia y tú?" 

"Qué te hace pensar que yo tenga algo que ver con la sangre-sucia?" le preguntó Snape enojado.

"Severus, eres mi mejor amigo acá, te conozco bien y créeme, no soy como el idiota de Higgs que si le dices que eres homosexual se lo cree…" le dijo Malfoy de manera razonable.

Snape permaneció callado.

"Te apoyo en este tipo de… erm… _circunstancias_… pero no con la sangre-sucia" dijo Malfoy retirándose.

Snape siguió los pasos de Malfoy en silencio. No se arrepentía de lo que había hecho y no había motivo para hacerlo. Solo era cuestión de ser más _cuidadoso_ la próxima vez, si es que a su suerte había una próxima vez.

Al llegar a la Casa de los Gritos, Snape vio que Bletchey daba unas instrucciones.

"--y si algo pasa manden chispas rojas. De acuerdo?" concluyó Bletchey mientras todos asentían con la cabeza.

"Muy bien, Disarming Spells a la cuenta de tres! Uno-- dos-- tres!" gritó Higgs.

"_Expelliarmus_!" exclamaron al unísono Crabbe, Goyle, Warringtong y tres chicos más, apuntando sus varitas al portón del patio de la casa abandonada. La puerta se estremeció y se agitó a causa de la lluvia de chispas de las varitas. Se produjo una gran luz, provocando un momento de ceguedad completa. Snape cerró sus ojos para protegerse. Cuando los abrió, vio que Malfoy examinaba el portón grande de hierro.

"No pasó nada!" Malfoy les informó a los otros.

"Qué?" exclamaron unos.

"No puede ser!" gritó Warrington enojado.

En medio de una confusión Snape notó que alguien se acercaba lentamente. Eran dos figuras, una grande y la otra pequeña. Las figuras se hicieron claras bajo la luz de la luna al acercare más. Eran un hombre y una mujer. El hombre parecía tener una barba muy larga y gris que Snape supuso que era de--

"Dumbledore!" gritó Snape sin pensar.

Los otros chicos voltearon a mirar a Snape, luego a las dos personas y sin pensarlo dos veces salieron corriendo en todas direcciones a esconderse. Snape viendo que quedaba solo se precipitó a correr pero desafortunadamente pisó un charco y cayó al suelo, untándose de lodo su túnica.

Para ese momento las dos personas se encontraba a menos de 6 pies de él. Pero fue un gran alivio al ver que el viejo de barba larga era un aldeano y no como él pensó, Dumbledore. La mujer ya de edad parecía era su esposa.

"Muchachito, no debes andar por acá!" exclamó el hombre.

"Es mejor que te vayas, esta casa esta llena de cosas horribles, ni siquiera los fantasmas se acercan por acá" dijo la mujer con una expresión de terror. "Es mejor que tú y tus amiguitos se vayan, esto no es un lugar seguro" la mujer se agachó y ayudó a levantar a Snape.

"Gracias…" le musitó Snape a la señora.

"De nada hijo… pero por favor, trata de no volver por acá, quieres? Nos asustamos al ver todas esas luces que provenían de la casa, temimos que algo terrible estaba pasando. Hemos vivido mucho tiempo acá en Hogmeade y esa casa siempre ha existido, estaba habitada por una familia muy humilde. Solíamos verlos por las mañanas, tenían una niñita preciosa--" pero Snape no estaba poniendo atención a lo que la señora decía. Con disgusto miraba todo el lodo que tenía sobre sus túnicas. 

"Me voy" dijo Snape fríamente.

"Antes de que te vayas, recuerda esto; los gritos aumentan en una noche como la de hoy, es decir en noche de luna llena. Es por eso que hoy no es conveniente estar por acá--" concluyó la señora.

No sabía porque, pero ese último dato le había despertado leve curiosidad a Snape. Luna llena? Acaso tenía algo de especial eso? Para él esa noche había sido extremadamente rara, primero su encuentro con Evans y luego la ruda idea de tratar de entrar a una casa que parecía no tener acceso alguno.

"Por que´--" intentó decir Snape.

"Regresa ya a tu casa hijo. Oh! Pero que desastre tu túnica" dijo la anciana notando la túnica enlodada de Snape, mientras se le acercaba a examinarla. 

"Déjelo así… yo me voy ya" le dijo Snape alejándose de la anciana lo más que pudo.

Con la mirada buscó frenéticamente a sus amigos pero ya todos habían desaparecido.

No le gustó la idea de quedarse solo, en la noche de _luna llena _con los dos ancianos locos.

Salió corriendo colina abajo en dirección de la aldea, deseando llegar lo más rápido posible al castillo.

*****

La entrada al castillo se encontraba desierta y débilmente iluminada. Entró precipitadamente y caminó rápidamente por los corredores. 

Iba distraído cuando vio una puerta de un salón abrirse delante de él. No queriendo que alguien lo viese lleno de lodo se dispuso a esconderse detrás de una columna, pero eso era demasiado tarde, ya que los ocupantes del salón salieron charlando animadamente.

Snape se sorprendió al ver a Black, Potter y Pettigrew salir de ella. Los tres Gryffindor miraron a Snape fijamente.

"Eres tú Snape" dijo Black. "Que grata _sorpresa_" añadió sonriendo al ver la túnica enlodada de Snape.

Snape quitándole los ojos a Black de encima, decidió seguir su camino pero Black lo hizo detener.

"Detención el lunes a las 9pm en la biblioteca, tú, Remus y yo. McGonagall nos estará esperando…"

"Bien.." murmuró ácidamente Snape, sin mirar a Black.

Se retiró furioso en dirección de la Sala Común de Slytherin, donde seguramente Malfoy y los demás lo bombardearían con comentarios y preguntas estúpidas. 

******

Snape sintió frió y abrió sus ojos. Donde estaba? Le tomó instantes para recordar que se encontraba en el Ala Hospital de Hogwarts y se había quedado dormido gracias a la poción que la enfermera Madam Pomfrey le dio esa mañana.

"Ah te despertaste!" exclamó Lupin entusiásticamente el cual se encontraba sentado sobre su cama leyendo un libro y haciendo anotaciones.

"Qué hora es?" preguntó Snape tajantemente.

"Van a ser las 2 de la tarde.." le respondió Lupin chequeando su reloj desgastado.

Snape estudió a Lupin con la mirada. No podía creer que después de tantos años Lupin tenía el descaro de hablarle tan tranquilamente. Aunque Snape lo pensó detenidamente. Él realmente no odiaba a Lupin, le fastidiaba sí, le tenía rencor también, pero no era odio lo que sentía hacia él, a diferencia del odio que sentía hacia Black o Potter, Snape sentía una especie de _lástima_ hacia Lupin.

"Severus" dijo Lupin cuidadosamente. "Verás, se que estás enfermo y no quisiera presionarte pero… hoy es luna llena"

Luna llena. Ese día era luna llena. Luna llena y Severus Snape no había hecho la poción para Remus Lupin. 

Snape se paró súbitamente de su cama. "La poción!" exclamó alarmado mientras buscaba sus zapatos.

"Espera! No quise alarmarte, descansa, además tienes que comer algo" le dijo Lupin en un intento por calmar a su compañero.

"Le prometí a Dumbledore.. diablos… mis zapatos… la poción toma tiempo…" dijo Snape para si mismo.

"Tengo una idea! Yo tampoco he almorzado. Vamos al Gran Hall y después te puedo ayudar hacer la poción, además debo aprender hacerla en caso de--"

Los ojos de Snape centellearon maliciosamente. Lupin pareció notarlo ya que calló repentinamente. Era su imaginación o Lupin estaba ofreciéndose para ayudarle con la poción? Estaba cansado y un poco de ayuda… _'No! Se trata de Lupin el amigo de Potter'_ pensó Snape furiosamente. Pero dos palabras bastaron para poner en claro su decisión final:

"Esta bien.." dijo Snape mientras Lupin le sonreía. 


	8. Capítulo VIII

****

Hola a todos! Se que me estoy demorando mucho son los capítulos, pero verán esta vez si que tengo una gran excusa: estoy arreglando todo para volver a mi país lindo del alma y eso me ha quitado mucho tiempo de mis vacaciones… y pretendiendo entrar al colegio donde estaba antes en mi país, me ha tocado estos días hacer clases para adelantarme..! Las vacaciones y las matemáticas no combinan…

Bueno perdón por aburrirlos tanto con la nota, pero era para que supieran más o menos mi situación! 

Disclaimer: Ya saben, J.K. toda poderosa es dueña de los personajes… como me gustaría que me regalara a Severus querido mío!

Quiero dar las gracias a mi Beta Reader del alma, Alexis! Muchaaaas gracias Ale querida!

Ahora si, no les quito más tiempo..

Después de buscar desesperadamente sus zapatos, los encontró _escondidos_ debajo de la cama. Se los colocó descuidadamente y volteó a mirar a Lupin el cual estaba posando su libro sobre la mesa de noche.

"Vamos?" preguntó Lupin en lo que el creía era un tono de voz gracioso. En todo caso Snape no encontró ese acto gracioso. Le dio a Lupin una mirada muy fría.

"Seguro" respondió Snape seriamente. _'Seguro…'_ Pensó acostumbrado a responder con esa palabra cuando la gente solicitaba sus servicios, lo cual era muy rara vez.

Ambos hombres salieron silenciosamente del ala hospital. Caminaron por los fríos corredores sin dirigirse palabra. Snape no podía creer que había aceptado la propuesta de Lupin para hacer la poción juntos.

Después de unos minutos de caminar llegaron al Gran Hall. Snape abrió la puerta del salón rebelando un comedor casi vacío, exceptuando unos pocos profesores.

"Remus! Severus! Que bueno es tenerlos de nuevo por acá!" exclamó Dumbledore alegremente levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

"Se encuentran mejor?" preguntó el anciano director en un susurro una vez que los alcanzó.

"Si señor" respondió Lupin con una sonrisa. 

"Si director" contestó Snape evitando mirar el rostro sonriente de Lupin.

"Bien" dijo Dumbledore sus ojos azules centelleando detrás de sus lentes en forma de media luna. Los tres hombres permanecieron callados. Dumbledore miro a Lupin luego volteó sus ojos penetrantemente a Snape. Snape le devolvió la mirada. Silenciosamente Dumbledore le pregunto si tenía lista la poción para Lupin y Snape con el más mínimo movimiento para que Lupin no notara, meneo su cabeza en negación. 

Dumbledore asintió suavemente con la cabeza.

Snape se retiró dejando a Lupin y Dumbledore solos. Se dirigió a su puesto habitual al lado del director. Se sirvió muy poca comida debido a que todavía no se sentía del todo bien. Pensó por un momento regresar al ala hospital pero la idea de tener lista la poción para Lupin le seguía atormentando la cabeza.

"Profesor Snape, como se siente?" le preguntó alguien a su derecha. Snape saltó en su asiento y bruscamente giró su cabeza chocando su mirada con la su reciente compañera de trabajo la Profesora Ravena. A Snape no le agradaba mucho ya que era una chiquilla de no más de 20 años quien obtuvo trabajo como maestra de prueba en Hogwarts _'Vaya, hasta cualquier mocoso en estos tiempos podría ser profesor..'_ pensó Snape ácidamente al recordar cuanto le costo a _él _convertirse en un maestro experimentado en pociones.

"Bien gracias.." le respondió Snape volviendo la mirada a su plato. La profesora Ravena abrió su boca como si fuese a decir algo pero al no hallar palabras agachó su cabeza mirando fijamente sus manos.

Snape tomó el tenedor en sus manos y jugó un poco con las patatas fritas. Levantó la mirada de nuevo y vio a Dumbledore todavía hablando con Lupin. 

Su aliento solo le alcanzó para unas cuantas patatas y un poco de jugo de calabaza. Después de comer se levantó de la silla y le indicó con señas a Lupin que lo esperaba en su oficina. Lupin asintió con la cabeza.

*****

"No fue él.."

"Cómo que no fue Dumbledore?" 

"Ya te lo dije, no era Dumbledore, fue un error…!"

"Si no era él, entonces quien fue?"

"Un viejo de la aldea.."

"Qué? Y por un viejo nos perdimos de entrar en esa casa embrujada?"

"Y yo te pregunto.. acaso lograron entrar con todos los hechizos que usaron?" le preguntó Snape enfurecido a Malfoy, mientras sacudía su túnica enlodada.

"No pero pudimos haber entrado!" exclamó fuertemente Malfoy.

"Cállate Lucius o atraerás a los otros" le siseó Snape sus ojos moviéndose en dirección de la puerta de los dormitorios de quinto año.

"De todas formas Patrick te va a abrumar con preguntas estúpidas, de esas que solo a él se le ocurren.." dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa, sus ojos pálidos centelleando.

"Gracioso te consideras, no?" le preguntó Snape. "No quiero saber la respuesta" volvió a decir Snape antes de que Malfoy dijera algo más. 

Cansado de toda la actividad, Snape se retiró a los dormitorios recorriendo el pequeño corredor de piedra iluminado por antorchas. Abrió la puerta desanimadamente y para su tortura en vez de ser recibido por un saludo, una pregunta estúpida saltó de la boca de Higgs:

"Dumbledore te expulsó?"

*****

El domingo había pasado sin mucho sobresalto hasta llegada la tarde. Snape permaneció todo el día haciendo sus tareas, con Malfoy a su lado suplicándole su ayuda en el cuestionario de Pociones que Howe les había asignado--

"Por favor, necesito que me ayudes, no entiendo nada de lo que Howe dice" le suplicó Malfoy por enésima vez.

"No" le siseó Snape. "Quien te manda ser tan imbécil Malfoy"

"Wow, imbécil? Eso debió haber dolido, Lucius" dijo Higgs burlándose abiertamente de Malfoy.

"Besa mi--"

"Por Dios, me largo de aquí" dijo Snape entre dientes a Malfoy y Higgs. Agarró sus libros, se levantó súbitamente de su asiento y se fue de la mesa en la que estaban trabajando.

Snape salió de la Sala de Común de Slytherin habiendo tenido suficiente de sus amigos. Murmurando para si enfadado, caminó rápidamente por los corredores y llegó a la biblioteca a la que entró tirando la puerta.

"Jovencito, ten más cuidado!" le advirtió la anciana bibliotecaria una vez que Snape había cerrado la puerta bruscamente.

A Snape no te importó la advertencia de la vieja bibliotecaria. Una vez adentro busco una mesa que estuviera desocupada y para su suerte halló una en el rincón más alejado de todos en la cual tenia encima solamente con una gran pila de libros.

Llegó a la mesa y tiró los libros sobre ésta. Haló la silla ruidosamente y se dejó caer con pesadez. Acercó sus libros y empezó a mirar en un libro de pasta roja la pregunta seis del cuestionario _"Es posible obtener extractos venenosos de fósiles de animales extintos? Si es así, de ejemplos. De lo contrario explique porqué no es posible"_ _'Mierda_' fue lo único que pensó Snape.

"Animales extintos… venenos.. animales extintos.." dijo Snape para si mismo mientras pasaba las hojas del libro. Se concentró lo más que pudo, leyó y releyó hasta las más pequeñas notas del capitulo de venenos, pero no pudo encontrar nada, hasta que de repente..

"Lo encontré…!" gritó la pila de libros. Snape se sobresaltó. Se levantó de su silla y se puso en la punta de sus pies para ver quién estaba detrás. Como no pudo ver nada se acercó más a la pila, al punto de estar casi encima.

"Lily?" fue lo único que pudo decir Snape al ver a Lily Evans, escondida detrás de la pila de libros, sus ojos con sombras por debajo, su hermoso cabello terracota agarrado en una cola alta y sus tiernas pequitas más visibles que nunca.

"Severus! Que sorpresa!" dijo Evans casi sin aliento de la emoción. "Qué haces por acá?"

"Erm… hago el cuestionario para Howe…" le dijo Snape, pequeños parches rojos poblando sus pálidas mejillas.

"Yo también! Sabes? Acabo de encontrar la respuesta a la pregunta seis, la quieres?" le preguntó Evans con un gesto amable.

"Sí, era justo la que intentaba hacer…" le dijo Snape inseguro.

"Intentabas?" le pregunto Evans pícaramente.

"Sí. Verás es que con Lucius a tu lado no puedes hacer mucho.." le dijo Snape con seriedad. Evans lo miró con ternura y se rió.

"Me imagino.." murmuró ella más para si misma. Tomó un libro de su regazo y se lo pasó a Snape. "Página 127… a la mitad de la hoja encuentras la respuesta.."

"Gracias" musitó Snape dirigiéndose a su silla.

"Severus?" preguntó Evans. "Podrías ayudarme con el resto de las preguntas? La verdad…"continuó vacilante "tengo que aceptar que no soy tan buena como tú en pociones.." completó rápidamente, sus pecas ahora invisibles bajo el color escarlata que había adoptado su rostro.

"Seguro" le respondió Snape.

Fue una tarde de arduo trabajo que Snape nunca olvidaría por el resto de sus días. A pesar que esa tarde estudiaron más de lo que se hubiesen imaginado a Snape en realidad no le importó… _'Que mayor felicidad que tener a Lily Evans a su lado por toda una tarde?'_

Al día siguiente Snape se despertó con un vago sentimiento de alegría que invadía su alma. El primero en notarlo fue Malfoy ya que durante todo el desayuno le preguntó a Snape por qué era que se encontraba tan feliz. Snape se limitaba a responder con evasivas o simplemente cambiaba de tema, por ahora era mejor que nadie se enterase de los nuevos sentimientos que estaban brotando en su corazón. Tal vez era mejor que nunca _nadie_ se enterase. Realmente esos sentimientos eran magia ya que Snape no se explicó cómo fue que el día se pasó tan rápido, cayendo la noche con una desagradable sorpresa que él había olvidado por completo: la maldita detención con Black en la Biblioteca.

La profesora McGonagall lo estaba esperando al frente de la Biblioteca, junto con Black y Lupin el cuál, para sorpresa de Snape, pareciera que no se hubiese recuperado del golpe que recibió en la riña que tuvieron después del juego de Quidditch. A Snape le causó curiosidad el estado de Lupin, se veía más cansado que de costumbre, con sombras terriblemente pronunciadas bajo sus ojos vidriosos. Pero lo que realmente le causó mucha más curiosidad fue su túnica, rasgada en varias partes. Aún así eso no era motivo suficiente para que Lupin se escapara de cumplir la detención.

"Lupin se merece la detención.." a Snape se les salieron las palabras de la boca antes de que pudiera detenerse.

McGonagall lo miró seriamente. "El señor Lupin estuvo involucrado en la pelea, así que es conveniente que también haga la detención con ustedes"

A Snape se le formó una sonrisa fisgona, sus ojos reflejando una especie de triunfo, forzado a ser camuflado. McGonagall pareció notarlo y aclarando su garganta volvió hablar:

"Saben que Madam Barnett, debido a su vejez está cerca de su retiro--" Black alzó sus cejas de manera sarcástica "--lo cual significa que no puede completar de manera efectiva todas sus labores como Bibliotecaria" McGonagall se detuvo abruptamente. Luego repuso con rapidez "No es que haya fallado en su trabajo claro… no es conveniente hablar así del personal del colegio… el punto es que hasta que no llegue la nueva Bibliotecaria, Madam Pince, ustedes deben ayudarle a Madam Barnett esta noche con el orden de la Biblioteca recogiendo unos cuantos libros que están regados por todas las mesas…" 

"Pero Profesora, eso nos podría tomar toda la noche!" protestó Black.

"Quizá Black, debiste haber pensado eso antes de pelearte con el señor Snape" le respondió McGonagall, sus delgadas cejas arqueadas de tal manera que parecieran confundirse con las suaves arrugas formadas en su frente. "De todas formas, si cumplen su detención debidamente en vez de _molestar _van a terminar antes de lo que se imaginan. Ultimamente hay muchos estudiantes animados en sus estudios…" añadió más para si misma.

"Profesora, y si la detención toma mucho…?" dijo Lupin, su voz escasamente audible.

"No te preocupes, tu puedes retirarte cuando consideres necesario.." respondió McGonagall un tanto incómoda. 

"Gracias" dijo Lupin mirándola con una expresión de gratitud en su rostro pálido.

"Están autorizados para usar la Sección Prohibida--" Snape notó que a Black se le encendieron los ojos "--Si algún libro se rehusa a ser tocado, entonces simplemente déjenlo donde lo encontraron que Madam Barnnet sabrá que hacer"

"Está segura que debe permitirnos usar la Sección Prohibida?" preguntó Snape, su mirada clavada en la de Black.

"Tienen la suficiente inteligencia para no hacer alguna tontería, así que no habrá problema si arreglan un poco la Sección Prohibida" le dijo McGonagall, sus labios tornándose una delgada línea de labios pálidos. "Ahora entren, vamos, vamos.." concluyó abriendo la puerta de la Biblioteca.

Black entró de primero, seguido de Lupin y lejos de ellos, Snape. Una vez cerrada la puerta Black exclamó "Y eso que tenemos doble detención! Ojalá que la segunda sea de menos imaginación que esta!"

Snape percibió una risa por parte de Lupin en respuesta al comentario de Black.

__

'Imbéciles… solo un par de imbéciles… y McGonagall también…' pensó Snape al ver la gran cantidad de libros que estaban fuera de su lugar. De nuevo la visión de McGonagall quemándose en una hoguera le vino a la mente, pero mientras tenía esa visión maléfica, Black y Lupin se le había escapado de la vista. 

"La Sección Prohibida…" musitó automáticamente Snape, dirigiéndose hasta lo más profundo de la Biblioteca, esperando encontrar a Black y a Lupin en el papel de espías, enterrados en alguna lectura que de seguro tendrían prohibido leer. Pero una vez llegó allá se sorprendió que no había nadie, ni siquiera la leve sensación de movimiento, simplemente un pequeño recinto repleto de los libros más extraños que él pudiera ver en su vida: libros pequeños de pasta peludas, libros sin títulos con extrañas escrituras, otros libros con candados que Snape juraría solo se podían abrir con algún conjuro poderoso.

Caminando con sigilo llegó al final del pasillo. Dispuesto a devolverse giró sobre sus talones, pero algo llamó su atención: era una puerta que, debido a la oscuridad, no había notado antes. Intrigado, abrió la puerta y se encontró con un corredor pequeño. Una de las puertas de la izquierda parecía estar abierta y Snape, sin dudar un segundo se dirigió a esta, entrando a una especie de salón abandonado, con mesas y sillas muy viejas apretujadas contra las paredes y en el puro centro de la habitación un espejo gigante, con marco dorado tallado a su alrededor y unas extrañas inscripciones en su parte superior……

"_Oesed lenoz arocut edon isara cut se onotse…_" leyó Snape extrañado. "Que raro.."

Snape miró desinteresado su reflejo por unos segundos, pero mientras lo hacía, una figura tomaba forma al lado de él. Bruscamente se dio la vuelta para darse cuenta que no había nadie. Con la ceja levantada volvió a mirar el espejo; su reflejo se volvió a él, con una mirada solitaria, triste y no como él esperaba verse. De nuevo la figuraba empezó a tomar forma y vio esta vez que se trataba de una persona con rasgos frágiles. _'No he dormido bien, no he dormido bien, no he dormido bien' _se repitió a si mismo, forzando a cerrar sus ojos. Esperó unos segundos a que la figura desapareciera, hasta pensó en salir de allí pero sus piernas se sentían como si fuesen hechas de plomo ó como si se hubiesen pegado al suelo. Permaneció inmóvil por unos instantes. Viendo que no podía continuar así abrió un poco su ojo y para su horror la figura todavía estaba allí.

Eran verdes, extremadamente verdes los ojos de la persona que se reflejaban a su lado. Se acercó al espejo y la figura lo siguió. Sin quitar los ojos del espejo extendió su brazo en dirección de la figura esperando poder sentirla, tocarla, pero para su gran sorpresa la figura tomó la mano de su reflejo y se la llevó a las mejillas, a esas mejillas color crema que aunque él no las podía tocar, sí podía adivinar que eran mejillas muy suaves, más suaves que la seda.

Y estaba también su cabello, de un color intenso entre rojo oscuro y magenta, con ondulaciones que caían libremente sobre sus hombros, una anatomía de armónica perfección ante sus ojos, le causaban intriga, curiosidad; nublado por esa agraciada figura, con el mayor de los asombros murmuró:

"Lily…?" 

****

Espero que les haya gustado. Quería también comentar que "Barnett" es el apellido de mi amiga Sarah que es de Inglaterra pero vive acá. 

Aprovechen y lean mis otros fanfics, cortitos pero hacen pasar un buen rato! 

^__^


	9. Capítulo IX

****

Hola a todos! No crean que descuide mi fanfic… simplemente he tenido que atender otros asuntos mágicos ^__^ Espero que les guste este capítulo, lo tení**a guardado desde hace tiempo y no veía la hora de publicarlo. A mi Beta Reader Alexis, gracias por estar siempre pendiente, y también enormes gracias a Lady Susyte por ayudarme a darle los últimos retoques… de nuevo, gracias a estas dos magnificas brujitas!**

"Capí**tulo 9"**

Tal vez fue la impresión de ver a Lily Evans a su lado que Snape se sintió temporalmente atontado. Cómo era posible? Es sólo un simple espejo, sólo un _espejo_…_. _En el mundo mágico habían muchas cosas raras y peligrosas… pero esto? Esto era diferente, nunca en su vida había visto un espejo mágico de ese tipo; era una advertencia? O acaso producía alucinaciones? Una visión del futuro… locura… delirio?El estomago se le revolcó y una sensación de nauseas se apoderó de su garganta: si llegaba abrir la boca era seguro que iba a presenciar una escena no muy agradable. _Cómo era posible?_ Pero no le debía dar tanta importancia, se trataba solamente de Evans, Lily Evans… _'Precisamente, se trata de ella… allí está la importancia' _De nuevo pensó que no le debía dar importancia, pero lo hacía: inevitable.

Hechizado, atraído por su reflejo no se atrevió a mover un músculo. Estaba también su corazón, palpitando como un caballo desbocado sin dueño, sin riendas, sin nadie que lo dirigiera… su corazón, por primer vez en muchos años, dando vuelcos de felicidad en su pecho.

"Oesed lenoz arocut edon isara cut se onotse…"

Qué rayos podría significar esa escritura? Era un lengua extraña, estaba casi completamente seguro de eso… dónde podría hallar el significado_? En algún libro de la biblioteca?_ En ese momento Snape se percató que estaba cumpliendo una detención con Black y Lupin. Haciendo un esfuerzo enorme, despegó su mirada del espejo y salió del salón desplazándose como una sombra reflejada en las paredes.

Mientras caminaba pensaba en la manera de disimular su asombro, debía mejor concentrarse en recoger libros y acomodarlos en los estantes, entre más rápido lo hiciera, más rápido se acercaba la hora de acabar la detención, así no tendría que soportar a Black y Lupin por mucho tiempo… pero mientras planeaba la manera de salir del Area Restringida sin que Black y Lupin lo vieran, unas voces llamaron su atención:

"Mira, lo ves? Todo salió bien… esta noche lo volveremos a hacer y te acompañaremos, no te preocupes" hablaba quien era indudablemente Black.

Snape cerró los ojos tratando hallar el lugar de donde provenían las voces. 

"De todas formas McGonagall fue muy injusta en dejarte hacer la detención con nosotros, es decir tú tienes tu…" Black concluyó su frase en un murmuro que Snape no pudo escuchar.

"Sirius, he estado pensando, de todas las detenciones, esta es la más estúpida que te has ganado" dijo Lupin. En ese momento Snape descubrió que las voces venían de detrás del estante a su derecha. Se agacho un poco y mirando entre los libros vio a Lupin clasificando unos libros por temas mientras que Black sostenía abierto un libro mediano de pasta negra.

"Bueno pero valió la pena, el imbécil de Snape se ganó la detención también. Ah! Eso me recuerda, tengo una broma perfecta, dependiendo de ciertas circunstancias claro… nos tomará un poco de tiempo pero va ser genial" dijo Black mientras pasaba una hoja del libro.

"Vamos Sirius es que nunca vas a crecer?" le preguntó Lupin mientras Black se reía abiertamente.

"Mi querido amigo, eso nunca se sabrá…" le dijo Black guiñando el ojo.

__

'Yo lo se, nunca va a madurar, Gryffindors tenían que ser…' pensó Snape mientras observaba a Black con ojos rasgados.

"Aun así—" empezó a decir Lupin.

"Valió la pena" repitió Black "…excepto por unos cuantos golpes… de todas formas, el saludo de Lily era para mí…" levanto la mirada del libro "Remus tienes que ayudarme; yo no soy bueno para las situaciones románticas y Lily es una chica especial, además James y tú saben cuanto me gusta.." concluyó Black con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro.

Snape sintió que el tiempo se detenía por unos breves instantes. De nuevo le pareció que la escena se repetía, viendo a Black diciendo: "… James y tú saben cuanto me gusta" Así que de eso se trataba… _"Te importa la sangre-sucia"_ recordó que le dijo a Black el día de la pelea_.. "Te importa la sangre-sucia"_ y Black no le respondió.. _'Después de todo sí te importaba la sangre-sucia Sirius Black…''_

"Sí bueno… ya se cuanto te mueres por Lily.. todos los días lo repites… hasta en tus sueños" le respondió Lupin suspirando exageradamente.

__

'Sueña con ella? No es posible… esto no está pasando… de verdad no he dormido bien… a Black le gusta Evans? Pero si ella los odia, además Black nunca se mostró interesado por ella…'

"Ese sueño no cuenta Lupin!" le reclamó Black muerto de la risa. 

__

'Imbecil! Que clase de sueño habrá tenido con ella?' Snape sintió que el rostro se le quemaba de la rabia, sus manos empuñándose sin control.

"Me las vas a pagar Black" musitó Snape con suavidad mientras observaba a Black pasarle el libro a Lupin.

"Sirius… escuchaste eso?" dijo Lupin tajante, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro como si estuviese tratando de encontrar la procedencia del ruido. Extendió su mano y recibió el libro que Black le pasaba.

"Que escuche qué?" pregunto Black levantando delicadamente sus cejas.

"Viene de allá" dijo Lupin señalando el lugar preciso donde se encontraba Snape

"Vamos a investigar" sugirió Black haciéndole señas a Lupin para que lo siguiera. "No sabía que ser un _Lunático _agudizaría los sentidos"

__

'Dios, tengo que salir de aquí' Poniéndose de pie repentinamente, Snape se llevó consigo una gran cantidad de libros, causando un ruido estruendoso que sacudió toda la Biblioteca.

"Alguien estaba escuchando nuestra conversación.." murmuró distraídamente Lupin mientras caminaba por el pequeño corredor. Al llegar al final del estante, Black y Lupin giraron a su derecha, para encontrarse con una enorme pila de libros regados en el suelo.

"Apuesto que Snape esta acá…" gruñó Black. "Snape! Sal de donde demonios estás!" exclamó a la oscuridad.

"Buscaré por acá, y tú ve por allá " dijo Lupin con calma, apuntando hacia su derecha. Los dos se separaron a buscar a Snape por toda la Seccion Prohibida.

Snape no tenía más remedio que ver cómo lo buscaban, mientras él colgaba del techo de la Biblioteca, sudando, varita afuera y concentrándose fuertemente para no perder el control y caer. 

Era bien sabido que Severus Snape sabía más maleficios que cualquier estudiante de séptimo con años de experiencia, y en parte a eso se debía la mala fama que tenía en el colegio, pero, cómo no saber tantos maleficios? Cuando era chico, todas las noches se escurría hasta el sótano de su casa, escondiéndose detrás de una mesa vieja que su madre usaba para mezclar pociones, veía a su padre practicar los maleficios que la ley aceptaba, y aquellos que eran prohibidos. Noche tras noche espiaba a su padre, fascinado, hasta que poco a poco se le fueron grabando esas palabras tan extrañas en su mente que hacían cosas extraordinarias, y claro, no hallaba el momento para que le tocase comprar su varita y así poder practicar él mismo en la soledad los maleficios. Pero en el tiempo que no tuvo su varita, se encerraba en su habitación y repetía palabras en lo que parecía era latín, una y otra vez. Cuando las decía mal se regañaba a sí mismo, pero cuando las pronunciaba bien, el mismo se imaginaba con su varita en mano practicándoselo en algo, o _alguien_.

La autolevitación estaba prohibida en ese entonces y sólo se podía hacer en casos extremos, aunque él la uso para la simple estupidez de escaparse de que Lupin y Black lo cogieran espiando. Y aunque era peligroso practicarla, él la manejaba a la perfección, además estaba en Hogwarts, donde se puede practicar la magia oscura justo debajo de las largas narices de Dumbledore sin que nadie se diera cuenta, claro, si se hace de la manera correcta. No era la primera vez que había usado la magia prohibida dentro de las paredes del colegio, pero siempre que la uso fue a beneficio propio, no iba a lastimar a nadie con eso. Y si alguien llegaba a descubrirlo, no iba a estar solo. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle y todo su grupo de Slytherin estaban involucrados. 

Todavía flotando, pegado al techo, miro a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que no hubiese nadie alrededor. Con lentitud, fue bajando hasta caer suave y perfectamente sobre el piso, sin hacer ni el más mínimo ruido.

'_Concéntrate en la detención o no podrás salir rápido de aquí..'_ se dijo a sí mismo mientras andaba camino a la salida de la Sección Prohibida. Pero antes de salir se detuvo, una idea circundando su cabeza _'Qué libro estaría leyendo Black?'_

Se devolvió rápidamente al estante donde habían estado conversando segundos antes Black y Lupin. Se paró justo donde los dos habían estado parados antes y empezó a mirar los libros. Habían muchos de criaturas mágicas, especializados en centauros, quintapeds y otros bichejos raros. Recordó que el libro que Black sostenía era de pasta negra. Buscó y sólo encontró dos, uno demasiado grande y el otro de tamaño mediano, exactamente como el que Black estaba leyendo.

En su pasta tenía impresa la huella de la pata de un animal –aparentemente un oso- y a su costado el titulo, escasamente visible en tinta roja.

"_Transformaciones asombrosas_" leyó Snape mientras abría el libro. Sus ojos alcanzaron proporciones enormes al ver su contenido: se trataba única y exclusivamente de los Animagos, magos que pueden transformarse en animales. Salía todo lo necesario para convertirse en uno; preparaciones, precauciones, peligros, consejos, consecuencias que conllevara convertirse en un Animago.

Snape estuvo tentado a llevárselo, pero seguro cuando Madam Barnnet o en otro caso, Madam Pince llegaran a hacer inventario de los libros, la lista de sospechosos se reduciría a él, Black y Lupin. Pensó que de pronto podrían culpar a Lupin y Black pero como no había prueba de su inocencia, seguramente a él lo culparían también.

__

'Estoy especulando demasiado' pensó, mientras devolvía el libro al estante, forzándolo para que cupiera en medio de dos libros enormes de las Banshees.

No teniendo más distracciones, Snape encontró la salida de la Seccion Prohibida. Una vez estando en la Biblioteca corriente, sintió que un peso enorme era removido de su espalda por una mano inmensa. Vio que en un rincón había una enorme pila de libros, y resignándose se dirigió a ellos dispuesto a organizarlos.

Lo que fue una hora después, pareció una eternidad para todos. Lupin, de forma repentina y sin que él se diera cuenta, estaba trabajando a su lado de una manera muy floja. Snape, mirándolo de reojo, observó cómo, recogiendo un libro, lo dejó caer torpemente sobre la mesa, como si la fuerza abandonara sus brazos. Instantáneamente, se llevó una mano a la frente mientras con la otra buscaba apoyo en la mesa.

"Remus!" exclamó Black tres mesas lejos de ellos. Corrió a la mesa donde estaban trabajando Snape y Lupin, y una vez los alcanzó, agarró a su amigo por debajo del brazo. "Estás bien?" preguntó Black, sus ojos azules rebosados de preocupación "Creo que ya es hora de que te vayas"

"Sí.. tienes razón…" le respondió Lupin débilmente.

"Te acompaño" le dijo Black, pasándose el brazo de Lupin por encima de su hombro.

Snape intentó detener a Black, sabía que Lupin permiso de ir, pero Black no estaba autorizado a salir. Pero hubo algo que lo hizo detener, no se explicó cómo, pero su cuerpo pareció no responderle al momento que iba ir tras ellos.

__

'Tal vez es mejor así..' pensó desistiendo.

Paso una media hora más en la que Snape terminó de organizar libros solo. Salió de la Biblioteca sintiéndose muy cansado, además que un dolor agudo se le había concentrado en los hombros.

Camino por los corredores fríos, pasando por el frente de un aula vacía en la que se encontraba Peeves, volteando las sillas y las mesas.

"_Serpiente azul_" dijo al llegar a la Sala Común de Slytherin. Con una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo, caminó por el corredor que llevaba a los dormitorios de quinto año. Una vez adentro, se arrojó sobre su cama, quedando boca abajo, su nariz aplastada contra la almohada.

Suspiró. Habían tantas cosas en qué pensar, para empezar el reflejo en el espejo. Le seguía dando vueltas al asunto, cómo no iba hacerlo si se vio a él mismo con Evans, y el reflejo de ella tomando su mano y llevándosela a las mejillas, era casi real, como si la presencia de Lily Evans hubiese estado con él en ese momento. 

__

'Aunque..' pensó él, sonriéndole a la almohada _'Siempre está conmigo en todos lados, en mi mente.. Dios no puedo creer que esté pensando en eso' _

Pensó en Black, en sus palabras, y se imaginó a él diciendo esas mismas palabras. Lo encontraba ridículo, pero era cierto. Nunca creyó que este momento iba a llegar, pero vino y en buena hora, en su mente finalmente aceptó que Lily Evans le gustaba, y mucho, más de lo que el podría imaginarse y algo le decía que no era simplemente una cuestión ligera.

En ese momento su corazón se despejó de esa duda, lo había aceptado y era un hecho, pero no sabía si algún día lo iba a confesar. También había algo más que tenía en su mente: Black. No sólo por el hecho que le gustase Lily Evans, pero tenía una extraña sensación acerca de él. Estaba seguro que estaban planeando algo peligroso, no todos los días se leía un libro tan avanzado de transformaciones, menos de Animagos. Y Lupin era el mayor misterio. Siempre se veía agotado, unos días más que otros, a eso sumado a su ausencia cada mes con excusas como _"Mi tía ha muerto" _o _"Mi madre está enferma"_ como le escuchó decir una vez. El mismo se fijó la meta de averiguar qué estaban tramando las niñitas de Potter; él solo lo iba a descubrir, si permitía que Malfoy o los demás se entrometieran, de seguro echarían a perder todo.

Malfoy, se despertó y con voz ronca pero llena de burla, le preguntó a Snape:

"Oohh Sevvy… todo bien en la detención?"

"Vete a la mierda maldito imbécil!" le respondió Snape con brusquedad. 

Sus párpados se empezaron a cerrar y lo último que alcanzó a escuchar fue un lobo aullar en algún lado del Bosque Prohibido, mientras la luz de la luna llena se reflejaba en el rostro ya dormido de Snape.

****

Sinceramente espero que les haya gustado. A todos los que me dejaron reviews, muchisisisimas gracias! No se imaginan cuanto me alegra ver sus mensajes! No dejen de mandarlos, así sabré sus opiniones respecto a la historia!


	10. Capítulo X

****

Hola! Al fin pude subir capítulo, esta vez no tengo excusa a mi demora *sonrojándose* pero de verdad que han sido días muy ocupados, y justo cuando intenté subir este capítulo, ff.net estaba totalmente caído, así que es mejor esperar hasta que esté funcionando al 100%… Ay! Además que tenía computadora con teclado en inglés y no se imaginan todo lo que me cuesta usar una compu así ^__^

Gracias a mi Beta Reader Ale por ser tan buena y paciente conmigo!

****

"Capítulo 10"

Al entrar a su oficina, azotó la puerta con tanta fuerza que su escritorio y los frascos con ingredientes para pociones vibraron fuertemente, algunos de estos corriendo peligro de caerse.

A los cinco minutos alguien tocó a la puerta y Snape sabía que se trataba de Lupin

"Siga!" rugió Snape mientras Lupin abría la puerta con una expresión de asombro.

"Vamos hacer la poción acá?" preguntó Lupin tratando de hacer conversación.

"No Lupin, no la voy hacer acá…" le respondió Snape su boca torcida en su típica sonrisa burlona.

__

'Definitivamente, solo yo en todo este colegio sé de pociones'

"Por seguridad es mejor hacerla en una de las mazmorras, pero tendré que llevar unos ingredientes…" se dio media vuelta y del estante de la pared detrás del escritorio, agarró un tubo de ensayo donde se encontraba una planta de color gris. Tomó otros cuatro frascos de tamaño mediano y volviéndose con aire superior, miró a Lupin de reojo.

"Podrías llevar los ingredientes?" le dijo Snape; más que una petición era una orden.

Resignado, Lupin se acercó a Snape y estiró los brazos para recibir los frascos, pero mientras se los pasaba, Snape sintió un dolor punzante en su antebrazo izquierdo. Trató de retirarlo con brusquedad causando que los frascos tambalearan en sus brazos.

"Cuidado!" exclamó Lupin alarmado. "Qué te sucedió?" añadió, dirigiéndose a Snape.

"Nada.. no es nada.." respondió Snape tratando de disimular el dolor. "Lleva los ingredientes, mientras yo voy por mi caldero"

Lupin, caminando con lentitud debido al peso de los frascos, salió de la oficina, cerrando suavemente la puerta tras él. Apenas la puerta estuvo cerrada, Snape se dejó caer sobre su escritorio, asiendo fuertemente su antebrazo con su mano derecha. El dolor que sentía era muy intenso, como si su antebrazo hubiese estado expuesto a fuego por mucho tiempo. Retiró su mano y notó que la Marca Tenebrosa estaba de un tono rojizo oscuro… Qué podría significar? Voldemort estaría apunto de atacar? Snape no estaba seguro la causa del ardor en su Marca. Pensó en hacerle una visita a Dumbledore y mostrarle su antebrazo, pero recordó que había cierto hombre-lobo en las mazmorras que, si no fuese por su ayuda, esa noche sufriría una dolorosa transformación.

Rociando agua de su varita sobre su antebrazo, Snape se levantó de su escritorio y salió en dirección a las mazmorras. Al llegar donde Lupin se encontraba, notó que su caldero estaba en la parte posterior de la mazmorra.

"Ahí está tu caldero, pensé en regresar y avisarte para que no lo buscaras más, pero creo que no hubiera sido necesario…" dijo Lupin, sus cejas arqueadas con ligereza. 

__

"Mobiliarbus!" exclamó Snape, apuntando su varita al caldero. Enseguida este flotó en el aire, hasta que Snape lo digirió hacia él, aterrizando el pesado objeto con un ruido ensordecedor sobre el piso de piedra de la mazmorra.

"El elemento inicial de esta poción es el agua, agua hirviendo para ser más preciso.." comenzó a hablar en un tono frío como si estuviese en clase con un grupo de Gryffindors. "Lupin, llena el caldero con agua" Lupin obedeció enseguida, sacando su varita de su cinturón y expulsando agua de esta. Mientras tanto Snape apuntó con su propia varita la base del caldero donde hizo aparecer un fuego azul flotante. "Pásame ese frasco mediano de la izquierda" ordenó Snape a Lupin, mientras este último miraba con aprensión el frasco lleno de pastillas moradas.

"Qué es exactamente eso que hay adentro del frasco?" preguntó Lupin, dudoso de si quería o no saber la respuesta.

"Son calmantes.."

Lupin se volvió a Snape con una mirada interrogativa. 

"Calmantes Lupin, para aliviar el dolor durante la transformación.. pero no son simples calmantes como los que los muggles fabrican" prosiguió Snape como si Lupin hubiese prologando su pregunta. "Para que sean totalmente efectivos tienen que combinarse con ciertos ingredientes en cierta proporción, a su vez estos ingredientes, por ejemplo en el caso de un líquido, tuvieron que haber pasado por un proceso de destilación, si se hace esto la poción saldrá bien.. de lo contrario sufrirás dolores durante tu transformación, igual o peor de intensos…"

Snape notó que Lupin tembló ligeramente, como si un escalofrío le hubiese pasado por la espina dorsal.

"No te preocupes Lupin, todo estará bien.. sé como hacer esta poción a la perfección" un brillo de orgullo pasó por los ojos de Snape.

"Estás seguro? Es decir, no dudo de tus habilidades" repuso Lupin sus cejas de nuevo arqueadas. "Es solo que esta mañana estabas muy pálido cuando entraste en el ala hospital… cierta persona estaba preocupada por ti" Lupin se detuvo abruptamente, asombrado de haber hecho ese tipo de comentarios delante de Snape. 

"No necesito a nadie preocupado por mi salud, mucho menos a Pomfrey y su exasperante forma de tratar a sus… pacientes.." respondió Snape con un tono seco, mostrando su desaprobación al comentario reciente de Lupin.

"Severus, yo no me refería a Madame Pomfrey" dijo Lupin.

Esta vez fue el turno de Snape de levantar sus cejas a su máxima capacidad. "Cómo dices?" preguntó, alzando levemente la voz.

"En la mañana antes de ir al ala hospital me topé con Ravena, y me dijo que te había visto algo agotado ayer… me manifestó su preocupación… sigue estando preocupada por ti, pero me temo que es un tema del que no debería estar hablando…" concluyó Lupin, evadiendo la mirada de su compañero.

Snape prefirió omitir su comentario. _'Genial, ahora la mocosa se preocupa por mí..'_

Después de un largo silencio Snape habló en su tonalidad más fría del día. "Si pretendemos tener la poción lista para la noche, quizá sea bueno que nos dejemos de comentarios estúpidos, no lo crees?"

****

*****

Habían muchas razones por las cuales prefería trabajar solo durante pociones. Pero esta vez era distinto, ya que podría decir que había encontrado su pareja perfecta de trabajo, y no era otra más que Lily Evans. Desde que Howe les asignó a trabajar juntos desde la primer clase, siguieron trabajando juntos casi todo lo que restaba de ese año. 

A Snape le fascinaba ver a Evans mezclar pociones, la forma cómo revolvía los ingredientes, cómo hacía mediciones, ya que era hábil con sus manos. Tal vez eso explicaba por qué era tan buena en encantamiento; tenía la suficiente motricidad y elegancia para agitar su varita de la forma correcta, mientras que Snape se desesperaba de solo pensar en varitas agitándose, por lo que debía resignarse al hecho que nunca le iría muy bien en esa materia. A pesar de que Evans preparaba pociones de la manera debida, era totalmente inútil cuando de recordar mezclas se trataba; siempre debía tener un libro abierto a su lado mientras preparaba una cocción, de lo contrario era seguro que se le olvidaba algún ingrediente. Peor aun cuando le preguntaban el origen de alguno, o cuales ingredientes son los mismos bajo diferente nombre, o también cuales se pueden combinar a la perfección y cuales por ningún motivo se debe permitir ni un roce mínimo entre ellos. Snape simplemente encontraba gracioso ver eso en una prefecta.

Así fue como Snape y Evans llegaron a un acuerdo: cada vez que pudieran se ayudarían mutuamente, Evans enseñándole a Snape encantamientos y a su vez, Snape recordándole las infinitas propiedades que pueden tener las pociones. 

"No, no Severus… tienes que cogerla así" dijo Evans agarrando su varita casi de la punta, mostrándole a Snape cómo se hacía. Snape imitó a Evans.

"Ahora has esto" continuó Evans, girando su muñeca de un lado a otro. Snape intentó seguirla pero su varita se resbaló de sus manos.

"No puedo Lily…" dijo Snape sus mejillas coloradas de vergüenza y rabia al mismo tiempo.

Evans comenzó a reírse. "Severus, no hay caso.."

"No es gracioso" respondió el joven ofendido, mientras se agachaba y recogía su varita del suelo.

Evans se acercó a Snape y posando con delicadeza su mano sobre la de él, la agitó indicándole cómo se debía hacer.

"Lo ves? Tienes que mover tu mano un poco rápido" dijo Evans retirando su mano de la de él.

"Tienes razón, lo estaba haciendo mal… gracias Lily" 

"Para eso son los amigos, porque somos amigos, no es cierto?" preguntó Lily, con una sonrisa incierta en sus labios.

"Claro…" respondió Snape, una ligera nota de felicidad en su voz. 

De regreso a la Sala Común de Slytherin, Snape iba tan distraído pensando en Evans y su reciente lección de Encantamientos que sin intención, chocó contra Malfoy.

"Fíjate por donde caminas idiota" dijo Malfoy sin pensar, pero al darse cuenta que se trataba de Snape, repuso: "_Oh_, eres tu Sev… por qué tan distraído?"

"No estaba distraído, _tú_ eras el distraído.. y sabes que odio que me digan Sev" respondió Snape con enfado.

"Sé que no es el momento para comentar esto… pero últimamente tu mente anda en otra parte…" dijo Malfoy, sus ojos azules pálidos penetrando en los de Snape. "Actúas como si estuvieras enamorado, o me equivoco?"

"Te equivocas Lucius.. no actúo como tú…" dijo Snape fingiendo serenidad.

"Eh? No, espera.. a qué te refieres con eso?" preguntó Malfoy sobrecogido por lo que había dicho su amigo.

"Lucius, sé que te mueres por Narcissa, la de séptimo año… las chicas no se fijan en chicos menores, sabias eso?" 

"Y tú cómo sabes que no se fijan en chicos menores?"

"No lo sé.. una vez escuché a Higgs decir eso… cómo si me importara saberlo..." Snape se detuvo y le sonrió con hipocresía "Por cierto, por lo que acabas de decir, me confirma que de verdad te muere por Narcissa"

Snape se dio media vuelta dejando a Malfoy boquiabierto, parado solo en medio del corredor.

En esos días prefería no cruzarse con su amigo, cada vez que veía a Malfoy - solo o acompañado- caminar en su dirección, Snape simplemente tomaba otro camino. El día después de la detención, Snape por accidente mencionó que había escuchado un lobo aullar antes de dormir. Malfoy señaló que eso sería imposible ya que él permaneció despierto una hora más, y durante esa hora no escuchó nada, exceptuando los ronquidos de Crabbe, además era muy extraño que se escuchase un sonido así, siendo que sus dormitorios estaban cerca de las mazmorras. "Estás loco, Severus" fue lo que recibió en respuesta, siendo Malfoy el encargado de repetírselo cada vez que se encontraba con él.

****

*****

Una delgada gota de sudor rodó por su sien. Con el dorso de su mano la retiró casi se forma automática. Frente a él tenía un caldero lleno de un líquido burbujeante, rodeado de un vapor denso en extremo. El calor era desesperante, pero por fortuna no tendría que estar parado mucho tiempo en frente del caldero ya que la poción que estaba preparando estaba casi lista.

"Un ingrediente más" Snape informó a Lupin.

"Que bien.." dijo Lupin, las mangas de su vieja túnica a la altura de los codos. "Me muero de calor.."

Snape hizo un movimiento con su cabeza que Lupin tomó como un "Sí".

"Ahora viene la parte interesante…" dijo Snape vaciando un líquido transparente y espeso sobre la poción. "Esto que estoy vertiendo en el caldero ayuda a que la poción de espese. Por lo general la poción se debe dejar reposar, y por lo tanto espesar, por un día entero por lo menos, pero debido a las circunstancias me veo obligado a usar esto.." a Snape se le formó una sonrisa en sus delgados labios. "No te interesa saber qué es este líquido… Lupin?" preguntó con un aire sarcástico, captando la total atención de su compañero.

Con vacilo, Lupin asintió con su cabeza, después de todo le interesaba saber qué era exactamente lo que bebía cada noche de luna llena.

"Bueno pues, esto es baba de Gusamoco" dijo Snape, su acento inglés enfatizando la malicia en su anuncio.

Por unos instantes, Snape interpretó el silencio de Lupin como si no hubiese entendido, pero luego con lentitud vio como los ojos de su compañero se desorbitaban, haciéndole entender todo lo contrario; Lupin había entendido, y lo que era mejor, había entendido a la perfección.

"Voy a tomar baba de un gusano?!" chilló Lupin completamente horrorizado.

"Gusano no, Gusamoco" le corrigió Snape, riéndose en sus adentros.

"No me parecería conveniente, Severus… Qué tal que sea tóxico ese líquido?"

"A mí en cambio me parece muy conveniente, además ya lo he hecho antes y tú ni cuenta te diste" respondió Snape, conforme con su desquite. "Mi trabajo aquí ha terminado, podemos dejar el caldero aquí… solo me resta decir que tu ayuda, aunque mínima, fue un tanto útil" con estas últimas palabras, Snape salió de la mazmorra, dejando a Lupin boquiabierto, solo parado en la mitad del salón.

****

Gracias por leer, y por los reviews que me han mandado, cualquier comentario o crítica me sirve mucho, y siempre intento aplicar cualquier corrección o sugerencia. Así que no duden en mandarme reviews que es un gusto leerlos!


	11. Capítulo XI

****

Hola! Vaya que esta vez me tomé mi tiempo, pero lo necesitaba…. Estos últimos días han sido un poco… "complicados" por llamarlos de alguna manera, así que aproveché toda esa "presión" y la plasmé en este capítulo. Debo decir que no tengo nada contra los abogados - y similares -, solo cumplen su trabajo como cualquier otra persona… (así como yo, que espero conseguir trabajo el prox. año a toda costa… conocen a alguien que esté contratando gente por ahí?). Bueno, ahora si presentándoles el…

"Capítulo 11"

Había pasado casi un mes desde la detención en la Biblioteca con Black y Lupin. Debido a que era doble detención, a Snape le tocó en una segunda ocasión compartir con sus enemigos la desagradable experiencia de limpiar los inodoros del baño de chicos, con la siempre aplicada regla del 'No uso de magia', la cual le hizo ver a Snape que debía pensar por lo menos dos veces antes de mandarle un puño a alguien y en presencia de tanta gente. El invierno cada día se hacía más crudo, y aunque habían corrientes de viento helado que se colaban por los corredores, se sentía la calidez de la Navidad que se acercaba, ya que en dos semanas tendrían vacaciones de invierno. La mayoría de los alumnos, incluyendo a Snape, viajarían a sus casas a pasar las festividades son sus respectivas familias.

Evans por su parte viajaría al sur con su familia. Snape sabía que ella tenía una hermana insufrible en casa, razón por la cual no estaba muy animada por su viaje. 

"Solo es por un corto tiempo" le comentó en una ocasión mientras ella hablaba de su hermana. 

Las cosas habían mejorado para Snape en ese último mes. Su convivencia con Evans era mucho más estrecha; pasó de ser una simple relación de compañerismo a una verdadera amistad. Cuando no estaban estudiando, ella le contaba acerca del mundo muggle del cual provenía. Trataba de explicarle a su amigo que los muggles no eran incivilizados como él una vez los llamó, pero Snape era simplemente demasiado terco como para entender. Por su parte, él le hablaba a Evans de su familia: un padre estricto, una madre con una extraña fascinación por las pociones- de allí a que él también tuviese esa fascinación - y un hermano mayor trabajando como abogado para una empresa muggle el cual vendría a ser la vergüenza familiar. Sin embargo, a Evans le parecía la familia más curiosa de cualquiera que había escuchado hablar. Todo lo que hablaban y se contaban, demostraba el grado de confianza que el uno tenía con el otro.

Existía también otro asunto pendiente. Debido a que se había acercado a Evans, era casi inevitable acercarse a los Gryffindor, lo cual conllevaba acercarse a Potter y sus niñitas. Snape había notado que a Potter y a sus amiguitos se les habían alborotado sus hormonas femeninas, tuviesen o no. En clase de Pociones y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas el grupito, que se hacían llamar "Los merodeadores" se la pasaban aislados de las demás personas, reunidos en un círculo hablando entre cuchicheos y, ocasionalmente en medio de tanto chismorreteo, sus cabezas giraban en dirección de Snape. El efecto que esto producía en el Slytherin era una creciente curiosidad, la cual tenía que satisfacer a cualquier precio.

Con lo único que se le ocurrió "satisfacer esa curiosidad" fue entrometiéndose en los asuntos de "Los merodeadores". Al principio sólo los miraba actuar, mucho más cuando lo hacían de forma sospechosa. Luego trató por medio de Evans averiguar qué estaban tramando, pero debido a que ella no era amiga de Potter ni de ninguno de ellos no dio mucho resultados. En su investigación llegó a sentarse cerca al grupo en clase, incluso llegó a seguirlos. Pero todo llegó a su fin con un encuentro bizarro con Black al salir de clase de Aritmancia.

"Snape, es bueno que te encuentre por acá" dijo Black casualmente, fingiendo amabilidad.

"Que quieres Black?" preguntó Snape con voz pasiva y neutral.

"Te voy a decir algo, y espero no tener que repetírtelo.." pausó y mirando con sospecha a su alrededor, continuó hablando en un murmuro "Eres fastidioso y lo sabes… siguiendonos por los corredores, tratando de escuchar nuestras conversaciones… honestamente, quien crees que eres? Eres un estúpido Slytherin--" Snape intentó interrumpirlo, pero Black siguió con el mismo murmuro monótono. "Pero sabes? Quiero ayudarte, en verdad desde el fondo de mi corazón deseo ayudarte. Sé que estás tratando de descubrir la forma de que Dumbledore nos expulse, en especial a James y a mí… pues te voy a facilitar las cosas… por qué no te das un paseo por el Sauce Boxeador?"

Todo lo que le acababa de decir Black era muy raro, en especial la última pregunta que extrañó Snape. "Para qué quiero hacer un paseo alrededor del Sauce Boxeador?" preguntó Snape desafiante.

"No dije alrededor, dije perfectamente _'por'_ el Sauce Boxeador… verás mi querido Severus, existe una manera de paralizar ese maldito árbol: es cuestión de coger un palo y apretar con este uno de los nudos del tronco… lo que buscas está dentro del árbol" Black respiró hondamente esperando una reacción por parte de Snape.

"Estás loco…" le sonrió malévolamente Snape. 

"No me crees? Es tu problema… haz lo que te digo, pero solo podrás hacerlo entre hoy y mañana que siguen y solo por la noche"

"Tiene que ver con Lupin?"

Black no respondió, pero con su mirada le dio un afirmativo a Snape.

"Sirius!" alguien llamó del otro lado del corredor. Era James Potter sosteniendo su mochila y la de Black. "Padfoot, qué es lo que tanto haces?"

Black se sobresaltó con la presencia de su amigo, y su tono de voz cambió de súbito. "Ya voy James!" respondió. Volviéndose nuevamente, le dijo a Snape. "Piénsalo, en tu lugar yo no dudaría ni un instante en hacerlo". Girando sobre sus talones, salió corriendo velozmente en dirección de Potter.

Snape tomó la dirección contraria para así dirigirse a la Sala Común de Slytherin. _'¿Qué se está creyendo Black?'_ se preguntó una y otra vez mientras caminaba, hasta que se encontró frente a la entrada de la Sala Común.

*****

Al día siguiente durante Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, alejados de sus compañeros de clase y del profesor, Snape le comentó a Evans sobre su encuentro con Black después de terminar las clases. Evans a quien hasta el momento le desagradaba Black, literalmente le aseguró a su amigo que se trataría de otra tonta broma más de los Gryffindors.

"Te aseguro que es una broma más de Sirius y sus amigos…" dijo Evans confiada. "Lo más seguro es que quieren que te saques un ojo, como casi le pasa a Davey Gudgeon"

"Y si no es una broma…?" 

"Sev…" respondió Evans. Aparentemente Snape no tenía objeción alguna para que Evans lo llamase de esa manera. "Si lo haces, tendré que reportarte con el profesor Dumbledore, recuerda que no puedes andar paseando por los corredores de noche, menos afuera del castillo arriesgando tu vida. Además sabes que tengo ese derecho, recuerda que soy prefecta" Evans apuntó a su insignia con la _P_ plateada.

"Lily! No serías capaz de reportarme!" exclamó Snape. "Sé que no eres capaz…" continuó, sus ojos similares a los de un animal cuando está apunto de atacar.

Evans se rindió ante su mirada y sonriendo ampliamente dijo: "Está bien, no soy capaz, no te reportaré… eres un tonto Severus" su sonrisa se amplió aun más. Tomando a Snape por el brazo y antes de que él pudiera decir algo, lo haló hacia las orillas del bosque donde se encontraban los demás poniendo atención a clase.

A pesar de las oposiciones de Evans, Snape se decidió por ir esa misma noche a averiguar el misterio del Sauce Boxeador, _'Si es que llega a ser un misterio..'_ pensó.

Salió de la Sala Común alrededor de las 9 de la noche. Malfoy se percató del escape de Snape, insinuando que su amigo se encontraría con 'la sangre-sucia esa', pero Snape le aseguró que iría a la Biblioteca por una información para la clase de Aritmancia.

Una vez afuera del castillo, caminó con rapidez abriéndose paso entre la gruesa capa de nieve. Por un momento se sintió desorientado, pero la intensa luz de la luna llena que se reflejaba sobre la resplandeciente nieve le ayudo a divisar el Sauce Boxeador. Mientras más se acercaba al árbol, más se incrementaba el ruido de ramas estremeciéndose violentamente. Si era golpeado por alguna de las ramas sería mortal; por el otro lado, pensaba que haría un gran descubrimiento esa noche.

Después de caminar con dificultad debido al espesor de la nieve, finalmente Snape pudo encontrarse con el endemoniado árbol. Al ver la forma como se agitaban las ramas, consideró seriamente en regresar, pero cuando estuvo dispuesto a hacerlo, notó otro camino en la nieve que llevaban justo al punto donde él se encontraba. Ese camino fue más que suficiente para convencerlo que valdría la pena entrar al árbol, si es que de algún modo se podía. 

Tal como le indicó Black, buscó una rama para poder tocar el tronco del árbol. Al no hallarla en el suelo, con ayuda de un poco de magia tuvo que treparse a otro árbol, para así poder cortar una. Cuando la obtuvo, se acercó al Sauce Boxeador con cautela, se inclinó un poco y con rama en mano, estiró el brazo hasta su máxima extensión. Todo su cuerpo temblaba y el frío penetrante tampoco le ayudaba. A su vez, podía sentir cómo las ramas se zigzagueaban a su alrededor, provocando pequeñas corrientes de aire y, justo cuando menos lo esperaba una de estas le azotó la mano con gran fuerza. Inmediatamente, Snape soltó la rama y perdió el equilibrio cayendo suavemente sobre la nieve.

"Mierda!" exclamó de dolor al ver su mano ensangrentada. Con su túnica limpió la sangre de la cortada y se puso de pie.

La rama con la que intentó entrar, había quedado justo debajo del árbol. Enojado, tuvo que repetir el mismo procedimiento de hacía unos instantes para conseguir una rama nueva, siendo que esta vez por prevención, cortó dos más. Se devolvió con las ramas en su mano sana, preguntándose cada vez más si valdría la pena lo que estaba haciendo. De nuevo, se encontró de frente con el árbol, el cual por la forma salvaje como agitaba las ramas, daba la impresión de que tuviese conocimiento de la presencia del estudiante.

Pasando saliva, Snape se acercó de la misma manera como había hecho antes. Con la respiración entrecortada y el cabello en sus ojos, logró acercarse aun más al árbol de nuevo con al brazo extendido. Sintió tantos nervios que decidió cerrar los ojos, aunque sabía que era lo más estúpido que podía hacer. 

De momento sintió cómo la rama se quebraba y, maldiciendo en su mente, abrió sus ojos para encontrarse debajo de un árbol inmóvil y su tronco abierto mostrando un pasadizo secreto.

Snape quien no deseaba permanecer un segundo más debajo del árbol, entró al pasadizo secreto. Una vez adentro, empezó a caminar por el túnel, tanteando sus paredes húmedas y frías. No había dado ni tres pasos cuando su cabeza golpeó fuertemente una piedra que salía del techo. De inmediato sintió un roce tibio en su frente lo cual le indicaba la salida de sangre. Con tanto que le había pasado, era obligatorio que continuase? Pero la curiosidad lo carcomía, por lo que se impulsó a continuar. Usando el sentido común, levantó su varita justo al frente de sus ojos y con voz quebrantada de dolor, murmuró _"Lumos!". _Con un poco de luz, pudo avanzar mejor por el túnel. Entre más avanzaba, el túnel se ampliaba. Después de unos minutos pudo divisar una luz al final de este. Entusiasmado aceleró su paso hasta llegar a una casa vieja y empolvada. 

Desde la entrada observó que habían unas escaleras, se animó a proseguir cuando repentinamente escuchó un gruñido que provenía de la esquina de la sala. Aterrorizado, vio a un lobo enorme que se acercaba a él. Sus dientes afilados estaban bañados en saliva y sangre del propio animal. Snape intentó moverse, pero todo su cuerpo se sentía de plomo. Podía escuchar la respiración del lobo, y sus gruñidos retumbar por toda la casa. El lobo agachó su cabeza y su pelaje de erizó totalmente. Iba a atacar, Snape estaba seguro de eso, pero por qué demonios no podía moverse? Ningún miembro de su cuerpo respondía, quería correr, quería gritar, pero no podía, se sentía sin fuerzas, sin energía. El lobo se inclinó aun más y mirando a Snape a los ojos, dio un salto gigante hacia él. Snape pudo ver cómo el lobo intentó abalanzarse sorbe él, pudo alcanzar a sentir el aliento del animal, cuando una fuerza lo haló de la túnica, haciéndolo retroceder a él y al lobo.

Snape cayó al suelo, atontado por lo sucedido. Subió la mirada y vio que James Potter lo sostenía de su túnica y que la razón que había hecho retroceder al lobo había sido un hechizo.

El lobo se dispuso a atacar otra vez, pero Potter gritó con determinación: _"Expelliarmus!" _y el lobo retrocedió unos pasos. 

"Corre Severus, Remus no sabe lo que hace! Corre!" gritó Potter frenéticamente, sin quitarle la mirada al animal.

Snape se puso de pie. '_Remus? Pero…' _pensó Snape en un pequeño instante, mientras todo se le aclaraba. El lobo era Remus. Remus Lupin. Eso explicaba muchas cosas. Sus ausencias cada mes, que resultaban ser los días de luna llena. La detención en la Biblioteca. La vez que accidentalmente lo había visto a él y a Madam Pomfrey caminar por los alrededores del castillo al anochecer. Su débil semblante después de sus ausencias. Tantos secretos entre él y sus amigos. Los gritos de La Casa de los Gritos, no eran demonios ni fantasmas, era Lupin. Todo encajaba a la perfección. Con la sangre fluyéndole con rapidez por las venas, Snape salió corriendo del túnel, aun con su varita iluminada. No pensó en Potter quien se había quedado solo con el animal, no pensó en su cabeza ni en su mano, solo pensó en divulgar por el colegio el hecho que Remus Lupin era un licántropo.

Salió del túnel y corriendo pesadamente, alcanzó la entrada del castillo solo para encontrarse con un enfadado Albus Dumbledore. 

"Severus Snape" dijo el profesor Dumbledore con voz imponente.

Snape se mantuvo paralizado viéndole directamente a los ojos. Tampoco había pensado en Albus Dumbledore.

"James Potter" volvió a hablar Dumbledore. Snape, volteando en seco, vio a Potter llegar tras él con la misma expresión de pánico que él tenía.

"Síganme" habló con seriedad el director.

Los tres caminaron silenciosamente por los corredores del colegio, cada uno de ellos absorto en sus pensamientos. Snape había hecho un descubrimiento increíble y lo hizo sin salir casi ileso. Aunque su acto requirió coraje, no era el momento preciso para sentirse orgulloso. El hecho de caminar tras la sombra del director le recordaba que con seguridad estaría en graves problemas.

No supo cómo, pero minutos después se hallaron en la oficina de Dumbledore, un espacio circular adornado con cuadros de antiguos directores de Hogwarts.

Dumbledore quien en menos de tres zancadas se encontraba detrás de su escritorio, habló con voz gruesa:

"Les pediría que me contaran los hechos. Sin embargo" pausó y su mirada se perdió en los ojos de Potter.

Snape observó a Potter por el rabillo de sus ojos, sin atreverse a mover su cabeza ni un milímetro. Potter, temblando de su cabello alborotado hasta la punta de sus zapatos mojados a causa de la nieve, apenas podía sostenerle la mirada al director.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió abruptamente, ingresando a esta la Profesora McGonagall. "Por todos los cielos… Qué está sucediendo? Vine en cuanto pude, Dumbledore". Su mirada recorrió todo el lugar hasta pillar la mano de Snape, donde otro "Por todos los cielos!" se le escapó de la boca.

"Minerva--" pero Dumbledore fue interrumpido al ingresar el Profesor Howe a la oficina, con su cara caída, ojos pequeños y brillantes.

Howe, al hablar repitió casi las mismas palabras que McGonagall. "Qué está pasando? Vine en cuanto pude, Dumbledore". Snape volteó a mirar la puerta, imaginándose que algún otro profesor entraría, diría las mismas palabras y empeoraría la situación.

"El señor Potter y el señor Snape tienen algo que decirnos… señor Potter?" insinuó Dumbledore, sus barbas temblando con cada palabra que decía.

"Bueno…" se decidió a hablar Potter, después de un buen momento de silencio. "Verá profesor… Ud. sabe que hoy es luna llena, por lo que Remus… tendría su transformación…" Dumbledore asintió mientras McGonagall se llevaba la mano a la frente. "Pues Sirius nos dijo que sería cómico si le contábamos a Severus qué debía hacer para descubrir a Remus… Ud. sabe, ir al Sauce Boxeador y pinchar un nudo con una rama para entrar a la Casa de los Gritos…" Potter pausó esperando alguna pregunta por parte del director. Al sentir el obvio silencio del ambiente, continuó hablando aun más nervioso que antes. "Yo le dije a Sirius que no era buena idea decirle a Severus, que su vida correría peligro… Sirius me prometió que no lo haría, que no le diría a Severus… pero hoy en la mañana, Peter me dijo que Sirius le había dicho a Severus, por lo que decidí evitar algo peor y fui por Severus al Sauce Boxeador… pero Profesor, escúcheme… Sirius no lo hizo de mala intención… todo pasó tan rápido…" dijo, pasando de momento a una posición defensiva. "Además Sirius no lo creía capaz de ir, Profesor por favor, no castigue a Sirius, él no lo hizo para causar un mal, solo pensó que sería divertido--"

En ese momento alguien golpeó a la puerta. _'Que no sea otro profesor…' _pensó Snape amargamente. Pero su sorpresa fue otra, ya que la persona que ingresó al recinto, era el mismo Sirius Black. 

Al entrar, Black entró en pánico al ver quieres estaban en el lugar. Su rostro palideció y sus azules ojos se abrieron a su mayor extensión.

"Siga señor Black" dijo Dumbledore mientras Black cerraba la puerta tras de si. "Por lo que me está diciendo señor Potter, no solo Ud. y sus amigos sabían de la transformación del señor Lupin, sino que también sabían su escondite y cómo llegar a este. Y haciendo mal uso de esa información, no solo pusieron en peligro sus propias vidas, sino también la de un compañero, y todo por una broma de mal gusto"

Instantáneamente Black miró a Snape. Su pánico era más que evidente. Por otra parte, la mano de McGonagall se había trasladado a su boca en señal de horror, mientras los ojos de Howe pasaban de pequeños a inmensos en un segundo. 

"Dumbledore, es evidente que estos dos" Howe apuntó a Potter y a Black ".. deben ser expulsados"

Snape no pudo evitar mirar a su jefe de casa con una expresión de agradecimiento. 

Sin embargo, el director meneo su cabeza en forma de negación.

"Nadie será expulsado…" dijo con tranquilidad. "Pero me temo que serán suspendidos"

"NO, por favor!" exclamó Potter.

"Señor, no nos haga esto, se que hice mal pero no me suspenda! No nos suspenda!" exclamó Black aun más fuerte.

"En cuanto a Ud. señor Snape" continuó el anciano director, ignorando las protestas de los otros dos estudiantes. "Fue muy cobarde de su parte no venir a decirme lo que sucedía. Además de cobarde, fue un acto muy estúpido. Todos cometieron actos estúpidos. Hasta el señor Potter, quien aunque le salvó la vida, un acto heroico en esa situación no era lo más sabio--- " Snape se sorprendió no solo por las palabras usadas por el director o por la súbita decisión, sino porque no había caído en cuenta que Potter en verdad le había salvado la vida.

"Pero profesor, Potter y Black casi me matan--"

"Quiero que los tres vayan a sus dormitorios y empaquen, mañana a primera hora habrán tres carruajes que los llevarán a Hogsmeade. Allá esperarán al expreso Hogwarts que los llevará a Uds. junto con otros aldeanos a la estación King Cross, donde sus padres los estarán esperando, yo mismo me haré cargo de notificarles de su llegada. Estarán dos semanas en sus casas haciendo trabajo escolar que posteriormente les estaré mandando…" Pausó, y luego añadió: "Señor Snape, antes de ir a su Sala Común, debo decirle que queda estrictamente prohibido de decir una palabra a nadie de lo que ha sucedido, ni siquiera un acercamiento… si llega a suceder, me veré obligado a expulsarlo--- también pase por el Ala Hospital antes de irse a dormir" Pero a Snape no le importaba ni su mano, ni su cabeza. En ese momento sintió que se le venía el mundo encima. Dos semanas suspendido? 

Los tres alumnos salieron cabizbajos de la oficina. Snape esperaba que McGonagall los siguiera, repitiéndoles en un tono más agudo y alarmante, lo estúpidos que fueron y cómo se merecían el castigo más severo.

No supo cuando se separó Snape de Potter y Black, pero sí supo que al instante siguiente la enfermera del colegio, Madam Pomfrey, le estaba apretujando la mano y la cabeza con vendajes. Cuando ella terminó de hacerle las curaciones, Snape salió como un rayo del Ala Hospital, con una rabia que le hervía hasta la cabeza y los vendajes. 

Al llegar a su dormitorio en la Sala Común, encontró a todos sus compañeros en la típica ronda de ronquidos profundos. Haló su maleta de debajo de su cama, y la colocó sobre esta. Empezó a agarrar toda la ropa que pudo del armario con su mano sana y la metió en la maleta forzosamente.

"Qué es ese ruido? Quién anda ahí?" una voz preguntó en la oscuridad. Snape decidió hacer el menor ruido posible para no atraer al dueño de la voz. Pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles al sentir una mano que se posaba suavemente sobre su hombro.

"Severus, qué te pasó?" la mano de Higgs viajó automáticamente hasta los vendajes de la cabeza.

"Nada Patrick, vuélvete a dormir, lárgate…" siseó Snape, todavía empacando.

"Y esta ropa?" insistió su compañero.

"Te dije que te largaras!" Snape tomó a Higgs de sus hombros y lo empujó contra la pared helada de piedra. La reacción de Higgs ante el golpe fue lenta.

Alguien encendió una antorcha del dormitorio. Una vez iluminado, Snape vio que todos sus amigos estaban despiertos y mirándolo con asombro. Nadie pronunció palabra alguna durante unos segundos. Luego Malfoy se aventuró a hablar: "Severus… amigo… estás bien?"

"Sí, lo estoy… y si no les importa, me voy a dormir…" Snape retiró la maleta de la cama, arrojándola al suelo. Se encaramó sobre su cama y cerró las cortinas con brusquedad. Sintió movimientos alrededor, y escuchó la voz de Malfoy "Ven Patrick, te ayudo a pararte"

Por un momento no hubo ruido alguno, hasta que la voz de Higgs frente a su cama penetró en la noche con una única palabra: _"Imbécil…!" _

****

Gracias por leer!


	12. Capítulo XII

**Nota larga de la autora: He vuelto con un nuevo capítulo. Dios, me gustó tanto escribirlo....nada extraordinario, pero....Acaso Snape no puede tener un enfrentamiento alimenticio? O acaso no puede tener una familia unida? O mejor aun, Snape con lo pequeño-niño-cruel que es... no puede tener sentimientos? No es acaso humano?**

**Este fanfiction se está escribiendo solo. La verdad adoro que eso esté sucediendo. Cuando empecé a escribir esta historia tenía una idea muy bien formada, que gracias a Dios permanece. Tenía todo planeado, es más todo está sucediendo como lo planeé inicialmente, pero la historia en si se está escribiendo sola. Los hechos, diálogos... Dios es como si yo no estuviese escribiendo sino como si los personajes se apoderaran de mi manos y hablaran a través de ellas al momento de escribir en el computador. Es increíble esta sensación. Y el final...? Bueno, presiento que se acerca. No está a la vuelta de la esquina, pero definitivamente se acerca; será muy emocionante escribir las últimas palabras del final... ¿Acaso creían que no tenía una parte escrita del final..._desde el puro principio?_**

**"Capítulo XII"**

A la mañana siguiente Snape se despertó mucho antes que sus amigos lo hicieran. Arrastrando su maleta por los corredores helados, llegó a  la entrada del castillo para encontrarse con Potter y Black conversando. Snape se posó al extremo opuesto de la entrada, esperando a la aparición de los carruajes. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando a lo lejos divisó tres manchas acercándose lentamente. Al poco tiempo los tres carruajes estaban parqueados frente al castillo.

Snape arrojó con rabia su maleta dentro del carruaje que le correspondió. Se subió y con brusquedad ordenó la partida. A los pocos minutos el carruaje llegó a Hogsmeade. Snape tomó su maleta y de nuevo arrastrándola, esta vez por la nieve de la calle que no había sido removida, se dirigió hasta la estación del tren. Allí el Expreso Hogwarts esperaba a sus pasajeros en medio de humo y ruido de invierno.

Pensando en que tenía que conseguir un tiquete, giró sobre sus talones para así dirigirse a la taquilla. Antes de moverse siquiera un milímetro, se sintió detenido por una mano poderosa sobre su hombro. Al girarse vio un hombre de barba café que lo miraba de arriba abajo con expresión de desprecio.

"Estudiante de Hogwarts?" preguntó el hombre con voz ronca.

"Sí" respondió Snape.

"No tiene que conseguir tiquete" dijo el hombre aun con su mano sobre el hombro helado de Snape. "Vaya y escoja un compartimiento...." tomando un respiro el hombre prosiguió con la misma expresión de desprecio "...anoche el Profesor Dumbledore nos envió una carta explicándonos  las circunstancias especiales"

Snape sintió que el hombre no tenía por qué explicarse.

"Suspendido... verdad?" dijo el barbudo con malicia, apretando el hombro de Snape. "Anda muchacho, ve y escoge un compartimiento" concluyó, llevando al estudiante del hombro hasta las escalas de un vagón.

Una vez el hombre desapareció en medio de la niebla de la mañana, Snape subió las escalas jalando con dificultad su maleta. Buscó por un compartimiento vacío, y no gastó mucho tiempo en la tarea al ver que el segundo de la derecha se encontraba desocupado.

Abrió la puerta y con ayuda de una patada logró que su maleta entrase también. Se sentó junto a la ventana, maldiciendo en su mente al sentir cómo el frío del asiento le recorría su trasero. Recostando su cabeza contra la ventana, sintió que el frío le aliviaba el dolor de cabeza que tenía. En verdad la noche anterior tanto la herida en su mano como en su cabeza eran de media gravedad, pero solo hasta ese momento se había percatado de eso.

Se quedó mirando sus alrededores, mientras su respiración empañaba la ventana.  Con el dorso de su mano sana la desempañó, pudiendo así ver la cantidad de personas que viajarían en el tren, seguramente muchas de ellas para estar en casa en la noche de navidad que se acercaba. La nieve que había caído por esos días daba la impresión que  Hogsmeade fuera un  pastel gigante cubierto de crema de vainilla. En esos momentos al sentir su estómago retorcerse, deseó inmensamente tener una buena taza de té acompañada de bizcochos; el desayuno que había tomado constó de jugo de calabaza y unas simples galletas de soda.

"Este parece desocupado" escuchó Snape a su derecha. Girando la cabeza vio a Potter  y a sus talones, Black. Snape se quedó viéndolos fijamente hasta que Black, con una mirada herida le murmuró un ligero _"Vamos"_ a Potter en el oído. No pasaron ni segundos cuando Potter se devolvió al compartimiento de Snape y, con la mayor cautela posible, cerró la compuerta de este.

_'Gracias Potter....'_ pensó Snape con sarcasmo y acidez, mientras de nuevo giraba su mirada a la ventana.  

Alguien en el otro extremo de la estación había dado la orden de partida.  Snape sintió el familiar estruendo del tren antes de moverse. Sintió avanzar el tren, viendo por un buen rato cómo se alejaba la estación.

Hubo un ruido a su derecha y vio a una señora de edad deslizar la puerta para poder entrar. Primero entró ella y le echó un buen vistazo a Snape. Salió unos instantes, para luego entrar con una maleta gris y un bolso morado que hacía juego con su sombrero puntiagudo. Una vez adentro, la señora se sentó de frente a un amargado Snape. Él por su parte le echó una rápida ojeada a la bruja: tenía una túnica morada –la cual llevaba debajo de una capa peluda-, uñas largas, cabello lleno de canas, con contextura gruesa y cara amable, la  típica imagen de una abuela bruja. El joven volvió a apoyar su cabeza en la ventana en señal de aburrimiento.

Con ese mismo aburrimiento transcurrió casi todo el recorrido, despejando solo su mente cuando la señora rompía  esporádicamente en alguna canción ó himno irlandés. El único momento que estuvo realmente tuvo una especie de distracción y diversión, fue cuando una joven apareció con el glorioso carrito lleno de la más variada comida. Snape casi vació todo su bolsillo y la señora, tomando como desafío la comida comprada  por el joven, compró el doble de este, hincando el diente a todo bizcocho con la mayor satisfacción posible. 

Snape viéndola con celos, tomó un panquecillo  relleno de mora  y se lo comió de un solo bocado. La señora en respuesta tomó un dulce y lo pasó casi entero. Él por su parte tomó una rana de chocolate y de un gran bocado le quitó medio cuerpo. La señora tomó un pastelito salado y se lo comió como si fuese el último alimento en el mundo. Pronto la comida fue desapareciendo hasta que Snape, lleno y sin poder comer más, se dejó tumbar pesadamente sobre su acolchonado asiento.

La señora lo miró con una medio sonrisa de victoria. El joven simplemente cerró sus ojos a manera de placidez. Intentó dormir pero le fue inútil, por lo que se mantuvo el resto del recorrido con los párpados cerrados y sus sentidos trabajando al máximo.

Un buen tiempo después sintió cómo la velocidad del tren disminuía. Con lentitud abrió los ojos y pudo ver a lo lejos la estación King Cross. Pasó saliva con amargura.

Mientras la estación se agrandaba, Snape intentaba buscar señal de su padre o algún familiar. Volteó a mirar a la señora y vio que estaba con los ojos cerrados, totalmente inmóvil. '_Habrá muerto de tanto comer?_'' pensó, pero un fino hilo de saliva punto de caer de la boca de la anciana le indicaba que estaba más que viva.

Apenas el tren se detuvo, Snape tomó su maleta y salió lo más rápido posible del compartimiento, dejando a la anciana en medio de maletas y migajas de comida.

Al bajar del tren Snape no tuvo otra opción que sentarse a esperar por su padre. Pensó que si no iba a buscarlo entonces tendría que encontrar el medio para volver a casa. Los minutos se alargaron, mientras Snape veía gente ir y venir. De pronto pudo ver una figura alta que se acercaba a él. Al principio pensó que era su padre, y con ese simple hecho de pensarlo se encogió de brazos de forma cobarde. Pero una vez la figura estuvo frente a él, se dio cuenta para su alivio que no era su padre, sino su hermano. 

"Hola Severus" dijo el hombre mayor, extendiéndole una mano.

"Hola.." dijo Snape tomando la mano que le ofrecía su hermano y apretándola con ligereza. "Qué haces acá?"

"Bueno, me estoy quedando con papá y mamá por un mes" respondió retirando un mechón negro de su cara con su otra mano. 

Snape examinó a su hermano; era una versión de él mismo con unos años más encima, como una especie de proyección física que tendría en cuenta en un futuro. Además de esto llevaba ropa _muggle_ formal debajo de su capa. Su pelo estaba tan corto, bien peinado y ajustado, con tal grado de pulcritud que daba hasta asco verlo. Sus ojos eran igual de oscuros a los de él, pero a la vez su piel era un poco más oscura, parecida a la de su madre. Y pensando en su madre....

"Donde está mamá?" preguntó Snape sin moverse de la banca. 

"Oh no pudo venir, trabaja hasta esta semana" dijo el hermano sonriendo.

Snape simplemente asintió y tomando su maleta, se levantó de la banca. "Vamos...."

"Deja que te ayude con eso" dijo su  hermano arrebatándole la maleta.

Ambos hermanos caminaron hasta la salida de King Cross. Una vez en las calles de Londres, Snape notó cómo su hermano con ayuda de una seña detenía un carro negro. Era acaso uno de esos taxi _muggle _elegantes y caros? Su hermano simplemente no se sentía con el ánimo suficiente para viajar por un método mágico. _'Genial....' _ pensó Snape fusilando con la mirada a su  hermano quien ya había ingresado al taxi.

*****

Al llegar a casa lo primero que encontró Snape fue una pila enorme de papeles.

"Eso llegó ayer en la noche. Dumbledore los mandó. Tienes mucho trabajo que hacer Severus" dijo su hermano arqueando las cejas de forma satisfactoria.

"Sí ya lo sé, _Niall_ " Snape prácticamente escupió el nombre al responder.

Niall hizo un sonido de disgusto con su garganta.

El joven mago volvió a mirar la pila de papeles. En verdad era _enorme_. Se preguntó si Potter y Black recibirían la misma cantidad que él; a lo mejor Black por ser el autor de la broma recibió el triple de trabajo que él, después de todo se lo merecía.

Lo que restaba de la tarde Snape lo pasó encerrado en su habitación. Generalmente cuando se viajaba a Hogwarts tardaba un día, pero debidoa que el tren partió más temprano de lo acostumbrado, Snape tuve la tarde para desempacar y amontonar los papeles en un pequeño escritorio que tenía frente a su cama. Alrededor de las siete de la noche alguien golpeó con suavidad la puerta.

"Adelante" dijo Snape quien se encontraba tumbado en la cama, leyendo un artículo de _"El Profeta"_

"Hola hijo" dijo una mujer desde la entrada, apoyada en la puerta ligeramente.

"Mamá, hace cuánto llegaste?" preguntó el joven levantando la mirada del papel.

"Hace poco... Niall me contó que estabas en tu habitación, así que vine a saludar" respondió la mujer mirando por fuera de la habitación a la vez que guiñaba el ojo. Snape supuso que Niall estaba del otro lado de la pared con alguna expresión estúpida de supuesta picardía.

La mujer volviendo la mirada, cerró la puerta tras de si. Avanzó hacia  su hijo y sin quitarle la mirada de encima, se sentó en la cama con delicadeza.  Snape por su parte dejo el papel a un lado y con buena gana se abalanzó sobre su madre, abrazándola con elegancia.

"Oh hijo..." dijo la mujer acariciando el cabello del joven. Tomándolo por los hombros lo alejó un poco de ella. "Severus, quiero que sepas que no estoy enojada contigo" continuó mirándolo con ternura al mismo tiempo que le ofrecía una sonrisa triste.

"Lo sé" respondió Snape de forma cortante sin devolver la sonrisa. 

"Tú padre estará enojado unos días, pero ya se le pasará... tú heredaste su mismo temperamento, sabías eso?"

"Lo sé" volvió a decir Snape tomando el papel que estaba leyendo anteriormente. 

Hubo un silencio incómodo. "Bueno" habló finalmente la mujer "la cena estará lista en una hora"

"Está bien" dijo Snape recordando todo lo que había comido en el tren.

"Te espero" dijo su madre levantándose de la cama con un movimiento suave. Acercándose a Snape posó un beso pequeño sobre su frente. Al acercarse su madre, él pudo notar sus arrugas en el cuello y párpados.  Aun cuando estaba envejeciendo, a Snape le parecía que su madre era una mujer hermosa. Y pensando en su madre, algo como una sonrisa intentó formarse en sus labios.

La hora de la cena transcurrió con lentitud pero tranquilidad, tal vez por el hecho que el papá de Snape no había llegado del trabajo. La madre de Snape habló de su trabajo, al mismo tiempo que le preguntaba a Niall cómo hacía para 'sobrevivir' en el mundo _muggle_. De vez en cuando la mujer le dedicaba miradas amorosas a su hijo menor.

Al día siguiente Snape se despertó con pesadez. Frotó un poco sus párpados con el dorso de sus manos; al abrirlos recordó de súbito que se hallaba en su casa, enseguida viniéndole a la vista la pila de papeles. Refunfuñó un rato hasta que se levantó completamente de la cama. 

Cuando bajó a tomar su desayuno se encontró con un no menos que flojo hermano mayor tumbado en la silla del comedor, una mano en su barriga y la otra sobre la mesa. Aparentemente había recién terminado de desayunar.

"Buenos días, Severus" le dijo Niall sin moverse un centímetro.

"Hola" respondió Snape, aun sin poderse acostumbrar a los tan buenos modales de su hermano.

"¿Qué tal dormiste?" preguntó Niall con expresión soñolienta. 

"Bien... ¿Y mamá?" dijo el joven mirando a su alrededor.

"Ya se fue para el trabajo" respondió su hermano, con un movimiento de cabeza indicándole a Snape  que se sentara junto a él; este último obedeció y se sentó lentamente. Niall se reclinó sobre la mesa y se dirigió a su hermano en un murmuro:

"Mamá me dejo encargado de la casa.... y de ti, por lo que tienes que hacer todo el trabajo que te mandaron" Snape forzó una expresión de enfado "Sin embargo, sé lo aburrido que es hacer ese tipo de trabajos " Niall pausó, seguramente recordando sus días de colegio ".. pero verás, no puedo dejarte con toda esa responsabilidad, por lo que he decidido ayudarte... no hay nada como el trabajo escolar...."

Snape consideró en darle las gracias, pero tratándose de su hermano nada bueno se podía esperar. "¿Por qué me quieres ayudar? ¿Por qué el misterio? Y estás murmurando..."

"Sí Severus, algún elfo doméstico nos puede oír" respondió su hermano girando sus ojos de un lado a otro.

"Bueno Niall... ¿Qué quieres? Tu ayuda veo que no es gratis" respondió Snape dando por obvio que los Slytherin no eran amables por nada.

"Ay Severus... ¿Cómo dices esas cosas?" dijo su hermano, pero viendo las cejas arqueadas de Snape respondió: "Está bien... verás hay una chica en el buffete donde trabajo.... Dios tiene dinero como nadie.... es americana, del Instituto de Salem... quien iba a  imaginarlo, una abogada... "añadió para si mismo sin darse cuenta que Snape ya sabía de qué se trataba el asunto ".. y pues necesito un favor de tu parte, una poción..."

A este punto Snape exclamó alarmado: "¿Quieres una poción de amor? Dios Niall... ¡Qué bajo has caído!"

"Sshh.... Severus.... baja la voz..." dijo Niall apresurado, agitando las manos en señal de alarma. "Sí, sí.... es una poción de amor.... por favor Severus, prepárame una... por favor...."

Snape lo consideró por unos momentos, y con un aire de sabihondez dijo "No puedes comprar el amor, menos forjarlo a que nazca...."

Niall lo miró por un momento con expresión serena y con una sonrisa torcida le dijo con lentitud "Severus.... estás enamorado?"

"¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!" Snape respondió rápidamente. "¡¿Qué te hace pensar eso?!". Justo en ese momento un plato de comida apareció frente a Snape, con una canasta con pan y frutas y un vaso de plata.

"Bueno te dejo desayunar" dijo Niall levantándose de la mesa con una risita tonta en el rostro. 

Los siguientes días Snape se la pasó entre la pequeña biblioteca de la casa, su habitación, el cuarto de estudios y el comedor. En las noches iba al sótano donde su madre tenía un pequeño laboratorio de pociones; allí en medio de un silencio profundo podía trabajar en la poción para Niall. La poción era bastante simple  y el efecto era ligero, ya que al usar una poción de mayor impacto podría traer serias consecuencias. Entre más esfuerzo Snape le ponía a la preparación de la poción, más ayuda le brindaba Niall a su hermano con su trabajo. Fue una suerte que su hermano estuviese por esos días, los talleres que Dumbledore le asignó de castigo tenía desde Transformaciones hasta Encantamientos; todo tipo de preguntas de todas las asignaturas. 

Las dos semanas de suspensión estaban seguidas por las dos semanas de Navidad, por lo que Snape tuvo una especie de vacaciones adelantadas pero con tareas escolares. Para sus suertes, los hermanos lograron terminar sus labores un par de días antes de Navidad.

En la noche de Navidad la familia Snape se reunió en el comedor principal. Tuvieron una cena agradable y elegante con cualquier cantidad de delicias inglesas: lomo de cerdo relleno cubierto con la mejor salsa agridulce escocesa, patatas cocidas, ensalada  y para beber  vino tinto o rompope, una bebida a base de leche, ron y huevos. En medio de la cena, el padre hizo un pequeño brindis por su familia. De postre comieron un exquisito y tradicional _Pió V_.Alrededor de la media noche se fueron todos a dormir, Snape quedando con un sentimiento de vago contento en su estómago.

Como Snape ya no tenía trabajo por hacer, podía entretenerse en otras actividades. Su madre había tomado unos días de vacaciones, por lo que ella se la  pasó al lado de Snape casi todo el tiempo; a la vez sentía cómo los días literalmente volaban justo cuando su estancia en casa se estaba volviendo amena. Fue en casi un parpadeo que se encontró con el día de regresar a Hogwarts.

Su madre y su hermano lo acompañaron hasta la estación viajando por polvos Floo. Al llegar caminaron con rapidez por el frío pavimento de la estación. Antes de subir, la madre le entregó un paquete conteniendo unos pastelillos hechos en casa.

"Gracias mamá" respondió Snape mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

"Adiós Severus" dijo su hermano estrechando su mano, obligándolo a quitarle la mirada de encima a su madre.

"Adiós Niall" dijo Snape sintiendo la mano  helada de su  hermano contra la de él.

"Pórtate bien Severus" dijo su madre atrayendo su atención de nuevo a si mismo. Con un movimiento elegante se inclinó hacia su hijo, abrazándolo con una inmensa ternura. El joven le devolvió el abrazo  y le besó con timidez en la mejilla.

Tomando su maleta con su mano derecha y en la otra los pastelillos, Snape se subió al tren con pesadez. Escogió un compartimiento vacío que luego para su suerte no se llenó. Iba un tanto distraído; no le importó si se encontraba con Potter o Black en el tren. Cuando el tren avanzó Snape trató de buscar con la mirada a su madre y a su hermano. Al no verlos, desistió y acomodó su cabeza contra la ventana.  Bajando la mirada vio una nota que sobresalía del paquete de pastelillos. Al abrirla pudo reconocer la escritura de su madre.

_"Querido Severus:_

_Espero que te agraden estos pastelillos, los hice con mucho amor. Hijo, quiero que sepas que no pude soportar la idea de perderte: cuando Dumbledore escribió para informarnos de tu suspensión y la causa, me produjo un gran impacto. Fue muy explícito. Severus, por esa tontería pudiste haber muerto. Muerto. No sabes cuanto sufrí al imaginarte en tal situación. No quiero que te sientas culpable... cariño, solo quiero que sepas que eres muy importante para tu padre, tu hermano y para mi. Pórtate bien._

_Te quiere,_

_Mamá."_

Snape levantó su mirada a la ventana y luchó contra el ardor que se acumuló al borde de sus ojos.

Recordando la suspensión, la forma cómo se enteró de la licantropía de Lupin, todo había pasado hacía tanto tiempo, pero todavía permanecía fresco en su memoria. Alzó la mirada y al final del corredor vio a Lupin charlando animadamente con Fawcett,  una estudiante de Ravenclaw. Sonrió con ironía para si mismo de solo saber que ahora él de alguna forma le ayudaba a aliviar el dolor que sentía Lupin cada mes.

Gracias por leer! ^___^ 


	13. Capítulo XIII

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Mm.. déjenme pensar: peleas cortas, ambiente pesado, no es la Navidad perfecta... muchas cosas en un día.. ya saben qué esperar. **

**"Capítulo 13"**

Entrada la noche, el Expreso Hogwarts llegó a su destino final. Una vez en el castillo, Snape notó que había pocos estudiantes en el colegio, seguramente quienes no habían ido a sus casas en vacaciones. En la noche, cenó con unos Slytherin de  séptimo año quienes conversaban de Quidditch y mujeres. Snape no queriendo quedarse mucho con ellos, cenó con rapidez y se retiró de la mesa pidiendo disculpas. 

De regreso a la Sala Común no se percató de una presencia que lo seguía. Colocando suavemente su delgada mano sobre el hombro del joven, Albus Dumbledore le pidió tener una pequeña charla.

"No es necesario ir a mi oficina, señor Snape" dijo el director con expresión serena. "Mañana quiero verlo a Ud. y a los señores Potter y Black en mi oficina, para que entreguen su trabajo... por favor, vayan los tres juntos temprano en la mañana.."

"Tengo que avisarles, profesor?" preguntó Snape con tono ácido.

"Sí, por favor si es tan amable" Dumbledore le dio un suave apretón en el hombro, y se retiró. 

Snape introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos de su túnica y caminando con lentitud se devolvió al Gran Hall. Estando allí abrió la puerta con una suave patada. Adentro Potter y Black estaban todavía cenando, con expresiones aburridas en sus rostros. Acercándose con sigilo, Snape se detuvo detrás de Potter quien le estaba dando la espalda.

"Potter!" habló Snape tajante, mientras que Potter daba un pequeño brinquito en su silla. "Mañana en la mañana tenemos que llevarle los trabajos a Dumbledore"

Potter asintió con la cabeza, mientras que Black fruncía el ceño. Snape arqueó una ceja en respuesta y, tomando su túnica de los bolsillos giró con brusquedad sobre sus talones, tratando de buscar un efecto de partida dramática.

_'Bah... esto es estúpido...' _pensó Snape mientras se encaminaba de nuevo a la Sala Común.

Al día siguiente Snape se levantó con una sensación irritante en su estómago. Sin pensarlo mucho, fue a la oficina del director antes de ir a desayunar. Sabía cómo llegar a la oficina, pero estando al frente de la gárgola no supo cómo entrar. Sintió que se vería ridículo estando parado frente a una estatua, mirándola fijamente, con un montón de pergaminos debajo de sus brazos. Estuvo minutos parado e inmóvil hasta que escuchó pasos que se acercaban. Los pasos de Potter y Black.

Snape les echó una rápida ojeada, sonriendo para si mismo al ver la cantidad de pergaminos que cargaba Black. _'Eso le pasa por imbécil'_

"Qué pasa, Severus? Por qué no has entrado?" preguntó Potter sarcástico ante la situación.

"Crees que sé la condenada contraseña para entrar? No me la paso acá metido como ustedes" respondió Snape exasperado.

"_Chocolates yimmies _" murmuró Black.

De inmediato la gárgola empezó a girar, escaleras de madera brotando del suelo. Snape avanzó al mismo tiempo que Potter, chocando ambos al tratar de ingresar a las escaleras.

"_Permiso..._" Snape hizo a Potter a un lado con un diminuto empujón, siendo así el primero en ingresar. Parado sobre un escalón, este al igual que los otros empezó a moverse en espiral, subiendo con lentitud. Al llegar a la puerta de la oficina, levantó su mano para tocar, sin embargo se quedó con la mano levantada al ver que se abrió sobre frente a él.

"Sigan, sigan..." dijo Dumbledore, levantándose de su escritorio y dirigiéndose a ellos. 

"Aquí está mi trabajo, señor" Snape alargó su brazo, pasándole los pergaminos al director. Este los recibió con cortesía.

"Señor, la Profesor McGonagall va a corregir los trabajos?" preguntó Potter entregando su trabajo y el de Black.

"No señor Potter, yo mismo los voy a corregir"

Black y Potter intercambiaron miradas nerviosas.

*********

El resto del día Snape no hizo más que permanecer tumbado en su cama, mirando el techo de esta, buscando figuras en las vetas de la madera. En la noche, sus amigos llegaron de sus vacaciones navideñas. Snape supuso que el expreso Hogwarts volvió en la noche anterior a Londres, para estar ese día en la mañana y así poder traer de vuelta a los otros estudiantes.

El primero en ingresar a los dormitorios fue Higgs. Al divisar a Snape, se detuvo unos segundos en la puerta, volteando a mirar atrás con sus cejas levantadas. Alguien por detrás lo empujó, obligándolo a ingresar por completo. A Snape los gestos desafiantes de su compañero no le hacían ni el menor efecto: sabía que la noche de su castigo Higgs trató de ser amable, pero Snape tomó esa amabilidad como curiosidad fastidiosa. 

Higgs tratando de no demorarse mucho debido a la presencia de su compañero, tomó su maleta y la colocó sobre su cama, vacilando si debía o no desempacar.

"Ya me iba de todos modos" dijo Snape leyendo los movimientos de Higgs, el cual no respondió ante el comentario, evadiendo la mirada del otro.

A la salida del dormitorio, Snape se encontró con Malfoy. Este lo miró temeroso por unos segundos, pero adoptando su postura recta de siempre dijo:

"Se te pasó la rabieta Severus? O todavía estoy en peligro de morir si me acerco a ti?" Malfoy sonrió de oreja a oreja, dejando ver su dentadura perfecta. 

"Qué astuto Lucius... voy al Gran Hall, vienes?" preguntó Snape con desdén.

"Sí, espera.." respondió su amigo apuntando a su maleta "..voy a dejarla.." El rubio ingresó al dormitorio, cruzó unas cuantas palabras con Higgs, saliendo segundos después con una bufanda negra muy bien envuelta en su delgado cuello.

"Frío..." comentó Malfoy con  voz monótona, acomodándose la bufanda con delicadeza.

"Seguro, yo también tengo..." respondió Snape, quien seguía con las manos en los bolsillos desde el día anterior.

"Cuéntame Sev..." trató de decir Malfoy ya afuera de la Sala Común encaminados hacia el Gran Hall.

"No me digas Sev.." dijo Snape con enojo.

"Evans te dice Sev y parece no importarte" Snape volteó a mirar a su amigo, sus ojos grandes en asombro. "En todo caso" prosiguió Malfoy "me gustaría saber qué fue lo que sucedió el día antes de vacaciones"

"No sucedió nada... nada que te importe" a Snape todavía le retumbaran las palabras del director en su cabeza:".. queda estrictamente prohibido de decir una palabra a nadie de lo que ha sucedido, ni siquiera un acercamiento...". Si fuera por él, ya todo el colegio se hubiese enterado de la licantropía de Lupin, de cómo Dumbledore permitió a un mounstro así estar en el colegio, estudiar, alimentarse, codearse con otras personas. Pero Snape sabía que no podía decir ni una sola palabra, ni tratar de insinuar lo que realmente sucedió, ahora cada vez que viera a Lupin le tendría más que lástima, le tendría odio, repulsión... hasta miedo. 

"Severus, somos amigos, confía en mí... anda, cuéntame qué pasó" Malfoy insistió tratando persuadirlo de la mejor forma.

"Tu debes saberlo, en este estúpido colegio todos saben de todo" Snape sacó las manos de sus bolsillos, cruzándose de brazos.

"Ese es el misterio Sev, nadie sabe nada!" Malfoy golpeteó su frente con suavidad. "Ni siquiera hay rumores, si los hubiese no te estaría preguntando"

"Ah! No sucedió nada!" exclamó Snape, acelerando su pasó. Malfoy igualó el suyo al de su amigo.

"Está bien, no te pongas así, tratándose de ti seguro te metiste en problemas por explotar una poción o algo así" Malfoy rió ampliamente, dejando no otra opción a Snape más que soltar una risa fingida.

'_Ojalá hubiese sido eso'_ pensó Snape mientras reía _'Oh no espera: Lupin es licántropo, me suspendieron.. y oh sí, casi lo olvido, Potter me salvó la vida'_

La entrada al Gran Hall estaba repleta de estudiantes. Los dos Slytherin se abrieron paso entre unos Gryffindor de primer y segundo año, logrando así llegar a su mesa antes que la mayoría de su casa. Tomando asiento uno seguido al otro, los dos amigos se sirvieron cuanta delicia vieron sobre la mesa.

"Maldito frío.." comentó Malfoy, llevándose un bocado gigante de pollo a la boca. "Mi trasero se me va a congelar"

Snape puso sus ojos en blanco en señal de exasperación. Asiendo su tenedor, empezó a comer con lentitud, sin poner mucha atención a lo que estaba haciendo. Observó por unos momentos los estudiantes que ingresaban al Gran Hall, charlando ruidosamente entre ellos, en medio de risas y bromas ligeras. Girando su cabeza disimuladamente, Snape dirigió su mirada a la mesa de Gryffindor. No había señales de Potter o Black, tampoco de Lupin, y el gordo Pettigrew no estaba por ningún lado. Snape se sintió más ligero ante la ausencia de ellos, pero su objetivo no era quedarse mirando a Potter y sus niñitas, sino ver si cierta Gryffindor estaba cenando también. Efectivamente, Lily Evans se encontraba diagonal a él. Snape se quedó viéndola por un buen rato, sus movimientos delicados y graciosos, sus mejillas y diminuta nariz rojas a causa del frío. Sería bueno quitarle la bufanda a Malfoy y dársela a Evans, pero de sentir a su compañero junto a él, comiendo desesperado, pensó que la idea era más que absurda.

_"Severus.... estás enamorado?"_

"Eh?" preguntó Snape mirando a Malfoy.

"Qué pasa?" preguntó Malfoy llevándose una servilleta a la boca.

"Dijiste algo?" Snape preguntó alarmado.

"No" respondió su amigo extrañado, viendo a Snape  por unos momentos. Al ver que había perdido la atención de este, Malfoy tomó otro pedazo de pollo y lo sirvió en su plato.

De nuevo Snape buscó a Evans con la mirada, encontrándola esta vez con rapidez. Se quedó viéndola por un largo rato, con expresión seria y serena, 'suspirar' cuando se ve a alguien quien quieres era para maricas y Snape de seguro no lo era. Si bien él observaba a una persona, otra  estaba viéndolo a él... Snape podía sentir los ojos de aquella persona sobre él. Girando un poco más su cabeza vio a una de las amigas de Evans observándolo atentamente. Él había visto varias veces a la chica, cómo no reconocerla si entre los Slytherins tenía fama de perra y "mostrona". La chica –de apellido Whitten, ahora que recordaba- le murmuró algo al oído a Evans, soltando la risa mientras hablaba. Evans volteó a mirarla boquiabierta, alejándose unos centímetros de ella. Whitten, apoyando su quijada sobre la mesa, cerró los ojos haciendo como si no le importase lo sucedido.

La siguiente mirada que sintió encima fue la de Evans. Snape vio con agrado las palabras _"Hola Sev"_ que formaron los finos  labios de su amiga. El joven por su parte, levantó su mano y la agitó en respuesta. Evans le sonrió y, bajando su mirada se forzó a concentrarse en su comida. Snape sintiendo que la irritación en su estómago estaba desapareciendo, decidió también centrarse en su plato. Esa noche iba a dormir bien.

*********

_'Genial, genial, genial'_ se repetía una y otra vez mientras corría en dirección a las mazmorras. _'Como pude haberme quedado dormido?'_

Ingresó al salón con el mayor sigilo posible, pero no pudo escapar ante la mirada severa de Howe. 

"Señor Snape, llega 10 minutos tarde... 5 puntos de Slytherin!" exclamó el profesor, causando que toda cabeza se volviera en su dirección. Esperó una reacción de sus compañeros, risitas tontas de los Gryffindor, pero todos permanecieron inmóviles viéndolo acomodarse en la parte trasera de la clase.

"Bien... ahora que el señor Snape se ha acomodado, pongan atención a las instrucciones" de mala gana todos sus compañeros de clase volvieron sus miradas al frente.

Snape no estaba poniendo cuidado a lo que Howe estaba diciendo, todavía tenía su mente bajo las cobijas. Hubo un ruido por todo el salón, haciendo que Snape aterrizara de seco a la realidad.

"Hola Sev..." Lily Evans lo saludó con un murmuro.

Snape no se dio cuenta en qué momento se le había acercado Evans.

"Hola Lily... qué haces?"

"Bueno pues, tenemos que trabajar en parejas... nos hacemos juntos?" preguntó Evans sabiendo la respuesta.

"Oh, sí... seguro" respondió Snape, encogiéndose de hombros. Evans encontró ese gesto gracioso, en vez de prepotente como muchos lo tomarían.

Mientras Evans le explicaba a su amigo qué debían hacer, él por su parte reunía y preparaba ingredientes. Durante la clase charlaron con normalidad: Evans le comentó que había trabajado con Lupin la semana que él estuvo ausente, mientras que a Pettigrew le tocó trabajar con Malfoy. Snape tuvo un impulso de advertirle  a Evans que se mantuviese alejada de Lupin por ser una persona peligrosa, pero al no encontrar argumento que sustentara su idea, desistió de ésta. Pareciera que Evans había cambiado su opinión acerca de Lupin en tan solo una semana, se refería a él como _'Remus'_ en vez de usar su apellido, lo cual le causó una leve molestia a Snape. Más molesto se sintió aun cuando Evans le comentó lo amable que era Lupin, y lo no tan despreciable que podía ser Potter. Snape mostraba como si los comentarios inocentes de ella no le afectaran, cuando en el fondo los celos se lo estaban comiendo. A mitad de la clase Evans cambió de tema, contándole acerca de sus penosas vacaciones que tuvo que soportar junto a su  hermana.

"Severus...." dijo ella con timidez, mientras Snape asomaba su cabeza sobre el caldero. La poción estaba terminada, y era solo cuestión de minutos para que se acabara la clase. "Habían rumores de que habías sido expulsados... bueno que James, Sirius y tú habían sido expulsados"

"Bueno, pero no es verdad" respondió Snape cortamente, tratando de evadir el tema. _'Maldito Lucius, me dijo que no habían rumores'_

"Lo sé, pero Severus... me da la impresión que fue... bueno, por aquello que te dijo Sirius en tu encuentro con él aquella noche..." la aun más tímida voz de Evans fue opacada por el timbre mágico, indicando el cambio de clase.

"Historia de la magia... vamos no quiero llegar tarde"  dijo Snape tomando su mochila y la de Evans en sus manos, obligándola a salir de primeras de la mazmorra.

Caminando por los corredores, Evans miraba ocasionalmente a Snape. Él por su parte estaba seguro que ella se moría por saber más de lo sucedido, no porque fuese chismosa, simplemente por mostrar interés.

Al llegar a la entrada del salón, Snape se detuvo con lentitud al ver a Lupin y Black discutiendo, sus otros dos amigos detrás de ellos. Sujetando a Evans por el brazo, la obligó a dar unos pasos atrás. 

"Maldito seas Black!" Lupin apuntaba a su amigo, su brazo tembloroso de la ira.

"Remus, no es la hora de discutirlo!" exclamó Black percatándose de la presencia de Snape y Evans.

"Mira cuando es que vienes a mostrar interés Black... no me importa si es o no la hora de discutirlo... no puedo callarlo, eres un maldito desgraciado"

"Remus, cálmate" Potter intentó acercase a Lupin, pero este lo evadió con un movimiento brusco del brazo.

"Qué bien James, defiéndelo..." a Lupin se me aguaron los ojos. "Defiéndelo..." apuntando de nuevo a Black, dijo: "Tenemos que hablar!". Cogiendo su mochila, Lupin la balanceó sobre su espalda, desapareciendo en dirección  a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

"Sirius, no quería decir esto... todo es por tu culpa" Potter ajustó sus gafas y tomando también su mochila, fue detrás de Lupin.

Black ignorando por completo a Pettigrew, Snape y Evans, volteó su cuerpo contra la puerta, apoyando su frente contra esta.

Snape no sabía cómo reaccionar, mientras que Evans le dirigía una mirada interrogante.

La puerta del salón se abrió, causando que Black perdiera el equilibrio y cayera contra el profesor Binns quien pretendía inicialmente asomar su cabeza.

"Muchacho, entre ya a clase.. ustedes también" dijo el viejo con voz quebrantada dirigiéndose a otros estudiantes que estaban hasta ahora llegando con paso arrastrado.

"En verdad hoy ha sido un día muy extraño" comentó Evans sentándose al lado de Snape en una esquina trasera del salón.

"Hmm" asintió vagamente Snape, colocando con descuido las mochilas sobre los pupitres.

"Cuidado con mi mochila Sev.. tengo algo allí que te puede interesar" Evans tomó la mochila con suavidad, tratando de ocultar el súbito rubor que cubría sus mejillas.

Snape frunció el ceño, mirándola con curiosidad. Evans sacó de la mochila una cajita alargada y delgada, se la pasó a Snape esperando una pronta reacción.

"Qué es esto?" preguntó él, tomando la cajita entre sus manos. Hizo un ademán de agitarla, pero Evans lo sujetó del brazo.

"No!" 

"No iba a agitarla, Lily" dijo Snape colocándola sobre el pupitre. Con delicadeza y todo el misterio del caso, Snape la abrió pudiendo observar el contenido. Una hermosa pluma de plata se asomaba desde la cajita. El rostro de Snape brilló igual que la pluma, tanto en asombro como en agradecimiento.

"Hmm.. Feliz Navidad... atrasada" Evans soltó una risilla nerviosa.

"Oh" ahora entendía porqué su amiga estaba tan tímida en pociones.

"Oh?" preguntó Evans, su sonrisa esfumándose ante la reacción de su amigo.

"Oh.. es decir.. gracias..." Snape no estaba acostumbrado a dar las gracias, pero en este caso era necesario hacerlo.

"No tienes porqué agradecérmelo, te lo debo por haber sido un buen amigo y ayudarme en pociones"

"Lily, yo no tengo un regalo para ti...." dijo Snape un poco decepcionado por no haber tenido un gesto amable con ella. "La verdad es que no tuve mucho tiempo libre, con todo el trabajo que—nada, nada" el joven paró de hablar a tiempo.

"Trabajo? Trabajo de qué?" inquirió su amiga. Frunciendo el entrecejo al no obtener respuesta, Evans permaneció inmóvil, tratando de encontrar ella misma la respuesta.

"Severus... fuiste suspendido?"

"No" respondió Snape de inmediato, lo cual rebeló a Evans la verdad.

"Mentiroso... Sev, por qué te suspendieron? Oh ya sé...! Severus fuiste al Sauce Boxeador tal y como te dijo Sirius, pero alguien te descubrió y fuiste suspendido" con el entrecejo fruncido aun más, ella se quedó pensativa por unos instantes, observando fijamente a Snape.

"Lily.. mira... sí fue así, me suspendieron... pero no le digas a nadie por favor, deja de mirarme de esa manera" el rostro de Snape se tornó ligeramente rojo, su tono de voz áspero y grosero. "Lo descubriste ahora deja el asunto así, no quiero hablar de eso... no puedo hablar de eso"

Evans siguió mirándolo, mostrando una expresión de ofensa en sus ojos. 

"Qué pasa?" preguntó el joven con voz gruesa.

"No puedo creerlo" dijo Evans meneando su cabeza. "Qué típico de los Slytherins"

"De qué hablas?" a Snape le estaba hirviendo la frente del enojo que crecía dentro de si al ver el cambio en la actitud de su amiga.

"Severus, te dije que no fueras al Sauce Boxeador... cómo no me hiciste caso? Qué tonto eres, pensé que no ibas a ir, me tenías convencida que no ibas a ir" murmuró Evans con rabia.

"Nunca te prometí nada Lily... hasta donde recuerdo tú me amenazaste con acusarme... ha no ser que _tú _me hayas delatado, por eso fue que Dumbledore nos descubrió-" Snape continuó hablando más para si mismo "-tiene sentido... por eso fue que Dumbledore nos encontró a la entrada del castillo... Lily, tú fuiste quien nos delató... me delató, no es verdad?"

"Claro que no! No me vengas con acusaciones falsas! Yo te dije que no iba a hacerlo  y no lo hice! Aunque debí hacerlo siendo prefecta! Pero aun así no lo hice porque tú me pediste no hacerlo!" exclamó Evans levantando la voz.

"Y yo creyéndole a una Gryffindor, qué astuto soy!" al pronunciar estas palabras, Snape retiró su silla lejos de la de Evans.

"Qué quieres decir con eso? Oh, no me lo digas, no me interesa... qué desagradecido eres, estaba preocupándome por ti, hasta te compré un regalo y mira cómo me pagas!" el tono de Evans llamó la atención de unos compañeros que se encontraban al frente de ellos.

"Si es por el regalo, puede tenerlo de vuelta!" parecía una competencia de quién podría exclamar de forma más hiriente.

"No, quédate con el regalo como recuerdo de alguien que se preocupó por ti en algún momento de tu vida!"

"Señorita Foresman, señor Larson, les importaría prestar atención? Estoy tratando de dictar una clase!" la voz de Binns retumbó por el salón, todos los ojos de los presentes puestos en dirección de la pareja.

"Sí profesor" Evans tomó su mochila, se dirigió al frente y se sentó con rudeza en un pupitre frente al escritorio del profesor, arrojando su mochila sobre éste. Varios Slytherins se rieron de la escena, pero a Evans pareció no importarle.

Al finalizar la clase, Evans  y sus amigas fueron las primeras en retirarse. Snape hizo lo contrario, esperando que todos desocuparan el salón para así el salir solo. Cuando el salón se desocupó, el profesor Binns lo echó con un nada amable _"Salga del salón ya_", en la puerta Malfoy esperando por él. 

"Vaya escena tan cursi la de tu noviecita la sangre-sucia esa y la tuya Severus... veo que te levantaste con el pie izquierdo, no es así?"

Snape no podía esperar a que el día terminara.

*********

Releyendo el texto de Encantamientos, Snape se dio cuenta que no podía sacarse a Lily de la cabeza. Se había quedado  hasta tarde en la Biblioteca repasando esa materia, pero todo hubiese sido más fácil si Evans hubiese estado allí para ayudarlo. Sentía que el libro estaba escrito en algún idioma de un país remoto que solo alguien como Evans podría entender. Evans. De nuevo ella en su mente.

Snape cerró el libro de un manotazo. Era tarde y en cualquier momento Madam Pince lo echaría del recinto. Preferiría estar en otro sitio que en su dormitorio, con todos sus amigos mirándolo resentidamente por aquel incidente con Higgs, de allí a que él hubiese terminado estudiando en la Biblioteca. _'Estúpidos...'_

Cargando el libro de forma floja, Snape se dirigió al estante de Encantamientos. Las velas en ese sitio se habían apagado, por lo que debía iluminarse con su varita. Antes de sacarla de su bolsillo, escuchó unos ruidos extraños desde el fondo del pequeño pasillo. Snape avanzó en silencio, y musitó _"Lumos!"_ con suavidad.

Ante la luz de su varita pudo ver a Malfoy, quien tenía acorralada contra la pared a Narcissa, la chica de séptimo año, en lo que parecía era un profundo y baboso _beso_.

"Hablando de escenas cursis _Luci...us_..."

El libro de Encantamientos quedó abandonado en el suelo. 

**Porque Lucius y Narcissa debían ser mencionados en este capítulo. Gracias por leer.**

**Sashka preguntó:**

**"..****He visto que comenzaste una nueva historia ¿vas a continuar esta?****..."**

**Sí, definitivamente voy a continuar "Una razón de ser". La otra historia de "Las dos despedidas" consta de un solo capítulo y hace parte de "Una razón de ser" ya que está dentro de la misma línea de tiempo. **

**Gracias por sus reviews tan lindos!**


	14. Capítulo XIV

*Fleur mira su calendario mágico* Vaya sí que ha pasado el tiempo! Por fin terminé este capítulo, es muy especial para mi no solo por lo que sucede, sino que en si le tengo cierto cariño exclusivo. 

Recapitulando: Evnas le hizo un regalo a Sevvy en Navidad, pero por tontitos salieron discutiendo. Los Gryffindor también discuten entre ellos. Cómo se las arreglarán?

Capítulo dedicado a Naty, por ser tan especial y ser una gran esposa, por ser la de la idea y por no haberla olvidado hasta estos días.

**Espero que disfruten el capítulo y ojalá me manden reviews que los adoro ^___^**

**Nota extra: Pequeños –diminutos- spoilers para "Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix"**

**"Capítulo 14"**

Salir rápidamente de la Biblioteca después de ver la escena entre Lucius y Narcissa no fue la idea más inteligente que Snape haya tenido, por lo que mientras se encontraba sentado en una mesa en la esquina de la Sala Común de Slytherin, añoró el viejo libro de _Encantamientos_ que dejó abandonado en aquel pasillo. Se arrepintió de su escape furtivo al ver que esa tarde tenía que compartir un libro de _Encantamientos Avanzados_ con el cabeza hueca de Crabbe. Del otro lado de la mesa, Malfoy miraba al par trabajar, su pluma balanceada sobre su dedo índice, mientras que Higgs, lo más alejado posible del grupo, releía un fragmento de un pergamino para una tarea  de _Astronomía_. 

Era una fría tarde  de miércoles, y pareciera que el invierno nunca fuera a acabar. Snape sentía su cerebro congelado, su mente estática sin un solo pensamiento preciso que pasara por esta. Desplazando su mano por su cabello grasoso incontables veces, el joven hizo ver su frustración al no poder terminar su tarea de forma apropiada. Si esa era solo la parte escrita, el pobre Snape no sabría cómo iba  a conseguir repasar y aprobar la parte práctica: en ese momento tuvo una visión de Lily Evans haciendo un _Encantamiento_ _de_ _Camuflaje_ a la perfección.

_'Si solo Lily estuviera acá para ayudarme...'_ pensó, viendo cómo Crabbe pasaba las hojas de su libro, leyendo solo por encima las partes que él consideraba importantes, pero que en el fondo – y Snape sabía mejor que su amigo- no lo eran.

Repentinamente, Higgs se puso en pie, mirando al lado opuesto de la Sala Común. Snape, siguiendo su mirada, vio del otro lado a un grupo de chicos de 7mo, los mismos con los que él cenó en el Gran Hall. Sin decir palabra, Higgs tomó el pergamino  y se encaminó a ellos.

"Oye" dijo Snape, mirando a Crabbe por unos momentos "...déjame el libro y yo termino de hacer esta estupidez, mañana te la presto para que la copies"  
  


Crabbe no necesitó que se le dijera dos veces, asintiendo con firmeza, deslizó el libro a su amigo.  
  
"Gracias.." murmuró, mientras se paraba y también se encaminaba hacia Higgs y los demás chicos.

Después de unos minutos en pacífico silencio, Malfoy habló:  
  
"Mira, si quieres hablar conmigo acerca de lo que viste, dilo de frente y no esperes a que los demás se vayan!"   
  
"No me importa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con Narcissa, Lucius" respondió Snape, sin levantar la mirada del libro.

Malfoy se quedó mirándolo. Snape sintiendo esos penetrantes ojos grises sobre su cabeza, levantó su mirada y de forma desafiante dijo:  
  
"No soportarías que hablara del tema delante de los demás, así que cierra la boca y no fastidies" concluyó arrastrando las palabras con lentitud.

"Has besado a la sangre-sucia?" escupió Malfoy la pregunta.

"No" respondió Snape en un tono frío. "Y no me interesa, así como tu lo has dicho, es una sangre-sucia"

"Buen punto. Yo por lo menos me junto con una sangre pura" Malfoy levantó su mentón en gesto de superioridad. 

"Es mayor que tú, te quiere por tu dinero, y además Narcissa Black es _familiar _de Sirius Black, si algo pasa quedarás emparentado con ese bastardo... vaya que inteligente eres Lucius" Snape sonrió de forma maliciosa, tornando de nuevo su mirada al libro.

Malfoy se mantuvo en silencio por unos momentos. Luego después de agitar su pluma por unos segundos, respondió:

"Dices eso porque Evans no te pone atención, el _inteligente_" hizo énfasis sarcástico en la palabra "... es otro Severus, ahora si me disculpas, tengo otros asuntos que atender"  
  
Snape frunció el ceño al ver a su amigo retirarse a los dormitorios. Tal vez si iba a la Biblioteca a hacer otra tarea, le rendiría mejor el tiempo. Pero la única tarea que tenía era de _Encantamientos_, por lo que no teniendo escape, se resignó  a tratar de terminarla o por lo menos hacer algo productivo con el libro.

Los días pasaban, y nada parecía mejorar para Snape. No solo estaba teniendo un poco de problemas con el estudio, sino que también la relación con sus amigos no estaba en los mejores términos. Con Lily Evans las cosas parecían permanecer igual desde aquella pelea en _Historia de la Magia_. En _Pociones_, él era forzado a trabajar con Bletchey, mientras Evans se emparejaba con Lupin. '¿_Acaso entre prefectos se entienden mejor?'_ se preguntaba Snape con acidez, cada vez que veía a su amiga con el licántropo trabajando juntos en la Biblioteca, o sentados en el Gran Hall charlando de forma demasiado animada. 

De vez en cuando, Evans lo buscaba con la mirada, pero apenas Snape lo notaba, ella se volvía a otro lado completamente ruborizada. Cada vez que se cruzaban en los corredores, se daban un corto saludo siguiendo su camino como si  nada hubiese pasado y fueran los mismo Gryffindor y Slytherin de antes.

"Tal vez la juzgué mal..." se dijo Snape a sí mismo, una noche mientras se encontraba solo en su dormitorio, la pluma plateada en una mano y la cajita en la otra.   
Tal vez debía disculparse con ella, después de todo él fue quién empezó con los comentarios insultantes. El problema era que él muy pocas veces se había disculpado por algo, mucho menos por una pelea con una sangre-sucia. Aunque si lo pensaba mejor, _ella_ no era una sangre-sucia cualquiera; era su compañera, su amiga y para ser sincero con él mismo, estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. Pensó en pedirle consejo a Lucius, pero meneando su cabeza y golpeándola con suavidad, cayó en cuenta del gran error que eso pudiera ser. Decidió arreglar la situación por su cuenta.

Enero llegó a su fin y era hora  para Snape de tomar medidas drásticas. Parado frente a un cartel de noticias en una pared de la Sala Común, re-leyó un fragmento de color rosa rodeado con ridículos corazoncitos.

'Febrero 14, salida a Hogsmeade por día de San Valentín. Alumnos de quinto, sexto y séptimo están autorizados para permanecer allí hasta las 9 de la noche.

_Atentamente,_

_Profesor Sebastian Howe_

_Jefe de Casa de Slytherin.'_  
  


Al leer la nota por última vez, Snape sintió cómo su cerebro se le iluminaba con lo que creía era una espléndida idea.

*****

_'Qué será? Qué será? Qué será bueno para ella? Qué le gustará?'_

"Evans, podemos hablar?"

Evans se detuvo a la entrada del castillo después de una aburrida clase de _Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. _Dándole una mirada rápida a Lupin y Whitten quienes se encontraban a su lado, se volvió a Snape con el ceño fruncido.

"Qué sucede, Snape?" preguntó, removiendo un mechón de cabello de sus ojos de forma lenta.

"Aquí no"  Snape señaló evidentemente a los amigos de Evans. "Vamos" sujetándola del brazo con delicadeza, la arrastró unos metros lejos de la entrada.

"Qué sucede?" volvió a decir ella, un poco enojada por la situación. Los demás ya habían desaparecido de la entrada.

"Escucha, vas a ir con alguien a Hogsmeade en San Valentín?" preguntó Snape, fijando a la chica con la mirada.

"Por qué lo preguntas?" respondió Evans de forma evasiva.

"Responde"

"No, con nadie... no por ahora" añadió su amiga, esquivando la mirada de Snape.

"Mira, nos podríamos encontrar en Hogsmeade, a las 7 de la noche al frente de..." Snape se detuvo unos segundos, luego preguntó con descuido: "Es luna llena estos días?"

"Eh?" preguntó Evans sobresaltada. "Eh... no, no es luna llena, por—"

 "Está bien, entonces encontrémonos a la hora que te dije frente a la Casa de los Gritos, te parece?" dijo Snape interrumpiéndola.

"De acuerdo" dijo ella frunciendo aun más el ceño. "Nos vemos, supongo" y se fue, sin voltear a mirar a Snape.

Una vez solo, el joven suspiró profundamente. Si ella quería ir con alguien a Hogsmeade, ese era su problema, su encuentro era en la noche por lo que en el día podría andar con quien quisiera a donde quisiera, y Evans podría luego agradecerle por su gesto tan considerado.

Introduciendo sus manos en el bolsillo, se dirigió con paso lento al Gran Hall, para en la tarde tener una tediosa sesión de _Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras_. 

El día de San Valentín llegó pronto –demasiado pronto para Snape- por lo que mientras se encontraba inmóvil frente a un espejo en el dormitorio, consideró seriamente la idea de no ir del todo a Hogsmeade, mucho menos encontrarse con Evans. Miró detenidamente su reflejo: pantalones negros, suéter verde con cuello alto y una túnica negra encima, su cabello ligeramente largo recogido en una pequeña cola de caballo con un elástico casi invisible.

A la entrada del castillo, se anotó en la lista que Pringle llevaba de las personas que iban  a  salir. Mirando a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar un carruaje vacío.

"Severus, por acá!" exclamó la voz de Malfoy, desde un carruaje a su derecha. Snape se dirigió a él, trepando al interior de este con brusquedad. Una vez adentro, vio que Malfoy estaba muy bien acompañado de  su noviecita Narcissa. 

"Hola Severus" lo saludó ella, sonriendo. 

"Esto es raro, desde cuando vas a Hogsmeade el día de San Valentín?"

"Desde cuanto tú vas a Hogsmeade en.... cualquier día?" le devolvió Snape la pregunta.

"Esto me huele a sangre-sucia" dijo Malfoy riendo, mientras tomaba la delicada mano de Narcissa entre las de él.

"Sangre-sucia?" inquirió Narcisa incrédula, mientras reía con un tono extremadamente agudo, más que una risa parecía un chiquillo de un animal siendo sacrificado. Snape la enfrentó con la mirada; Narcissa calló apenas sintió esos ojos negros penetrantes enterrados en los de ella.

El carruaje empezó a moverse "Ya era hora!" exclamó Malfoy aparentemente entusiasmado de tener a Narcissa y su amigo en el carruaje con él. Snape solo tuvo que soportar unos minutos con la melosa pareja, en Hogsmeade se despidió de ellos, desapareciendo de su vista tras un almacén de ropa. Teniendo todo el día para él mismo, dio un recorrido por el almacén, mientras observaba unas chicas de último año medirse túnicas de temporada, muy emocionadas al ver lo modernas que eran. Aburrido al ver la abundancia de estrógeno del lugar, salió a la calle húmeda en dirección de Las Tres Escobas. Allí se encontró con Crabbe, Bletchey y una chica de Slytherin, ambos con una cerveza de mantequilla en la mano, mientras ella sostenía un vaso con agua en su gruesa mano.

Snape se unió a ellos, teniendo que soportar los chistes de Bletchey de porqué Slytherin es mucho mejor que Hufflepuff, otros teniendo que ver con el Quidditch y posiciones sexuales –que Snape algunos no entendía, pero reía igual- y para contraste, chistes _muggles_. En la tarde ordenaron algo que comer. Al terminar su plato, se disculpó y se retiró con la excusa de tener que comprar más pergaminos.

Al salir vio del lado opuesto de la calle, un almacén lleno de adornos demasiado femeninos. El lugar que estaba buscando. Caminando de forma misteriosa, se deslizó entre los estantes buscando algún adorno que tuviera lirios en él. Snape había planeado regalarle algo a Evans en San Valentín, y sabiendo que "Lily" significaba "Lirio" se le ocurrió que sería un buen detalle darle un regalo relacionado con su nombre.  Finalmente encontró una bola de cristal, dentro de esta unos colibríes  posados sobre un par de lirios, la base hecho en cerámica, donde también sobresalían unos lirios. Al darle vuelta, y agitarla, pequeños papelitos multicolores y brillantes flotaban dentro de la bola. Debajo de la base había una llave que al girarla, salía una dulce melodía de esta. Perfecto para ella.

Al pagar por el regalo, la bruja que atendía le preguntó si quería empacarlo. Snape se encogió de hombros, mientras que la mujer sacaba una cajita y metía el adorno allí. Seguido a esto, envolvió la caja con un papel rojo brillante, y cuando le iba a colocar un moño plateado sobre esta, Snape dijo "Sin moño!" ya que lo encontraba muy cursi. La bruja lo ignoró, colocando firmemente el moño sobre la caja.

"Tu novia me lo agradecerá!" exclamó la bruja, acomodando el moño y pegándole una tarjeta al lado. Snape tomó una pluma sobre el mostrador y anotó su nombre en la tarjeta.

Debió haberle tomado mucho tiempo escoger el regalo ya que cuando salió a la calle el cielo estaba totalmente oscurecido y nublado. Chequeando su reloj, Snape notó que ya habían pasado unos minutos después de la hora acordaba. Apresurándose, atravesó toda la aldea en un trote suave, divisando a Evans a lo lejos parada al frente de La Casa de Los Gritos, dándole ojeadas rápidas a ésta, temerosa de que algún fantasma pudiera salir volando de alguna ventana rota dispuesta a atacarla.

Evans observó a Snape con expresión de alivio una vez él se encontraba frente a ella.

"Siento la tardanza" murmuró Snape, apretando la cajita en sus manos.

Evans sonrió dejando ver sus pequeños dientes. Snape la observó detenidamente bajo la suave luz de luna; llevaba una túnica morada pálida sobre ella, un _jean_ azul y una camisa crema floreada. En su cabeza, un listón grueso del mismo color de la túnica. Su cabello estaba suelto y totalmente liso.

"Te ves muy linda" dijo Snape quien en ese momento parecía no mostrar objeción ante la moda _muggle_  de los 70's. 

"Oh, gracias!" exclamó Evans, su sonrisa ampliándose.

"Te traje esto... Feliz Día de San Valentín" 

Evans tomó la cajita en sus manos, leyendo la firma de su amigo con una sonrisa. Sacando su varita del bolsillo, la agitó y la golpeó con suavidad. "Es para que no se arruine el papel, dicen que es buena suerte romperlo, pero creo que tendré suerte con esto de todas formas" dijo ella al ver la mirada de interrogación de Snape. 

El papel regalo se desenvolvió sin romperse, cayendo suavemente sobre el suelo junto con el moño y la tarjeta. Evans dejó escapan un gran "Wow!" al ver el contenido de la caja.

"Oh, Severus es hermoso! Y tiene lirios! Son lirios!" exclamó emocionada, agitando el adorno.

"Te gusta?" preguntó Snape incierto.

"Me encanta! Oh, es _adorable_... Sev, en verdad es muy lindo, cómo supiste lo de mi nombre?" preguntó Evans asombrada.

Snape se encogió de hombros, llevándose las manos al bolsillo.

"Muchas gracias Sev..." dijo Evans con su sonrisa en su mayor extensión. "Sabes qué quiero que acompañe este regalo?"

"Qué?" preguntó Snape, arqueando la ceja.

"Eso es lo que menos necesito, no me mires así--- podrías sonreír por una vez en tu vida?"

"Qué graciosa" dijo Snape con seriedad. "Necesito decirte algo antes de que me arrepienta Evans"

"Qué cosa?" preguntó Evans su sonrisa desvaneciéndose un poco.

"Quería... bueno..." dijo Snape. "Antes que nada, esto que voy a hacer no lo he hecho en años, así que... a lo mejor no salga tan bien como espero" continuó arqueando aun más su ceja "... la verdad es que quiero.. mm.. pedirte disculpas, por lo del regalo... en verdad me gustó.. y no solo eso, sé que... no debí haberte contestado así" pareciera que hubiera practicado frente el espejo la disculpa "... bueno, ahí está, perdóname por ser grosero contigo"

"Severus... yo también quería disculparme" Snape iba a interrumpir, pero Evans levantó su mano para silenciarlo "por haber sido tan insistente, lo siento... es que algunas veces llego a ser muy curiosa.... en verdad, no era mi intención causar esa escena en clase, mucho menos hacerte.. hacernos.. pasar un mal rato..." lo miró detenidamente ".. y sí te perdono, qué creías?" concluyó, sus ojos humedeciéndose.

"Oye, nada de lágrimas acá Gryffindor.." dijo Snape alarmado ahora ambas cejas arqueadas.

Evans chasqueó su lengua. "Bah... lo siento pues..." le respondió contiendo las lágrimas. 

Snape se acercó a ella e inclinándose un poco, la miró fijamente a los ojos. "Sabes?" dijo sacando sus manos de la túnica y colocándolas sobre los brazos de su amiga. "Te ves... curiosa.. cuando tienes los ojos así"

"Curiosa? En qué sentido?" preguntó Evans, sonriendo con timidez.

"En el buen sentido" respondió Snape sin dar muchas explicaciones. "Aun en la oscuridad, se pueden ver bien tus ojos" ahora podía sentir el dulce aliento de Evans frente a él, mientras ella se ponía en punta de pies.

"Por lo menos no estoy llorando..." Evans pudo murmurar con suavidad antes de que sus labios y los de Snape se unieran. 

Snape no sabía qué estaba haciendo, solo sabía que estaba sosteniendo a su frágil amiga en sus brazos, ambos con los párpados cerrados, los finos y cálidos labios de ella sobre los delgados y fríos de él. Snape abrió un poco la boca y Evans respondió de la misma; inclinando la cabeza un poco, él quiso introducir su lengua, pero antes de hacerlo le dio un apretón a sus brazos y la separó bruscamente de él.

"Lo siento" fue lo primero que dijo Snape. "Lo siento Lily, yo no quería hacerlo" _'Pura mierda, en el fondo sí quería'_  "Es decir, yo no quería obligarte, lo siento mucho" Snape sentía un cosquilleo en su cuerpo y sus músculos estaban muy tensos. 

Evans lo miró aun sonriendo, pero era una sonrisa de sorpresa. "Está bien, no importa" dijo ella sin aliento.

Snape se agachó, recogió la envoltura y el moño. "Te veo después..." dijo; giró sobre sus talones, y se echó a correr colina abajo. No supo hasta donde lo llevaron sus piernas, pero minutos más tarde se encontraba tendido en su cama, con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro. Una sonrisa verdadera.

*****

Pasaron semanas y la primavera ya se había instalado en Hogwarts. Snape y Evans seguían tratándose como si nada hubiese pasado, ninguno comentó nada al respecto, ni entre ellos ni entre sus amigos. 

La voz del Profesor Binns en esa clase era especialmente monótona. Todos los estudiantes se encontraban apoyados sobre sus pupitres, cada uno absorto en sus propios pensamientos. Ni siquiera el Gryffindor más aplicado estaba tomando notas. Snape por su parte tenía su mente puesta en Evans; en las últimas semanas habían pensado en decirle lo que realmente sentía por ella. Haría eso una diferencia? Por lo menos se lo haría saber, no esperaba que Evans correspondiera a sus sentimientos, después de todos eran muy diferentes, y aunque amigos, su forma de pensar  y actuar los hacía ver como el agua y el aceito. Pero dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen, no? La verdad no tenía nada que perder, pensaba una y otra vez, y si le decía lo que en verdad sientía por ella, de seguro que se quitaría un peso de sus hombros. Aunque hasta ahora no se lo había dicho por pura cobardía, y miedo a ser rechazado.

Al finalizar la clase, el profesor se retiró del aula, seguido por soñolientos estudiantes. Snape se acercó a Evans son sigilo.

"Lily, podría hablar contigo?" le susurró al oído antes de que ella llegara a la puerta.

Snape se sentó sobre un pupitre del frente, haciéndole un ademán a Evans para que lo imitara. Evnas esperó a que todos los demás salieran el salón, para cerrar la puerta tras de si. Sentándose junto a él, apretó contra ella los libros que llevaba en sus brazos, su mirada fija en el suelo.

"Tengo algo que decirte" comenzó Snape con voz ronca. 

Evans permanecía como una estatua, sus hermosos irises esmeralda sin moverse un milímetro.  Sin embargo, Snape continuó con su charla, con el mismo tono ronco y monótono.

"Has sido una buena amiga este año, pero hay algo que debo decirte y no espero que me correspondas de la misma manera, aunque en el fondo me gustaría que fuera así" pausó por unos segundos, buscando la mirada de ella con la suya. "Lily, lo que sucede es que.." Pero las palabras dejaron de salir en ese momento. Tragó saliva, incapaz de decir más. Sentía cómo sus mejillas se tornaban carmesí y la vena en su frente empezaba a palpitar con fuerza.

"Severus, te gusto?" preguntó Evans de forma repentina, girando sus ojos a Snape.

Snape se quedó mirándola fijamente por unos largos minutos, ninguno de los dos haciendo el más leve movimiento, dando la sensación que el salón y ellos se habían quedado congelados en el tiempo, como en una fotografía _muggle_. 

"Qué acaso te crees adivina?" Snape prácticamente escupió las palabras. Evans no mostró emoción alguna ante la pregunta.

Él se sentía atrapado, pareciera que Evans supiera desde el principio lo que iba a decir, como si el sexto sentido de las mujeres siempre estuviera presente y los hombres tendrían que sufrir a causa de eso.

"Sí" respondió finalmente Snape, sintiendo cómo esa simple palabra de desvanecía en el aire. Creía que iba a quitarse un peso de encima, pero el efecto era el contrario, se sentía incómodo y expectante a lo que Evans fuera a decir.

"Severus, tu también me gustas" respondió ella de forma casual. "Pero—"

'Había un "Pero"?' 

"..me gustas como un _amigo_, un buen amigo, es solo platónico Sev no va más allá, yo no estoy enamorada de ti y no sé si pueda llegar a estarlo" Snape sintió que cada palabra que pronunciaba era como una puñalada en el pecho, sentía como si Evans disfrutara cada una de estas, disfrutara herirlo, disfrutaba hacerlo sentir estúpido al haber admitido sus sentimientos.

"Bien" dijo él. "Bien, ya sabes cuáles son mis sentimientos hacia a ti Lily, me gustas" Snape deseaba poder detenerse "....y estoy enamorado de ti, pero no te voy a obligar hacer nada que no quieras, solo espero que seamos amigos como hasta ahora hemos venido siéndolo"

Evans se puso en pie. Se acercó a Snape, y le dio un beso en la mejilla. "Gracias por hacérmelo saber, me siento halagada, y no le diré a nadie sobre esto, está bien?" dándole un rápido apretón a la mano de su amigo, estuvo dispuesta a retirar pero Snape dijo "Espera" antes de que ella pudiera abrir la puerta.

"Qué pasa?" preguntó ella volviéndose en su dirección.

"Te gusta James Potter?" preguntó Snape su rostro volviendo con lentitud a su tono natural.

Evans bajó la mirada. "¿Ese tonto?" dijo con una risa nerviosa. "Lo odio, es un estúpido que solo le gusta alardear de lo que no es"

"Tengo entendido que te ha invitado a salir con él en ocasiones" Evans mostró un poco se sorpresa  al ver el tipo de información que estaba en poder de Snape.

"Y Black? Te gusta? A todas les fascina"

"No Sev, no me gusta Sirius Black" dijo Evans posando su mano en la puerta. "Zlata—"

"Zlata?" preguntó Snape con descuido.

"Zlata Whitten, mi amiga... me contó que yo le gustaba a Black" ante esto Snape recordó su detención en la Biblioteca con él y Lupin "pero me enteré que era algo platónico, supongo que me quería para el rato hasta que se aburriera de mi" 

"Qué imbécil" dijo Snape con amargura.

"Sí, lo sé, es un tonto... Potter y Black, son unos tontos...." murmuró Evans, desplazando su mano hasta la manija de la puerta, abriéndola de repente y desapareciendo tras esta.

Snape se puso en pie, sus brazos rectos y manos empuñadas. Se volvió al escritorio del profesor y le dio una patada, la pata de este rodando por el piso frió del salón.

Sacando su varita, exclamó con rabia _ "Reparo!"_ apuntándola  a la pata, volando a su sitio ajustándose delicadamente bajo la mesa.

A la salida del salón, chocó contra unos chiquillos de Hufflepuff; Snape los maldijo diciéndoles hasta de qué se iban a morir. Los pequeños miraron estupefactos a Snape hasta que sus piernitas respondieron, partiendo en una carrera en dirección opuesta a la que venían.

Error, error, error y error. Snape no sabía si había hecho bien al rebelarle sus sentimientos a Evans, se sentía como un imbécil, como un mariquita al recordar la escena. Por qué lo hizo? Por qué? Qué estúpido! Aunque ella se lo perdía, ella era quien salía perdiendo... al menos a Evans no le gustaba Potter ni Black y eso lo dejó más tranquilo. Tal vez no era  tiempo para enamorarse. Tal vez el amor no estaba listo para él. Tal vez Evans no estaba lista para él. Tal vez el amor no era para él. O tal vez, hubiese sido mejor de esta manera, qué hubiera pasado con su reputación si lo vieran, andando por los pasillos, de la  mano de Evans? Tal vez Evans lo miraría con otros ojos, se alejaría de él, o se acercaría a él... o lo evitaría? _'Son muchas las posibilidades..'_ pensó. Snape sentía que estaba exagerando, fue un golpe muy duro pero eso le haría aprender en un futuro. Tal vez eso cambiaría las cosas entre ellos. En efecto a largo plazo lo hizo.

Pasaron semanas en las que Snape y Evans seguían hablando con tranquilidad. Ella cada día tenia menos tiempo entre sus estudios, amistades y sus deberes de prefecta. Los O.W.Ls estaban cerca, por lo que todo estudiante de 5to año estaba más que sumergido en sus deberes, el nivel de stress era insoportable, la cantidad de tareas eran enormes y el calor ayudaba en lo más mínimo. De vez en cuando Evans y Snape tomaban descansos y se sentaban juntos en el Gran Hall a beber enormes cantidades de jugo de calabaza. Ellos dos seguían siendo buenos amigos, se hablaban cada vez que podían, en algunas ocasiones no podían trabajar juntos pero para Snape eso era comprensible. Las últimas semanas de estudio, Evans estuvo particularmente alejada de él, perdida en la Biblioteca o metida en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. La semana de los O.W.Ls ninguno se dirigió palabra alguna, cada uno se encontraba demasiado ocupado con sus deberes y asuntos personales. Al finalizar la prueba de _Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras_, Snape salió solo del castillo con la hoja de preguntas en la mano, revisando qué pudo haber tenido o no mal. En las afueras del castillo se situó lejos de todos los estudiantes, sumergido en la hoja que sostenía, olvidado totalmente de las demás personas a su alrededor. Camino al castillo, tuvo un encuentro con Potter y Black, en el cual Evans saltó a su defensa. Ese sería uno de los tantos gestos que dulces que iba a recordar de ella, gestos que con el pasar del tiempo iban siendo más y más escasos. 

"Te escribo en vacaciones, te parece?" le dijo Evans el último día de colegio antes de ir a la estación de Hogmeade.

"Seguro" respondió Snape, retirando una gota de sudor con el dorso de su mano.

Ambos se despidieron con un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Cada tomó caminos diferentes  a la estación, al llegar allá ocuparon diferentes compartimientos, sin verse ni en el tren, ni en la estación King Cross una vez en Londres: ese sería un verano largo.

**El incidente en la tarde de los O.W.Ls... bueno, J.K. lo explica mejor en el 5to libro!**

**Gracias por leer.**


	15. Capítulo XV

**Hola, hola! Me he demorado bastante, no? Vivir en un mundo de magia no es tarea fácil. Saben, tenía pensado este capítulo desde hace mucho y de hecho la historia iba a seguir este curso. Para refrescar la memoria: Snape es un niño grande, tuvo su experiencia agridulce en el colegio pero eso habrá quedado atrás.. o al menos eso espera. Gracias a J.K. por publicar el libro 5, el cual me ayudó un poco más a entender a nuestro adorado Sevvy... y apoyaba una que otra idea que tenía. Así que espero que disfruten este capítulo, donde pasan muchas cosas sin mucha explicación, porque esta historia está llegando a su final.  
Gracias a Ale por ser una increíble Beta Reader y amante.**

**"Capitulo 15" **

_Querido Severus, _

_Hola, cómo has estado? Espero que todo marche de maravilla. Te escribo un día antes de salir de viaje a España. Espero poder pasarla bien, aunque no estoy segura estando con Petunia, quien cada día se porta peor conmigo. El calor estos días es insoportable, pero dicen que en España es más frío. _

_Qué tal la has pasado en tus vacaciones? Has podido ver a tu hermano? _

_Haré lo posible por escribirte desde España. _

_Atentamente, _

_Lily Evans. _

_Lily, _

_Hola. Me alegra saber que al menos vas a viajar, por mi parte estaré todas la vacaciones en Londres. Sin embargo, papá me enviará dos semanas a una Institución para el Aprendizaje de Constitución y Normas Mágicas, y se pregunta por qué mi hermano es abogado. Mencionando a mi hermano, no he sabido nada de él, la última vez que vino papá lo echó de la casa, aunque le da vergüenza comentarlo entre la familia. _

_Espero tu respuesta, _

_Severus Snape. _

_Querido Severus, _

_Te escribo desde nuestra habitación de hotel en España. Las cosas han ido muy lentas, pero todo bien en general. Petunia salió a la piscina a refrescarse, por lo que aprovecho para escribirte. _

_El clima acá es casi igual al de Inglaterra, y escuchar a los españoles hablar inglés es en verdad muy cómico, tienen un acento muy marcado. _

_Quiero regresar a Inglaterra e ir a Diagon Alley, aunque sea de visita, sé que los útiles escolares los compraré una semana antes de iniciar clases. Quien sabe, a lo mejor nos vemos allá. _

_En unos días será mi cumpleaños, por lo que iremos hasta las islas canarias. Puedes creerlo? Tendré dieciséis años, qué vieja estoy. _

_Se despide, _

_Lily Evans. _

_Lily, _

_Perdona la tardanza de esta carta, pero he tenido asuntos importantes qué atender. Quería desearte un muy feliz cumpleaños atrasado. _

_Espero más noticias tuyas. _

_Atentamente, _

_Severus Snape. _

Snape nunca recibió respuesta de Lily después de esa última carta. Lo mejor de sus vacaciones fue el instituto al que atendió, aunque aprendió mucho del Ministerio de la Magia lo interesante fue conocer muchas personas que compartían sus ideales de mantener limpia la sociedad mágica, sin sangre-sucias, sin magos y brujas provenientes de fusiones de familias _muggles_ y mágicas... aunque eso implicaba, cortar contacto alguno con Lily Evans. 

El sexto año llegó sin mucho alarde, pasado el año de los O.W.L.s no había mucho de qué preocuparse. Seguían existiendo las mismas tensiones entre casas rivales, pero el interés por el Quidditch, los puntos y las normas iban desvaneciendo gradualmente, la hora de convertirse en hombres y mujeres profesionales se iba a acercando por lo que se pasaba más tiempo planeando el futuro de sus vidas que jugando bromas a estudiantes de otras casas. 

Al finalizar el curso, mantuvo contacto por todo el verano con Lucius Malfoy, Patrick Higgs y otros de su grupo de amigos de colegio. Se encontraba seguido con la familia Malfoy, los Crabbe y los Lestranger. Atendía a reuniones de la alta sociedad mágica con su padre y estaba muy bien informado de las actividades de Lord Voldemort; se hablaba del golpe final del Señor Tenebroso, la reunión de fuerzas y las recompensas de Voldemort a sus seguidores fieles, otorgándoles un poder inimaginable. Todo esto le retumbaba a Snape en la cabeza y aunque muchos decían que eran habladurías, otro tanto como Snape tomaban muy seriamente la situación. Aunque él se sentía lejos se ser parte del círculo de Voldemort, al menos hacía lo posible por moverse en ese mundo de codicia y oscuridad, entre más involucrado estuviese más orgulloso estaría su padre. 

Los años de colegio quedaron en el olvido, mientras los recién graduados iniciaban estudios avanzados o eran empleados directamente, Severus Snape seguía compenetrándose con las actividades de los Mortífagos. 

_Londres, Inglaterra. _

_Julio 11 de 1976 _

_Querido Niall, _

_Cómo va tu vida? _

_Espero que todo esté de maravilla. Por mi parte tengo una excelente noticia: empezaré mis estudios de Pociones en el "Instituto de Alta Investigación de Pociones" justo como mamá lo hizo. También quiero contarte que tú y yo compartimos una marca común: fui aceptado dentro del grupo del Señor Tenebroso, en unos meses empezaré mis actividades, es increíble todo lo que he podido ver y hacer hasta ahora, estoy seguro que con el tiempo mejoraré. _

_Atentamente, _

_Severus._

Snape dobló la carta y la amarró a la pata de una lechuza, extendiendo sus alas y alzándose en vuelo con mucha habilidad. Tomando la manga izquierda de su túnica con la mano opuesta, la retiró de su antebrazo revelando la forma de una calavera con una serpiente deslizándose por el ojo de esta. 

Hubo un suave _Pop!_ a las afueras de su casa. Se acercó a la puerta con sigilo y al abrirla, se encontró con Lucius Malfoy en una elegante túnica negra con puntadas grises en el cuello. 

"Hola Lucius" dijo Snape estrechando la mano de su amigo. "Pasa por favor, qué te trae por acá?" Snape se dirigió a la cocina por un momento, volviendo con los vasos de cristal llenos de whisky escocés. 

"No vas a creerlo Severus, pero hubo una cacería enorme ayer en la tarde" dijo Malfoy tomando aliento, mientras recibía el vaso en su mano. "Gracias" 

"Cacería? A qué te refieres?" preguntó él, extrañado. 

"Tenemos traidores entre nosotros, Severus. Traidores e ineptos. Hubo muertes, esta mañana el Ministerio de la Magia estaba vestido de negro, hipócritas" pausó tomando un sorbo "Recuerdas a Sirius Black?" 

"Sí, lo recuerdo..." dijo Snape, tomando asiento en una silla de la sala donde instantes antes había escrito la carta a su hermano. "Qué con ese?" 

"Su hermano, Regulus Black... resultó ser una basura, ya nos encargamos de eso. Me encontré con su madre y le di mis condolencias" 

"Quieres decir que... Sirius Black es Mortífago también?" preguntó Snape asombrado. 

"No, no lo es... ese estúpido? Pensé que lo encontraría junto con su madre en el Ministerio, pero no fue así... sabías que Regulus estaba de nuestro lado, no es así?"añadió Malfoy con incredulidad. 

Snape asintió con su cabeza, mientras sus mejillas se llenaban de color. No tenía idea que el hermano de Black era Mortífago, se sintió incómodo y excluido por unos momentos, pero el solo hecho de pensar en la muerte de un Black lo hizo sonreír con malicia, un brillo de locura reflejándose en sus ojos. 

El sonido de cristal quebrándose le llamó su atención. Alzó su mirada y vio a Malfoy sujetando su muñeca. Snape miró el suyo y vio que estaban ardiendo. 

"Siento lo del vaso" dijo Malfoy sin una gota de arrepentimiento en su voz. 

"No importa" respondió Snape con descuido. "Vas a ir?" 

"Claro, y tú?" 

"No, tengo otros asuntos que atender... Lucius, cualquier tipo de información, dímela.. de acuerdo?" preguntó Snape con desafío. 

"Qué crees que estoy haciendo?" respondió Malfoy acercándose a la puerta. 

"Solo hazlo" respondió el otro con la ceja arqueada, acompañando a su amigo hasta la puerta. 

"Después te daré nombres, pero no es conveniente ahora, el Señor Tenebroso está enfadado" Malfoy se acercó a Snape, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. "No te descuides, no te aceleres, hasta ahora vas a empezar" lo tomó del brazo, acercándolo aun más a él, su respiración mezclándose con la del otro hombre, labios extremadamente cerca. Posó su mano sobre la mejilla de Snape, acariciándola pausadamente, mientras hablaba en el mismo tono de voz suave y ácido "El Señor Tenebroso tiene planes para los dos, en especial para ti Severus, llegará tu hora de demostrar qué tan capaz eres, demostrar tu fidelidad, no lo decepciones, no decepciones al grupo y lo más importante, no me decepciones. Tu recompensa llegará, te esperarán momentos de gloria, ya verás... solo, no hagas tantas pregunta, de acuerdo? Yo te mantendré informado...." al terminar de hablar, se separaron bruscamente, Malfoy desapareciendo detrás de la puerta. 

Las palabras de Malfoy fueron en su mayoría ciertas, cada día Snape se ganaba más la confianza de sus compañeros y del Señor Tenebroso. Su padre parecía vivir en una constante primavera, Niall se seguía reportando con él, su madre solo se limitaba a reservar cualquier comentario, de vez en cuando le daba consejos de cómo comportarse en el Instituto. 

Los días en su primer año de sus estudios avanzados fueron intensos, no solo estaba encantado con las investigaciones de pociones, sino también con el ambiente que lo rodeada, muchos de los estudiantes eran o aspiraban a convertirse en Mortífagos, en las noches salían a los peores antros de la ciudad a divertirse con las perras del centro, buscaban sitios donde los sangre-sucia se juntaban y hacían de las suyas con ellos, había noches donde no recordaba lo que había hecho, días donde amanecía en alguna calle abandonada y mugrienta, muy lejos del instituto, se convertía en ocasiones en una criatura detestable y en las misiones para Voldemort era de los favoritos, el Señor Tenebroso estaba muy complacido con él, cada día más misiones le fueron asignadas a cambio el recibía poderes oscuros que Voldemort le ofrecía. 

Esperaba una mejoría en su estilo de vida, olvidar su pasado y sus lastimosos años en el colegio, pero no fue así. En una tarde común de primavera mientras estudiaba para un examen de _Alquimia_ recibió una noticia detestable. Una carta, de aspecto cursi pero formal. 

Nombres con apellidos Evans y Potter, seguido de "Lily Evans" y "James Potter", una frase como "---_participación a su matrimonio_" y finalmente la dirección de la mansión de James Potter con una fecha y hora exacta. Acaso era eso una broma? Tenía James Potter, o peor aún, Lily Evans el descaro de invitarlo a su matrimonio? Cualquiera que hubiesen sido las intenciones, la invitación quedó vuelta pedacitos entre las manos de Snape. Nunca supo si ese matrimonio se llevó acabo, si se trataba de algo real o una carta de mal gusto. 

Los meses pasaron, terminó su carrera de _Maestría en Pociones__, _en su vida de Mortífagosus misiones se volvían de mayor magnitud, personas inocentes morían bajo sus órdenes –entre esas, _muggles_- y familias quedaron destruidas tras sus ataques. Sus poderes aunque grandes no lo llenaban de satisfacción, consideraba que estaba en su mejor momento y que debía retirarse victorioso, pero nadie le daba la espalda a Voldemort y él lo sabía a la perfección... sabía que había llegado demasiado lejos tras destruir parte del _Ministerio de Magia_ deEscocia donde por poco fueron capturados y él, tras un escape furtivo estuvo apunto de perder la vida. Eso bastó para abrir sus ojos y darse cuenta de sus errores, lo único que le restó por hacer era lo inevitable: rendir sus servicios a Dumbledore. En una visita a Hogwarts bajo una gran presión, Snape se entregó al director, le reveló todo tipo de información relacionada con los Mortífagos, hizo entrega de documentos que incriminaban a amigos muy cercanos y se ofreció de espía, a cambio de la protección de Dumbledore. El director tomó con mucha calma el asunto y aceptó la propuesta de Snape. 

Las tareas de Snape con el director de seguro no involucraban muertes inocentes, lo cual lo dejaba aliviado. Solo debía ser precavido y no levantar sospecha alguna, siempre que podía atendía a reuniones con el director y a cualquier llamado asistía con la mayor prontitud posible. En un tarde soleada recibió una de los tantos llamados, Severus respondió pensando que era rutinario, pero nunca imaginó las implicaciones y el vuelco que daría a su vida. 

Al llegar al castillo fue directamente a la oficina del director donde un cansado Dumbledore lo esperaba. 

"Buenas tardes, Severus..." el anciano le dio la bienvenida con una corta venia. "Me alegra que estés acá" 

"Buenas tardes, director" respondió este tomando asiento donde la delgada mano del director le indicaba. 

Posicionándose detrás de su escritorio, Dumbledore tomó asiento con movimientos pausados. Observando a Snape detenidamente, empezó a hablar en voz serena: 

"He contratado a una nueva profesora de Adivinación, Sybill Trelawney" Snape no mostró interés alguno ante la noticia. "Empezará a trabajar el próximo año, por lo que desde ya quiero que se sienta como en casa" 

Snape asintió por unos segundos, luego añadió con desconfianza: "No me estará pidiendo que _yo_" hizo énfasis en la palabra "me haga cargo de los asuntos de la profesora? Me parece que la Profesora McGonagall debe ser la indicada" 

Dumbledore rió por unos momentos. "No me refiero a eso Severus, aunque debo decir que la idea suena tentadora" las gafas del director se escurrieron ligeramente sobre su larga y arrugada nariz. Tomando una postura más seria, continuó: "Me temo que te he llamado por otras circunstancias, no preciso que te hagas cargo de la estancia de ella en el castillo Severus, pero tengo plena confianza en ti, por lo que te pido que te encargues de la seguridad de la Profesora Trelawney, por lo menos hasta que empiece el año escolar" 

Snape frunció el ceño, deseoso de preguntar porqué requería de tal servicio. Dumbledore por su parte, se adelantó suponiendo el transcurso de la escena entre él y su espía. 

"Severus..." murmuró el director. "Sybill Trelawney es descendiente de una Vidente legendaria, mientras la entrevistaba no me daba la impresión de ser tan grande como supuse iba a ser, pero en medio de dicha entrevista hizo una predicción...una muy importante predicción de la cual Voldemort está enterado de su existencia.." Snape hizo un esfuerzo por interrumpir, pero Dumbledore lo silenció con su mirada "Sin embargo, Voldemort no sabe el contenido de esta predicción—" 

"A qué viene todo esto?" demandó Snape su temperamento ganando lo mejor de si. 

"Severus, solo yo se el contenido de la predicción. La entrevista la realicé en Hogsmeade, pensando en que sería el lugar más segura para hacerlo, aun así seguidores de Voldemort se encontraban cerca del lugar, saben de lo sucedido.." Dumbledore se puso en pie, dándole la espalda a Snape prosiguió su explicación. "Confío plenamente en ti, confío en esta predicción, sé que es totalmente acertada. Existe una profecía acerca del nacimiento de un niño a final del mes de Julio, de padres quienes han enfrentado tres veces a Voldemort. Los seguidores de Voldemort estarán tras Sybill Trelawney, tras esta predicción y, espero me perdones, estarán tras de ti a partir de este momento" 

Snape se mantuvo inmóvil en su silla, ojos fijos en el escritorio de Dumbledore. 

"Me temo que mis candidatos que cumplen esta predicción se reducen a dos parejas: Alice y Frank Longbottom" Snape subió su mirada en seco "ambos esperan un hijo para esos días... al igual que Lily y James Potter" Snape sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco. _'No, Lily Evans no....'_ pensó con rabia al imaginarse todo lo que podía pasar si la predicción se refería a ellos. 

Snape se puso en pie de forma repentina. "Por qué me escoge a mi director? Por qué no otra persona? En cualquier momento puedo traicionarlo, hacerlo quedar como un estúpido" 

"No, Severus" respondió Dumbledore seriamente, enfrentándolo. "Porque no me traicionarás, de eso estoy seguro. Necesito a alguien con un puente entre los movimientos de Voldemort y los nuestros, necesito que hagas esto Severus, no podría confiarle a nadie más esta misión. Perdóname por ponerte en esta situación, pero necesito que no tengas miedo, me encantaría poder haberlo hecho personalmente, pero ahora debo ocuparme de la seguridad de los Longbottom y los Potter" el director se encaminó hasta el lado opuesto de su oficina, justo al lado de una puerta donde había un maletín negro sobre el suelo. El director lo abrió, sacando una botella con un líquido aceitoso transparente dentro de esta. 

"Esto" dijo el anciano entregando la botella a Snape "es una poción que yo mismo preparé, contrarresta la acción del _Veritaserum_ en caso que sea usada sobre ti. Una gota diaria será suficiente, tu más que nadie lo sabe" Snape examinó la botella cuidadosamente. "Agradezco que hayas respondido tan rápido mi llamado. Sybill Trelawney te está esperando en Las Tres Escobas, me gustaría acompañarte pero me temo que no me será posible. Te será fácil reconocerla y espero que me mandes un mensaje de este primer encuentro con ella" 

"Bien" respondió Snape guardando la botella en uno de los bolsillos de su capa de viaje. "Profesor, por qué la Profesora Trelawney no está hospedándose en el castillo?" 

"Siento lástima por quien intente entrar a este castillo, pero estamos en épocas difíciles, solo un torpe lo intentaría. Voldemort es sabio, no siempre sus acciones lo serán. Una de ellas puede ser entrar a este castillo, por eso entre más personas estén alejadas de este lugar, más tranquilo me sentiré" 

Snape asintió, giró sobre sus talones pero Dumbledore habló: "Espero Severus, me perdones por esto" Sin volver a ver, el joven dijo: 

"Lo haré, cuando sepa cómo acaba todo esto" con estas palabras Snape se retiró, dejando al director inmerso en sus pensamientos. 

Pasaron semanas en las que Snape atendía a reuniones como otro Mortífago más, trataba de cumplir las misiones que le eran asignadas que, curiosamente disminuían la con el pasar del tiempo, hasta en ocasiones solo servía de mensajero, lo que tenía para temor de él un solo significado: Voldemort sospechaba de su doble papel de su sirviente, él estaba conciente de esto. 

Todos los días ingería una gota de la poción, recorría las calles de Hogsmeade muy temprano en la mañana y todas las noches algunas veces hasta muy temprano en la madrugada, además de esto y aunque era la peor parte, hacía visitas frecuentes a Sybill Trelawney. En una calurosa noche de verano, mientras Snape patrullaba las calles de Hogsmeade, fue interceptado por dos hombres vestidos con túnicas negras, capuchas y máscaras blancas en sus inexpresivos rostros. Mortífagos, supuestos compañeros de él se acercaron con cautelas, varitas afuera apuntándole justo en el pecho, lograron acorralarlo en un callejón sin problema alguno. 

"Snape!" exclamó el más alto de los dos. "El Señor Tenebroso desea verte de inmediato" 

"Bien, en estos momentos apareceré a su lado" respondió sereno. Hizo un esfuerzo por huir, pero el Mortífago lo retuvo por el hombro. 

"Te irás con nosotros" murmuró maliciosamente. 

El otro Mortígafo apuntó su varita a Snape, finas cuerdas saliendo de esta y envolviéndose alrededor de él, causando su pérdida de equilibrio. 

"Mira que no venga nadie" dijo el que conjuró las cuerdas, Snape sorprendiéndose de ser una voz femenina que salía tras la máscara, incapaz de reconocer la dueña de la voz. El otro se retiró por unos instantes, mientras la mujer apretaba las cuerdas. 

"Esto no es necesario" dijo Snape en un intento de persuadir a la mujer. 

"Calla" dijo ella tajante, mientras apuntaba de nuevo su varita, esta vez a su garganta. "_Quietus!_" chilló la mujer. Snape sintió como si alguien sujetara fuertemente de su cuello, imposibilitándole el habla. 

El otro hombre volvió con pasos rápidos. "Has algo respecto a los ojos" le indicó a la mujer, mientras ella cubría los ojos de Snape con una cinta gruesa. 

"No podías hacerlo por métodos mágicos?" preguntó el hombre sarcástico. 

"No si querías verlo ciego..." respondió ella mofándose de la situación. 

Snape sintió cómo la mano del hombre lo sujetaba del brazo y lo llevaba a arrastras, en un principio ponía resistencia, pero luego dedujo que si hacía tal cosa despertaría aun más sospecha. Finalmente después de caminar por mucho tiempo, se detuvieron y Snape fue forzado a sujetar un manojo de papel en las manos. Segundos después se encontró tendido en el suelo, sabía que habían usado un Traslador como transporte, lo que le indicaba que los Mortífagos tenían otro sitio de reunión del cual él no estaba enterado. Alguien retiró la venda de sus ojos y lo liberó del hechizo. Dando una miraba rápida, el sitio se le asemejó a un sótano seguramente abandonado a juzgar por su mal estado, sin embargo no recordó haber estado antes allí. Los dos Mortífagos estaban tras él y quien era indiscutiblemente el Señor Tenebroso, se encontraba inmóvil tras las sombras de un biombo de madera viejo. 

"Severus Snape" dijo una voz grave y venenosa desde el otro lado del salón. "Qué agradable tenerte por acá, por favor acércate" 

Poniéndose en pie avanzó con lentitud hacia el Señor Tenebroso, el sonido de cada paso rebotando en las paredes de piedra mohosa, cada fibra de sus músculos tensas al máximo, su esqueleto temblando incontrolablemente, sin embargo logró mantener una expresión neutral en su rostro, sus ojos vacíos sin reflejar emoción alguna. 

El Señor Tenebroso salió de las sombras, desplazándose suavemente sobre el piso, su varita afuera y postura rígida se dirigió a Snape, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos. 

"He recibido información acerca de ti, Severus. Me temo que no has sido un buen sirviente, desde el momento que te uniste a mi debiste haber tenido claro que no es posible ocultarme tus secretos por mucho tiempo. No tengo que precisar de qué estoy hablando, creo que ambos sabemos en qué situación te encuentras. Ahora, sé bueno y dime la profecía que Dumbledore guarda tan celosamente... rebélame su contenido!" 

"Mi señor" habló Snape bajando la mirada, su voz temblorosa pero su ceño fruncido, tratando de mantener la calma su mente muy alejada de la profecía. "No tengo la menor idea de qué me está hablando, siempre le he sido fiel y siempre le seré, cualquier información que esté en mi poder se la haré saber, pero me temo que carezco de esta" concluyó con una venia cortés. 

"Mientes! Me crees estúpido Snape?!" bramó Voldemort, apuntando su varita al joven quien tenía la cabeza inclinada. "Sabía que esto iba a resultar de esta forma, eres igual de terco e inepto que tu padre!" Snape sintió la ira correr por sus venas, sus manos empuñadas ante estas palabras. "Lo haremos a mi manera! _Imperio!_" 

Snape levantó la vista, sus pupilas dilatadas y mirada desenfocada, se acercó mucho más a Voldemort con pasos más suaves, su cuerpo relajado como si estuviera caminando en medio de nubes, en un sueño extraño. 

"Bellatrix! Trae la poción" ordenó Voldemort a la mujer que había escoltado a Snape hasta el escondite. Momento después volvió ella con una taza que se usa para el té, con lo que era indudablemente, _Veritaserum_. Voldemort obligó al joven a ingerirla, él prodeciendo sin protestar. Formulando un largo interrogatorio el señor Tenebroso no logró sacar información alguna de Snape quien en ese momento agradecio´ mentalmente a Dumbledore por la poción que le había dado. Optando por un modo más efectivo, Voldemort arrojó la taza lejos y empuñando su varita, la apuntó a su sirviente y murmuó: "_Crucio_"

Por un momento Snape se encontró suspendido en el aire, un rayo de luz deslumbrante envolviendo su cuerpo, sus ojos desorbitados y mirada perdida, observó a Lord Voldemort por ojos entrecerrados, su cuerpo cayendo en cámara lenta golpeando el piso de forma estruendosa, el señor Tenebroso le habló pero él no lograba entender lo que decía, solo podía ver el movimiento de sus labios finos y grotescos.... como si una corriente de electricidad recorriera su cuerpo desde la punta de los pies hasta su cabeza, se llevó las manos a esta sintiendo un dolor realmente insoportable, encogió su cuerpo mientras experimentaba dolor y sufrimiento como nunca había sentido en su vida, agarrando su rostro en desesperación enterrándose sus uñas en sus mejillas, finos hilos de sangre saliendo de este, sintiendo que se queda sordo con sus propios gritos de agonía, deseando más que nada en el mundo poder salir de allí vivo, ileso, huir de allí antes de llegar a morir. 

"De qué trata esta profecía?!" gritó el señor Tenebroso, su varita aun apuntando a Snape. 

"No lo sé! Lo juro, no lo sé!" respondió Snape en medio de gritos, decidido a no derramar ni una sola palabra. 

_'No puedo decirla, no puedo fallarle a Dumbledore, él confía en mi, no puedo poner en peligro a los Longbottom, no puedo poner en peligro a Lily' _

"Acaso se refiere a mí esta profecía?! Ah?! RESPONDE!" para deleite de Voldemort, un débil "Sí" escapa de la boca de Snape. 

"Bellatrix! Parece que no quiere cooperar más, haz feliz a tu amo, quieres?" Voldemort habló por encima de los gritos de Snape. 

"Crucio!" chilló ella, apuntando también su varita al joven. "Severus Snape, sabes que entre todos los Mortífagos, soy la mejor aplicando el Maleficio Cruciatus, dinos la profecía y te dejaremos ir!" 

"No.... no—lo—haré!" Snape escasamente pudo mover los músculos de su rostro, aunque se trató de unos segundos, para él fueron los más eternos de su vida. 

El dolor se intensificaba con el pasar del tiempo, sintiendo un ardor en todo el cuerpo, su vista cada vez se hacía más nublada, párpados muy pesados, debía hablar si quería salvar su vida, sabía que debía decirla y así poder salir bien librado, debía salir con vida, se sentía débil, su conciencia ahora le dictaba lo contrario, debía hablar si quiere salir de allí, debía hacerlo pronto y la pesadilla acabaría... 

Snape no puede detenerse, una vez empezó a hablar sintió cómo su vida se prolongaba. 

"Usted será.... en Julio... nacerá un niño!" Voldemort bajó su varita, mirando intensamente a Snape, mientras Bellatrix se mantenía en la misma posición. 

"Ese niño será capaz de enfrentarse a usted, lo matara si no hace algo!" se sintió culpable al decir estas palabras, se sintió un cobarde, un miserable, un traidor. 

"Quienes son sus padres? Quienes son?!?" preguntó Voldemort muy ansioso, su mano acariciando su varita de forma tentativa. 

"Longbottom!" Snape escupió el apellido de los aurores en medio de gritos. "Por favor, baastaa! ESO ES TODO LO QUE SÉ!" se sintió como una basura, rogando por su vida. 

"Mientes! Puedo sentirlo, puedo olerlo! Hay más, dímelo! Quién más está en esto? Quién más está en la profecía?!" 

_'No puedo decirlo, no puedo decirlo, no puedo, pero si lo hago, saldré de aquí pronto, no puedo evitarlo' _

"POTTER!" chilló Snape sin control. "JAMES! Y---Y--" apretó sus párpados y dijo el nombre "LILY POTTER!" 

Inmediata y repentinamente, el dolor se desvaneció. En el recinto solo se escucha su respiración sobresaltada, y las palabras de Voldemort _"Has hecho un buen trabajo, Snape"_ antes de caer inconsciente. 

***** 

Abrió los ojos. Se encontraba tendido en una cama del Ala Hospital de Hogwarts. Delante suyo había un calendario mágico. Había pasado un día desde su encuentro con Voldemort. Todas las imágenes de ese suceso golpearon su mente. 

"Severus" dijo Dumbledore a su lado con vos ronca. "Sé lo que sucedió, me hice cargo de este asunto. Los Longbottom estarán a salvo al igual que los Potter. Sé que te preocupa Lily, ella estará a salvo, hiciste un gran trabajo" 

Snape pasó saliva. Un sentimiento de culpa invadió su cuerpo, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas sin poder evitarlo. 


	16. Capítulo XVI: El Final

**Nota: El final de este fanfiction ha llegado. Solo digo: preparen mentes y pañuelos. **

**"Capítulo XVI: El Final"**

Me encontraba solo y desprotegido en lo que creí en un principio era la casa abandonada de propietario el cual desconocía su nombre en ese preciso instante. A mis oídos había llegado cierta información de dudosa procedencia, acerca de un ataque repentino a una vivienda la cual me era desconocida y fue en un momento de confusión que apareció a mi lado uno de mis compañeros y dándome indicaciones simples, me apresuró a tener un estrepitoso viaje hasta esa humilde morada, donde me hallé parado haciendo un análisis de lo sucedido. 

A juzgar por el estado de la vivienda en la que me encontraba, un ataque debió haberse librado. Muebles se encontraban destrozados, una fina capa de polvo posaba sobre tan frágil suelo de madera bañada por el transcurso de los años. Dando pasos vacilantes avancé en círculos alrededor de la sala rebozada de escombros. En mis pasos sin sentido atravesó por mi mente el nombre del autor de esta tragedia, nombre el cual todos le temen y seguramente le temerán por mucho tiempo. 

Detuve mi paso, recogí pues con manos temblorosas un libro de lo que se veía sospechosamente era de alguien que agradaba llevar registros de su trabajo. Pasé mis yemas sobre su pasta dura encuerada y al abrir el pequeño libro me hallé descubriendo el nombre del propietario de la vivienda. En su primer página se encontraba escritas en letras centelleantes el nombre de aquel sujeto que siempre desempeñó con creciente satisfacción su trabajo pero fue odiado por los miembros del grupo que yo conformo ó lo que creí era mi grupo. Las palabras _Frank Longbottom_ saltaban a mis ojos desde aquel libro. Pasó por mi alma un sentimiento de amargura inmensa. ¡Pobres mis ojos que ven una obra tan sangrienta! 

El tiempo no me daba para tormentos mentales, la misión que mi compañero me había encomendado debía ser terminada. Salí atemorizado de lo que restaba de la sala y me dirigí con prisa a la entrada de la vivienda donde me topé con unas escaleras. Ascendí en tres escalones por cada paso hasta llegar a lo que presumí era el aposento principal donde para mi horror hallé el cuerpo del ya nombrado Frank Longbottom y lo que temí su esposa a su lado. Como si el canal de la mancha llenase un vaso pequeño, así llenose mi cerebro nublando mi mente, era tanto el pánico que accedía a mi cuerpo que sentía reventar en cualquier segundo. 

Me acerqué al cuerpo de la mujer y me arrodillé junto a ella. En su frágil cuello posé con cuidado mi dedo índice, verificando así presencia o en desafortunado caso, ausencia de pulso. Mi espíritu triste se alivió al descubrir que ese cuerpo frágil permanecía con vida. Dudé si debía o no devolverla a un estado de conciencia. Tomé mi varita y con un movimiento dudoso salió un poco de agua de esta, bañando el pálido rostro de la mujer. Me alarmé al ver que no reaccionaba y tomándola por los hombros sacudí su cuerpo. ¡Qué alivio me causó al ver el temblar de los párpados de aquella mujer al tratar de abrir sus ojos!   
Alentado por las primeras señales de vida pregunté a la mujer cautelosamente qué había sucedido. Como era de esperar no recibí una respuesta inmediata. No perdiendo mis esperanzas pregunté de nuevo qué había sucedido y quién era el responsable de semejante tragedia, aunque sentí en ese momento que mis preguntas sobraban suponiendo ya las respuestas. 

Mirome la mujer con ojos temerosos y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano logró apoyarse sobre sus rodillas. Miró a su alrededor y sus pupilas sin foco aterrizaron sobre el cuerpo de su esposo el cual yacía inconsciente. Imaginé que la mujer se pondría de pie y se dirigiría al lado de su esposo pero cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando la mujer se me acercó aferrándoseme a mi brazo izquierdo con ambas manos que parecieran tuviesen la fuerza de Catalina, la bestia. Intenté pues por todos los medios zafarme de sus manos que me aprisionaban, pero entre más grandes eran mis esfuerzos más se aferraba ella a mi brazo como si tratase de averiguar algo. Rindiéndome, extendí mi brazo tratando de saber qué era lo que quería. Ella pues sin quitarme la mirada deslizó sus manos por debajo de la manga de mi túnica y ayudada con su otra mano la levantó dejando al descubierto mi antebrazo. Con ojos vidriosos bajó su mirada hasta encontrarse con esa marca que tanto odio, aquella serpiente repulsiva brotando de esa asquerosa calavera. 

Como si hubiese llevado la muerte sobre mi espalda, la mujer se alejó de mí llorando desesperada, desahogándose con palabra ininteligibles. Apuntó pues a mi marca y luego miró al cielo como si esperase que algún maleficio le fuese enviado del mas allá. Comprendí que era algo que a la mujer le causaba pavor y al acercarme a la ventana asomando por allí mi cabeza mis ojos se agrandaron al ver marca similar en mi brazo plasmada no solo allí sino en el cielo. Como sospeché antes, no había necesidad de formular tan tontas preguntas que le hice a la mujer. Aquella marca confirmaba mi sospecha de bajo qué mando estaba esta terrible tragedia que estaba presenciando. Apoderose de mi cuerpo la ira, llenose mi alma de odio y al mismo tiempo de compasión por tan desventurada pareja. 

Detestaba mi trabajo, odiaba las enseñanzas de mi maligno maestro, sentí pues que algún castigo divino podría llegar en cualquier momento tras haber efectuado actos de horror indescriptibles. Me di cuenta que el castigo lo había efectuado mi amo hacia mí al haber traicionado a mis compañeros, en cualquier momento ingresaría a la casa alguna autoridad del bien: comprendí que la tal misión era solo una trampa y debía salir de allí. Asiendo mi varita con firmeza y con un suave _Pop!_ abandoné la escena sin dejar rastro mío, reapareciendo en un parque abandonado a kilómetros de allí, sabiendo que no podría regresar a mi escondite por lo que permanecí en medio de árboles y maleza por unos días. Una gran conmoción estaba rondando, el aumento de fenómenos extraños, como vuelo de ciento de lechuzas a pleno día me dio razón suficiente para salir de tan improvisado escondite. En una noche estrellada y fresca, corrí por las calles de mi sombría ciudad, choqué con transeúntes excitados que pertenecían en su mayoría al mundo mágico. Ingresé a un antro donde hallé respuesta: uno de mis compañeros, me dijo en corto discurso: "El Señor ha desaparecido, todos nos buscan, huye pronto o serás llevado a Azkaban!" Escapó por la puerta trasera del establecimiento, sin darme tiempo de prolongar mi interrogatorio. Me retiré de allí, saliendo por donde había entrado y para mi gran sorpresa hallome Dumbledore ahí, con voz serena y ronca me pidió que lo siguiese hasta Hogwarts, sin protesta, sin decir palabra, le obedecía y partimos a ese lugar, de haber sabido lo que me esperaba, nunca hubiese aceptado su invitación, nunca hubiese seguido sus órdenes... pero lo hice, y fue allí en su (por esos días) lúgubre oficina que la amargura llenó mi cuerpo. Empezó con unas frases cortas, frases que si mal no recuerdo van así: 

"El mundo mágico descansará por un tiempo" anunció el anciano viéndome de soslayo. "A cambio de la tranquilidad de muchos unos pocos perdieron la vida" 

"Eso lo sé" respondí con la respiración entrecortada. 

"Severus" escuché cierta nota en su voz que nunca había usado conmigo. "Voldemort murió a manos de los Potter, exactamente a manos del bebé Potter, quien por fortuna se encuentra a salvo, pero es el único que ha corrido con buena suerte" 

Fruncí mi entrecejo, deseaba que el viejo terminase con su discurso lo más pronto posible, el no saber qué iba a decir fue una tortura de segundos. El anciano adivinando mi sentir y mis pensamientos, se acercó a mí, sujetándome por los hombros con sus dedos arácnidos pronunció las palabras que odié por el resto de mi existencia en este podrido mundo: "Debes saber que Lily Evans perdió la vida".  
  
Por un momento me quedé viéndolo en silencio, mi mente estaba vacía, ningún pensamiento corría por mi cerebro, mis pupilas desenfocadas con la mirada en blanco, el silencio se volvía insoportable, ensordecedor, sentí derrumbarme bajo los brazos del anciano, mis rodillas golpear el frío suelo, el tiempo a mi alrededor se detuvo, faltaba oxígeno a mi pecho, mis manos y mis pies estaban adormecidos, gotas frías de sudor bajaban con lentitud por mis sienes. Poco a poco fui entendiendo el significado de esas palabras.... me vino el recuerdo de Lily en el colegio, si tan solo me hubiese aceptado, si tan solo hubiese sido mía, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido, estaría con vida, mi razón de amar había desaparecido, mi razón de ser, de vivir, de soñar ya no estaba conmigo, ella nunca estuvo conmigo, si tan solo hubiese sabido cuanto la había amado, pero no había nada qué hacer al respecto. Me llevé una mano a la frente, me tumbé sobre el anciano director, mis ojos negros por primera vez se volvieron expresivos, reflejaban tristeza, odio, lamentos, tortura, miedo. Culpabilidad. No fui valiente , por mi culpa aquel que todos temen supo de la profecía, por mi culpa Lily, _mi_ Lily estaba muerta. 'Se fuerte' me murmuró el anciano, pero me temo que no podía serlo. Agarré mi túnica por el pecho, sentía un dolor intenso, agaché mi cabeza y lloré. Entré en pánico y lloré aun más, todo sentimiento de orgullo olvidado. Lloré por las únicas persona a la que había amado, lloré por mi madre, lloré por Lily. Derramé infinidad de lágrimas, hasta que caí rendido en el regazo del director, inmerso en un profundo sueño del cual no hubiese nunca querido despertar. 

**Sinceramente, gracias a todas las personas que leyeron esta historia, comentaron, colaboraron y disfrutaron con ella, espero de corazón que les haya gustado de principio a fin. Gracias, de verdad. **


End file.
